Kismet Imprint
by BlueBell765
Summary: Riley believes in destiny, in love, in soulmates, and she isn't settling for anything else. And Lucas? He doesn't believe in anything, but he can't help believing in her. Rucas. Minor Smarkle. Minor Joshaya.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This has been sitting on my computer for months now. I didn't want to start posting a new story until I finished my other one, but it didn't seem right to keep it to myself. I know the idea of soulmates is a bit overdone, but I'm hoping that my take on it will be somewhat original. This is my very first AU story, so hopefully, the characters are still believable. Enjoy! (I'm hoping to have another chapter of Tipping the Scales up today or tomorrow.)**

* * *

September 21st

Riley sighed as she slid the straps of her dress into place, tugging on the fabric until it felt comfortable.

"This dress is too short, Peaches," she grumbled to her best friend who stood in her room waiting to see the finished product.

"You look great! Why are you being such a grumpy Gus?" Maya asked, sitting down at the bay window.

Riley came and took the seat next to her. "I know it's Farkle's big night, but I just wish my own would hurry up already."

Maya nodded. "I know what you mean, but we'll both be 16 soon enough. Besides, it might not even happen on our birthdays. It might not happen at all."

Riley bit her lip, horrified at the thought. She idly rubbed the place on her arm, willing her marking to appear. On your 16th birthday at the exact time you were born, a scar with the name of your soulmate would appear on your arm, if your soulmate was of age, too. There were a few exceptions to the rule, and she knew of two couples personally whose scars had come early. They were her family, so she had a reason to believe hers might show up early, too.

Her parents' scars appeared when they were three. They were playing next to each other at the park with her dad's best friend, Shawn. Cory's sand castle fell apart, and he started to cry. Topanga reached over and grabbed his hand, and they both felt a burning sensation on their arms. Her mom always says she didn't even need to look to see because she knew Cory was her soulmate the minute she touched him, she didn't need the scar to tell her.

Her brother's scar appeared the day the Morgensterns moved into the apartment building. He was watching the moving truck from their bay window in the living room and when a little girl with blonde pigtails hopped out of the front seat of the Uhaul, she looked up at his window and then immediately looked down at her arm. The burning sensation scared her, and she started to cry. Auggie ran all the way down to the ground level and scooped her up in his arms.

The two 6-year-olds stared at their arms in amazement, not believing what was happening.

"August?" the little girl asked, and as soon as she spoke, Auggie knew it was true. His heart belonged to her.

So needless to say, Riley had a lot to live up to. She just hoped her marking would show up on her birthday because it felt like she had already waited a lifetime in comparison.

Her grandma Amy's scar showed up on her birthday, but she didn't know her grandpa Allen then. He came for her a week later, tracking her down after his scar appeared. They had been together ever since. Her aunt Morgan's scar showed up on her birthday, too, but her soulmate didn't come for her until six months later on his 18th birthday with a ring in hand.

The Matthews women were pretty lucky, but the men not so much. Her Uncle Eric's mark didn't come until he was 23, and he waited two years before seeking his mate out, wanting to give her the time to grow up. He told Riley it was hard waiting for his mark, but even harder, knowing who he belonged to and not being able to act on it for years.

Her Uncle Josh still didn't have a mark, but it had only been a few years. Maya was convinced it was because she was his soulmate. She kept telling him to wait until her birthday, and despite his many protests, Riley felt like he was waiting on her friend.

Her Uncle Shawn, who was an honorary Matthews, never got his mark. He waited for a few years, but he told Riley that eventually, he accepted that he didn't have a soulmate. She had heard of a few people who never got their marks, and she thought their soulmates must have died before they turned 16 because surely everyone had someone they belonged with.

Maya's mom didn't have a soulmate. She got married at 20 and had Maya. Both she and her husband, Kermit, believed they were going to be the unlucky ones who never got a scar. They agreed it didn't matter and loved each other anyway until Kermit got his scar when Maya was five. He left that night, and no one had seen or heard from him since.

Riley shook herself out of her musings. It wouldn't do to think such unpleasant thoughts on Farkle's night. She crossed her fingers and said a quick prayer that Farkle's scar showed. He was born at 9:43 p.m., so his parents were having a huge party in their building. When the Matthews' arrived, it seemed as though they had invited everyone in New York.

Riley glanced around at all the girls from her school, hoping one of them would get a scar tonight. Farkle deserved happiness. As her eyes circled the large ballroom, she came across one person she was never happy to see. Lucas Friar.

17-year-old Lucas Friar did not have a soulmate, and as far as Riley could tell, he didn't want one. They knew each other, and he was friends with Farkle, but they were definitely not friends. He seemed to enjoy getting under her skin and making her feel foolish.

He looked around the room disinterestedly as he leaned casually against a wall. The minute he made eye contact with her, his look of disinterest turned into a smirk and he strolled over to her.

"Hey, Princess! You're looking mighty purdy this evening! I can't imagine why you'd get all dolled up, it's not like your mark is going to make an appearance tonight" he mocked, looking her up and down. "I don't think your soulmate would appreciate you showing off all your goods like that."

"Shut up, Lucas!" Riley shouted, self-consciously tugging on her dress before crossing her arms in an attempt to cover up. If anything her actions caused more cleavage to show, a move Lucas was sure to notice.

He took a step closer and gazed down at her. "Aw, Riles! You wound me! Want to dance?"

"Yes! With you? No," Riley pushed past him, causing his smirk to disappear.

"Princess, that's not very nice, and here I thought we could have a good time," he said as he followed her, making his stride match hers.

Riley stopped, turning to face him. "What do you want, Friar?"

"I told you. I want to dance."

"Why would you want to dance with me?" Riley asked.

Lucas took a step closer to her, running a finger down her forearm. "Because you are the sexiest woman in the room."

Riley shivered, allowing Lucas to enter her personal space, his body pressed against hers. He smirked down at her, his hands running up and down her arms before he bent down to whisper, "As a matter of fact, I would like to do a whole lot more than dance with you."

And just like that, the spell was broken. Riley shoved him hard. "Pig! You know I'm saving myself for my soulmate."

Lucas scoffed. "What I'm talking about has nothing to do with love. You can save your slow, tender, lovemaking for whatever loser you wind up with. I'm talking about passion, fire."

Riley rolled her eyes. "You have no clue, Lucas. I feel sorry for you. Just because your parents didn't wait for their beloveds, doesn't mean it was the right way to do things. You might think the marks are a joke but look around. Everyone in this room that has found the person they're meant to be with is filled with love and happiness. Can you say the same thing about what goes on in your house?"

Lucas felt like she punched him in the gut, and she had the decency to realize she overstepped. She placed a hand on his bicep. "Lucas, I'm-"

"Save it, Princess," he spat at her, shrugging her hand off him. "You think finding your soulmate is going to be the end all be all? I feel sorry for you. This whole thing is a sham. No one belongs with anyone. You just find someone who makes this shitty place suck a little less and soak up whatever goodness you can. What happens when your scar appears, Riley? No matter who this guy is, you're still going to be the same weird, insecure, nobody you are right now."

With that, he took off toward the open bar, slyly grabbing the first bottle he could reach and heading out to the balcony. Riley stared after him with tears in her eyes, feeling a twinge of something she couldn't describe deep down in the pit of her stomach.

She shook it off, turning to greet her dear friend. "Farkle! Happy birthday!"

Farkle gave his old friend a hug. "I don't know why I'm so nervous. It might not even show up tonight."

"But it might! And even if it doesn't...It could happen any day now!"

Farkle looked down at his arm, which was covered by his suit jacket. "Right. If it doesn't happen tonight, that means there's still hope for you and me or me and Maya."

Riley giggled softly, remembering a time when Farkle had more than friendly feelings for her and the blonde. He was a bit intense back then, but once he backed off, he grew into one of her very best friends. Shaking away her thoughts of the past, she spared a glance towards the balcony where she could see Lucas sulking in the dark.

"Or has your soul already been spoken for?" Farkle asked.

Riley shook her head.

"Definitely not. Lucas is...a pretty distraction, but he's like the tinman. No heart," she said, tapping her chest sadly.

She gave him a watery smile. "And you know me, Farkle. I got to have the heart. Besides," she teased, changing the subject. "Maya seems pretty certain she knows exactly what name will appear on her arm in 2 months."

Farkle nodded, allowing the matter to drop as he glanced at the smartwatch on his arm. "Speaking of, if mine's going to show up, it will be here soon. I better go find my parents."

He pulled her into a warm hug. "For what it's worth, any guy would be lucky to have Riley Matthews marred into their skin."

Riley nodded. "Farkle, we both know it won't be me. We have spent enough time together. They would have come early, just like my parents and Auggie."

Farkle shrugged. "Yogi and Darby were best friends, and their scars didn't show up until Darby's birthday last month. No one understands the magic behind these things, not even you, Riles."

With one last squeeze of her hand, Farkle took off towards the stage. Riley looked around, willing herself to stay away from the balcony, even though she had felt Lucas' eyes burning a hole into her when Farkle hugged her. She didn't know why, but she always seemed to be able to feel his presence.

Spotting Maya, who was standing off to the side, her gaze trained on Josh, Riley gave one final glance to the balcony before going over to her friend.

She wrapped an arm around the blonde's shoulders, directing her away from her uncle and toward the stage.

"Farkle might need us. We better get a little closer, Peaches."

Maya nodded, trying to ignore the tingling she felt in her gut when Josh's eyes finally met hers. She gave him her most beguiling smile, the one she perfected in the mirror when she was 13 years old- the night before she was going to have Christmas dinner with the Matthews. She flashed it on Josh for the first time back then, and when he responded with a charming grin of his own, she knew she had it right.

This time was no different. Although now, every time he grins at her, it's followed by a deprecating shake of his head. She remembered two months later, crying in the bathroom stall of a similar birthday party until Riley found her with a small shake of her head. Maya was elated, jumping in her arms with a whoop of laughter. Every day after that Maya lived in constant fear that Josh would walk through the Matthews door, declaring that he got it, he found her.

Now that her birthday was a short nine weeks and five days away, she was overwhelmed with emotions. She hoped that the dream she had been holding onto for the past four years was coming true, but she was also terrified. She had built Joshua Matthews up so big in her head, there wasn't room for anyone else. What if he wasn't her soulmate? Even worse, what if he was, and he was a disappointment? What if she was a disappointment to him?

She was shaken out of her musings by the sound of silverware tapping against glass. Riley had led her as close to the stage as they could get, and she was feeling a bit claustrophobic. She looked over at her best friend and was hit with an incredible fear. What if her two best friends were destined to be together? Would she wind up out in the cold?

She linked arms with Riley, giving her a tense smile. "No matter what happens, we're forever, Honey."

Riley grabbed her chin, pulling her face toward her. "We are forever and for always, Peaches."

Maya smiled, giving her a squeeze before they focused their attention on Mr. Minkus, who was standing on the stage with a microphone in his hand.

"We only have a couple minutes before my son's birth time, and I just want to say, I'm so proud of Farkle and everything he has accomplished in his young life. When his mother's name appeared on my arm all those years ago, I could never imagine what amazing adventures we would have together. From starting up our company together to raising our son, we have been so blessed."

He lifted his glass. "Farkle, I hope your scar shows up tonight, and I hope you have many, many adventures of your own. I love you, son. To Farkle!"

"Farkle!" everyone shouted, clinking glasses. They all took a sip simultaneously, so the room was deadly quiet when two glasses dropped to the ground and shattered.

* * *

Farkle whipped off his suit jacket and unbuttoned the sleeve of his dress shirt, quickly rolling it up as fast as he could. In the distance, he faintly heard a feminine gasp.

The smell of seared flesh assaulted his senses and he looked down to see a big bright scar written carefully across his arm. Isadora Francine Smackle. It was black, which meant she was close. Somewhere in the city.

He searched around the room, not recognizing the name, but hoping against hope that she was present.

"Farkle?" his mom asked, coming to place a hand on his shoulder. She glanced down at his arm, before turning to face her husband. "Smackle? Does that man in your research department have a daughter?"

Stuart nodded. "She turned 16 a few months ago. I think her name is Isabelle? Izzy?"

"Isadora," Farkle said with certainty, showing his dad his arm briefly before hopping off the stage.

Maya and Riley rushed over to him.

"Did you get it? Can we see?" they asked with eager smiles on their faces.

Farkle nodded absentmindedly at them, brushing them off. He vaguely heard his dad call for the Smackles over the microphone, and two adults headed in that direction, but the girl was nowhere to be found. She had to be here. He couldn't explain it, but he felt it.

"Please! I need to go!" he heard a girl say desperately as she tried to push through the crowd.

He saw a young girl in a dress that was solid black on top and flared with a funky print on the bottom. Her long dark hair was down and wavy, and she was clutching her arm in front of her as if it hurt.

"Isadora?" he called out to her in question, but by the way his heart clenched just looking at her back, he knew it was her.

She froze, slowly turning to face him. She looked like a deer in headlights, and he found himself wanting to do whatever it took to ease her fears. He approached her slowly and spoke softly.

"Hi! I'm Farkle Minkus."

"Hi!" she squeaked, a deep blush appearing on her cheeks. The crowd was too much for her, she couldn't do this. "I'm sorry!"

She ducked between two people and took off through the crowd.

"Isadora!" he shouted, taking off after her.

Riley and Maya had watched the whole exchange and without saying anything to one another, they both chased after their friend. Isadora was standing at the elevators when they all caught up to her, anxiously tapping her foot as she waited for the doors to open.

"I know I'm not the most handsome or charismatic man," Farkle began as he stepped closer to her. "But I'm a good man."

"I, I, that's not," Smackle stuttered, looking anywhere but him, her cheeks flushing even deeper as she panted heavily. "I'm-"

She met Riley's eyes, and the fear and apprehension the brunette saw reflecting back at her caused her to step in.

"Farkle, let's not do this here," Riley said, placing a gentle arm on her friend's shoulder as she passed him.

The elevator dinged open, and Riley guided the frightened girl inside. "Come on, Isadora, we'll all go up to the penthouse away from the crowd, and we'll figure out what happens next."

The girl beside her nodded, calmed by the brunette's gentle presence. "It's Smackle."

"What?" Riley asked, shocked to hear the girl speak.

"I go by Smackle."

Maya giggled as she and Farkle followed the two girls into the elevator. "Smackle and Farkle. It's perfect. You two are made for each other!"

"Well, Smackle, I'm Riley and that's Maya. We're Farkle's best friends, so I'm sure we'll be seeing a lot of each other. We could be your friends, too, if you'd like," Riley said, her cheery, sugar-sweet voice putting the girl at ease.

"I'd like that very much," Smackle confirmed. "I... I don't have many friends. Actually, I don't think I have any."

Farkle's heart went out to her as she shyly met his eyes before quickly darting to look back at the floor.

"Well, you do now, Smacks," Maya said, coming up on the other side of her and linking their arms as the elevator dinged.

Farkle remained silent as he followed the three girls out into the foyer and through the penthouse. He had never felt so nervous before in his entire life. He wanted to hold her and never let go, but he found he was frozen in fear. He had heard of mates who rejected each other. Before today, the thought never bothered him, but looking at the quiet, beautiful girl in front of him, he knew he wouldn't survive it if she rejected him.

Riley brought them to Farkle's set of rooms, settling on the couch in the sitting room with Smackle in the middle and Maya on the other side of her. He stood awkwardly in front of her, unsure how to proceed. He was a man of science, not emotion. He had never felt this way before. He could only hope he was having the same effect on her.

"Farkle, why don't Maya and I go make some tea and you two can-" Riley stopped, looking down at the hand that was clenching her arm. "What's wrong, Smackle?"

"Please," she squeaked. "Don't leave me."

She quickly flashed an apologetic look in Farkle's direction before focusing her attention back on Riley. "I'm... It's..."

Riley nodded as if she had experienced this same situation a million times before. "I understand. It's overwhelming, isn't it? I won't leave until you ask me to, okay?"

Smackle nodded eagerly. "Thank you."

"Maya, can you handle the tea? I'm sure someone is down in the kitchen that can help."

The blonde nodded, placing a comforting hand on Farkle's shoulder as she walked out the door. He cautiously took Maya's seat, trying not to feel dejected when Smackle scooted away from him.

"Isadora," he began carefully, " I mean, Smackle If you don't want... It's okay. No one is going to force you to do anything."

She stared down at her hands. "I don't know how to do this."

Farkle reached out and grabbed her hand. "I don't either."

She stared at their joined hands, her heartbeat returning to normal for the first time since the scar had appeared on her arm.

"No one does at first," Riley reassured. "You guys just have to... Find your own way. Take your time, get to know each other, and trust that the universe knows what it's doing."

Smackle nodded, gently extracting her hand from Farkle's. "That sounds reasonable."

Farkle tried to hide his disappointment at the loss of contact, giving her a small smile. "The Smarkle way. That sounds nice."

"So, Smackle, where do you go to school?" Riley asked. "I don't think I've seen you at Abigail Adams."

She shook her head. "I don't go there. I go to Einstein Academy."

"Another genius?" Maya asked, coming into the room with a tray of drinks and some snacks. "Farkle almost went to that school, but he didn't want to leave us."

She set the tray on the coffee table before coming to sit on the armchair next to Riley.

"What's your favorite subject?" Farkle asked, eager to learn more about this girl that the world had decided was his soulmate.

"Oh, well, I excel at all subjects, but I prefer math and science."

"What sort of courses are you taking this semester?" Farkle asked, leaning in as she began to speak.

Riley and Maya backed away slowly as the two geniuses began to discuss scientific theories that neither of the girls understood.

"That, Maya, that's the dream," Riley murmured when they were seated safely across the room in the bay window Farkle had built for them. Riley eyed the couple that was now too far away to hear, but close enough if one of them decided she was needed. "They're a perfect match."

"But what happens if the universe screws up? What if my soulmate rejects me? What if everything's absolutely perfect and I screw it up? What if I'm not ready? We're only sixteen, Riles! Forever is a long time!"

"Maya! You've wanted Josh to be your soulmate since we were 8 years old! You were ready for forever back then."

"That was different."

"I don't have all the answers, Peaches," Riley said, not taking her eyes off the couple that was now laughing. Farkle hesitantly reached out to brush a strand of hair behind Smackle's ear. "But I want that. I've seen that my entire life, and I won't settle for anything less."

"Well, then that's what you'll get, Honey."

They quietly watched the couple for a few more minutes before Farkle stood up, taking Smackle's hand and leading her over to them.

"Thank you so much for your help, Riley," Smackle said sincerely. "I am not very adept at social situations, so this whole thing is a bit overwhelming."

"That's okay, Smackle. I figure we'll wind up being good friends now that you and Farkle are mated. I mean, if you guys are going to honor the scars."

Farkle and Smackle exchanged glances before he spoke. "We're going to try. No pressure."

Smackle smiled at Farkle. "We're going to go slow, starting with going to the same school."

"The same school? You're leaving us, Farkle?" Riley asked as she and Maya stood.

He shook his head. "Isadora is going to come to our school. We figured it would be better to have friends around."

The girls smiled brightly. "Stick with us, Smackle, and we'll make sure you survive high school."

"Thank you, Maya. We need to go find our parents to let them know what we've decided."

Riley placed her hand on Farkle's shoulder to stop him from turning away. "Why don't you guys stay up here and we'll tell them where you are? That way you can avoid the crowds."

Farkle smiled gratefully at her, sighing in relief, glad to be friends with someone so thoughtful. "That sounds like a good idea. Thanks, Riles."

When they reached the floor that the party was being held, it seemed as though nothing earth-shattering had happened. Everyone was still there, dancing and having a good time. The Minkus and the Smackles were off sitting alone together, drinking and laughing.

"Mr. Minkus," Riley said as she cautiously approached their table.

"Riley! This is Mr. and Mrs. Smackle. This is Riley Matthews. She's one of Farkle's dearest friends," he said, holding a hand out to her. "Mr. Smackle works for me. We're just getting to know each other better."

"That's good. Your children are doing the same. Upstairs. Isadora wasn't comfortable down here. They would like for you all to come up there to discuss things moving forward."

Stuart nodded at the young girl, and Jennifer led the Smackles to the private elevator. "Thank you so much for your help, Riley. It's harder for parents. I knew Jennifer when we were kids, but she never looked at me twice. When her birthday came and she was stuck with me, we had a rough go of it for a few months. We were both so young and unsure of each other. We've been so happy for so long, I had completely forgotten about those first awkward encounters until today."

"I never thought about what happens after you get your scar. My parents, Auggie, they all fell in love instantaneously. What if I already know my soulmate and I just didn't realize we belonged together? How could you look at your love and not know?"

Stuart gave her a comforting pat. "I didn't know. I'm sure Farkle still doesn't know for sure. I knew your parents my whole life, and I was often envious of them because they always knew where they would wind up. At the same time, they always knew where they would wind up. Part of growing up is learning who you are. They were under a tremendous amount of pressure, experiencing these overwhelming feelings of love when they were too young to understand it. Their whole lives they always had to consider each other. They never got to be just Cory and just Topanga. They were always Cory and Topanga."

Riley bit her lip. She hadn't thought of it that way before. "I suppose that wouldn't be easy, but what Farkle's going through isn't easy either. They're complete strangers."

Stuart nodded. "As long as they listen to each other and take the time to get to know one another, they'll be fine. They're meant to be, Riley."

With one last pat on her shoulder, Stuart headed off to the elevators. Riley sighed, looking around for Maya. She finally saw her, dancing with Josh. Giggling at her friend, she decided to head out, getting her jacket from the coat check.

Her jacket firmly in place, she wrapped her arms around herself when out of nowhere, a hand reached out and pulled her out onto the balcony.

"Let me see it."

"Lucas? What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Matthews. I saw you with Farkle and then with his dad. Let me see it," he growled, backing her up against the wall, his lower half pressed against hers.

She shook her head, trying to understand what he was getting at. She was trapped, his hands on either side of her body, her bare legs feeling the warmth of his skin through his dress pants.

"Show me your arm, Riley."

She couldn't help it. She laughed. She laughed loud and hard, and the more agitated Lucas got, the harder she laughed until she was breathless, her stomach clenching and unclenching painfully.

Not being able to talk, she wordlessly yanked her arm out of her sleeve, displaying the bare, unmarred skin to his desperate eyes. He looked over her arm frantically.

"You disappeared after... I thought..." Lucas mumbled, not making eye contact. He was still so close to her she could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"I'm not. Why would you care anyway?" Riley asked, shoving her arm back in her sleeve.

Lucas' hands had made their way to her waist, idly rubbing her hip bone with his thumbs. "I don't know. I just didn't want you to belong to someone."

"Do you... Do you want me to belong to you?" she asked hesitantly.

Lucas scoffed, taking a step back from her and running a hand through his hair. "Of course not. I just wanted to-"

"What? What do you want, Lucas?"

Riley took a step forward, closing the distance between them once more. That was all the invitation he needed. He grabbed her hips firmly and pulled her against him roughly. She let out a surprised gasp, her mouth dropping open, and before she could react, he attached his own mouth to hers.

Her mouth still open, he slipped his tongue inside, the taste of whiskey hitting her system. Once the shock wore off, she sighed into him, allowing her body to mold to his. Sensing her acceptance, he spun her around, pressing her up against the glass door, the curtains keeping them lost in the shadows.

She ran her hands up around his back, pulling him in closer. Her mind was going a mile a minute, having never done this before, she let instinct take over. She felt like a cat, rubbing against him, her whole body humming. His hand reached up to grip the curls he'd itched to touch for longer than he cared to admit. He yanked her head back, nuzzling and biting her neck and ear.

"Lucas," she moaned breathlessly, pulling his dress shirt out of his pants so she could claw at his lower back.

"Oh, fuck, Riley," he groaned, trying to bring her body closer to his. She lifted up one leg to hook his body, and he immediately responded, grabbing her thigh to help her keep her balance. He ran his hand up under her dress, reaching for her panties. Before he could get there, she was gone. She pushed him away, walking over to the other side of the balcony as she panted heavily, running a shaky hand through her now tousled hair.

He started to walk towards her, but with every step he took, she took one back. "What's wrong?"

Riley shook her head furiously. "I can't do this."

Lucas stared at her swollen lips and messy hair. Her jacket was hanging off her shoulders and her dress had shifted, she looked every bit a freshly ravaged woman. He glanced at her neck and wondered if she would wake up in the morning with a hickey. "Why not?"

"Because you're not..." she trailed off. She was saving herself for her soulmate.

"I'm not what? Good enough for you?" He bellowed, his confusion and arousal giving away to frustration and anger.

"That's not what I'm saying. I've never... I'm waiting for my scar," she explained weakly, rubbing the spot on her arm where the mark would eventually appear. She awkwardly tried to right her clothes, wrapping her arms around herself and looking anywhere but him.

Lucas scoffed. "Whatever, princess. I just wanted to see how far you'd let me go anyways. Now I know."

She jerked her head up to meet his eyes, hers ablaze. "You don't have to act like a jerk about it."

"I'm not acting like anything. This is who I am, Riley." He held his arms out as if he was offering himself up for examination. "You're right, I'm not good enough for you."

"I didn't-"

"But I have news for you, princess," he spat, ignoring her interruption. "Even if you get your precious scar, and there's no guarantee that you will, but if you do, he's not going to get you as hot as I had you just now."

He stepped towards her again, backing her up to the stone railing overlooking the city. "Your soul might be made for someone else, but your body was made for me."

Despite herself, she shivered at the certainty of his words, his eyes burning into her. His smirk revealed that he knew how much he was affecting her. With a sound of disgust, she shoved him back as hard as she could. She had taken him off guard, so Lucas ended up on the ground.

"No part of me belongs to you, Lucas. This was a mistake."

She stomped past him to go back inside as he called after her. "It may be a mistake, but it's one that will haunt you for the rest of your life while you're having boring vanilla sex with some sweaty neanderthal that doesn't know how to please you."

Tears stung Riley's eyes, but she didn't turn around. How could someone who was so cruel have such a profound effect on her? She took a deep breath to calm herself and stepped inside, leaving him alone in the dark, the taste of whiskey still on her tongue.

Lucas sat frozen on the ground, unsure whether to laugh or cry. He made a decision then and there to cut back on his drinking. Riley made him insane enough when he was sober, but with his inhibitions lowered, he lost all control of himself. How could he be so attracted to someone who was so wrong for him? Why did the thought of her with Farkle make him feel so out of control?

He did not have any use for a soulmate. He didn't want to get married or have babies or belong to anyone but himself. As soon as he turned 18, he was getting the hell out of this city and back to the country where he could work on his Pappy's ranch and be left alone.

He only had 18 more months and then Riley would be nothing more than a distant memory, a wet dream. He just had to survive her for a little while longer, then she would get her scar and be someone else's problem. Once she knew who her mate was, she wouldn't give him a second glance.

He gave a disgusted sigh, standing up and wiping his hands on his pants. He didn't know why he even came to this stupid party. He and Farkle were partners in French class, and they were fairly friendly with one another. If he was being honest with himself, he accepted the invitation because he knew she would be there.

Lucas Friar was used to the attention of pretty girls, especially since he moved to New York in the seventh grade. The older they got, the more girls seemed to want a tryst with him before they were taken off the market for good. At first, he was willing to oblige, but no girl could ever distract him from Riley Matthews and her stunning smile.

The first day they met, she fell into his lap on the subway. She giggled at him prettily, and his heart jumped up into his throat. A few short hours later, he wound up sitting behind her in her father's history class.

He thought his luck was finally turning around until a few days later when she lamented about soulmates and scars and destiny. Her father assigned them as partners for a project without technology, but listening to her gush to Maya about getting her scar twisted his stomach and he stood her up.

For weeks after that, she struggled to get his attention, but when Missy Bradford asked him to the movies and he accepted despite Riley's protests, she didn't look his way again for a long time. To be fair, he was doing his best not to look her way. He wrapped himself around Missy for a few months, but he found he was all too aware of the quirky brunette.

Missy grew fed up with his disinterest, so he moved on to Darby. He kept moving on until he realized that no girl could distract him from the sun, and Riley Matthews most certainly was the sun. He hated her.

Of course, he still wound up under the bleachers every once and a while. A guy had needs after all. He idly licked his lips as he made his way out of the building and towards his home, the taste of Riley still clinging to them.

Now that he had a piece of her, he didn't think he would be satisfied with anyone else. What was he going to do? How could someone so incredibly naive bring out so much passion in him?

He rushed past his parents, trying to avoid their derision, before slamming his bedroom door and turning up his music as loud as he could get away with, hoping to drown out the inevitable argument. Only 18 more months and he could be out of this hellhole.

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Lucas is going to be a bit on the Texas!Lucas side for a bit, seeing as how he didn't have the influence of the group. The good guy is still there, he's just buried underneath a lot of hurt.**

 **I'm planning on this story being under 10 chapters, so we are going to jump ahead in time for a bit until we get to Riley's birthday.**


	2. Halloween

**AN: Oh my! The response to the first chapter of this story has been overwhelming! Thank you so much for your words of encouragement. Updates will be sporadic at best, but I promise I haven't forgotten about this fic! I'm writing this story a bit differently than anything else I have ever written. Each chapter focuses on a specific day, so we're jumping ahead a lot, but I want to finish each day in one chapter, so even though my updates are spread out, the chapters are much longer than I'm used to, so it takes a bit more time!**

 **Anywho, enjoy!**

* * *

October 31st

For the past month, Riley kept herself busy helping Smackle become acclimated to her new school. They had quite a few classes together, and she found that she really enjoyed talking to the genius. Their friendship was, in Riley's opinion, being cemented tonight as they got ready together and went to a party at one of their friends' houses.

"So, Smacks, things are going good with Farkle, right?" Maya asked. She didn't have as many classes with Smackle, but the two girls had bonded over study sessions at Topanga's and Friday night get-togethers at Farkle's. The only problem was, Farkle was usually around, so Maya hadn't had the opportunity to grill the girl yet.

"Farkle is very...genuine. I can see why the universe thinks we are suited."

Riley frowned. "The universe doesn't think you're just suited for each other, Smackle. You two are perfect for each other. It's destiny."

Smackle nodded. "Some people would call it destiny, but, Riley, we always have a choice. Remember that."

Riley nodded solemnly, but she knew for her there was no choice. It would always be her soulmate. She had seen the power of soulmates firsthand, and she knew it was something you couldn't run from. She didn't understand why anyone would even want to.

Over the past month, she marveled at how well suited Smackle and Farkle were and how seamlessly the female genius fit into their little group. The last time she felt such an instantaneous connection was with he who shall not be named, and she had been incredibly wrong about him.

Speaking of Lucas, he had practically disappeared in the days after Farkle's party. Not that she was looking for him or anything. Okay, maybe she noticed he wasn't in his usual seat in history class, so maybe she glanced over to the table he normally sat at during lunch and saw he wasn't there either, and yes, she took the long way to gym, so she could pass by his locker. The weather had been nice, so she even walked around the football field a couple times. She wasn't looking for him under the bleachers, but she did notice he wasn't there. Not that Riley cared about his absence, but by the time Friday rolled around, she was a little annoyed.

Who was he to avoid her? He was the one who attacked her with his mouth! Riley had decided if he wasn't back in school on Monday, she was going to track him down and demand answers, but there he was on Monday morning, right in his usual seat. Only, Missy Bradford had taken up residence on his lap.

Ugh. Just the thought of the blonde couple could make Riley sick to her stomach. Missy had latched on to Lucas like a second skin, and he seemed only too pleased to let her. For the past month, the two of them seemed to be back on the "on" phase of their on-again-and-off-again relationship.

As she zipped up her costume, she briefly wondered if the blonde pair truly were soulmates. For some reason that she didn't want to analyze, the thought made her insides twist. She couldn't imagine Missy making Lucas truly happy. She brought out the worst in him. He needed someone who would make him want to be a better man. _Someone like you_ , a voice whispered at the edge of her subconscious. She shook off the thought as quickly as it came. There is no way she and Lucas Friar were soulmates. She needed a nice boy, a Prince Charming, the kind of guy who would sweep her off her feet and make her forget all about guys like Lucas Friar and his hot kisses.

The group had decided to do themed costumes this year, and she was excited that she got to be Daphne. The purple dress was a bit short for her taste and the green scarf did little to hide the small amount of cleavage she possessed, but the boots were amazing! Foregoing a wig, she used temporary dye to give her hair just enough of a red tint that she wouldn't be mistaken for anyone else. She was clearly Daphne.

Smackle picked Velma, opting to pin her hair to look shorter and wear her own glasses, and Farkle was, of course, Shaggy. Maya had decided to be Scooby himself, wearing a cute brown dress, complete with a tail, blue collar, and dog ears. She pulled her long hair back in a high, smooth, pin-straight, ponytail, wearing light makeup, except for her dark eyeliner. Maya wanted them to look hot, but not slutty, and in Riley's modest opinion, they had succeeded.

Maya came out of the bathroom, posing and spinning, like a model on crack making the two girls giggle until a very deep, very male, full-bellied laugh stopped her in her tracks.

"Boing! Uh, I mean Josh! I didn't think you would still be here!" Maya shrieked, trying and failing to keep the blush from creeping up her cheeks.

Last year, Josh had moved to New York from Philadelphia to attend NYU. At first, he was living in the dorms only coming over to do his laundry, but he had a roommate who drove him crazy. Despite his many efforts to get along with him, Josh spent more time at his brother's house on the couch than he did in his own bed. By winter break, they decided to transform Cory's tiny office into a room and let Josh stay with them permanently. He got his deposit back from the housing department, and Riley's grandparents brought most of his stuff up when they come for Christmas.

The room was small, but Josh said it was much bigger than the space he shared with his roommate. The arrangement worked out so well, they decided to do it again for the next year. Riley suspected that despite his many protests to the contrary, her blonde friend had something to do with his contentment at his current living situation.

Josh came and went as he pleased, spending a lot of nights out with friends. On the weekends, he was usually at his best friend's apartment, but sometimes he took the train to visit his other family members, who were spread throughout the North East.

"I'm headed to Justin's in a bit, but I promised Aug I would wait to see their costumes first. Speaking of, nice tail," he teased, tugging on the aforementioned object.

Maya blushed again, jerking her tail out of his grasp. Josh had a way of making her feel like both a woman and a little kid all at once. "Hey, it was either this or an orange ascot, but our Daphne managed to find a Fred of her own."

Josh smirked, taking a step closer as he murmured, "I prefer the collar to an ascot any day."

Maya's eyes widened as her smile grew. Was Josh Matthews flirting with her? He seemed to come to the same realization at the same time because he took a step back and his smile transformed into something less intense and much friendlier. Living with his brother and his family had been great, but the more time he spent around the blonde, the harder time he had reminding himself that she was too young for him.

Just a couple more weeks and she would (hopefully) get her scar and this little crush of hers would disappear. The thought made him sadder than he would like to admit, but he knew it was for the best. Although he did enjoy her hero-worship and she always managed to make him feel better about himself when he was having a bad day, he knew she deserved someone who made her feel the same way.

In the back of his mind, the small what if curled around his senses, but he shook it off. There was no use wondering about that. He wouldn't begin to entertain the thought of the two of them so close to the finish line. If he went down that road, he would only give her false hope when he could get his scar at any moment. Even if Maya wasn't his soulmate, she was his friend, and he would never want to hurt her like the way her mother had been hurt.

"Uncle Josh!" Auggie cried from down the hall.

"I better go save Auggie. Ava's trying to get him in tights," Josh said as he rubbed the back of his neck, trying to ignore the sudden tension between him and the blonde.

Maya nodded. "If Tinkerbell wants her Peter Pan in tights, he'll wind up in tights, no matter how many reinforcements he calls in."

Even though Josh agreed, he took the opportunity to escape the mesmerizing blonde. A few more weeks he reminded himself and all this would all be over.

* * *

Farkle arrived at the bay window promptly at 9:00 p.m. dressed in a green v-neck t-shirt and brown pants, his hair left messy. Despite "not shaving" for the two weeks leading up to Halloween, he had very little stubble, so Maya improvised with some makeup. Farkle grumbled about it, but seeing Smackle's delight at his discomfort made up his mind for him.

"You look lovely, Velma," he said sincerely.

"Uh! Uh! What are we chopped liver?" Maya asked as she and Riley struck a dramatic pose together.

"Yeah, you guys look great, too," Farkle murmured, but his eyes never left Smackle.

It occurred to her that most women in her position would be intimidated that their significant other had such a close connection to two beautiful women, and admittedly, Smackle was at first, but Farkle had made it clear from day one he only had eyes for her, and the two girls in question had fast become her closest confidantes.

"Hey, now! This hair took forever!" Riley pouted.

"Where's our Fred?" Farkle asked, finally turning his eyes to his friends.

"He's meeting us at Darby's."

Farkle glanced down at his watch. "Well, we better get going before Riley turns into a pumpkin."

"I hate going to things that start at 10," Riley confirmed. "But I took a nap, and Maya hopped me up on Pumpkin Spice Lattes."

Farkle froze in his spot in the doorway, causing Smackle to bump into him. "Maya Penelope Hart! She is going to be out of control! I'm not babysitting a jitterbug who is going to crash long before the party is over!"

"Relax, Shaggy, your old pal Scooby has your back," Maya teased as she brushed past the couple. "Riley will be fine. Darby already as one of her guest rooms reserved for us. So when Sleeping Beauty starts to fade, we will just tuck her in snug as a bug!"

Riley's lower lip jutted out. "It's not my fault I come from a well-adjusted family who taught me to get 8 hours of sleep every night!"

Continuing to laugh and tease one another, the four friends waved bye to the Matthews, ignoring Cory's sputtered protests and last minute attempts to get them to stay home.

* * *

The party was in full swing by the time the Scooby gang had arrived. Darby had an expansive townhouse with six bedrooms and four baths. Her father worked for PR firm that did a lot of business with celebrities and government officials, and her parents had been invited to a big party in DC for Halloween. They wouldn't be back until late the next day, so most of their classmates planned on staying over.

A tipsy and giggling Darby, dressed as Sally from Nightmare before Christmas, wrapped Maya and Riley in a big hug before she led them up to the room they were be sleeping in.

"You guys can leave your stuff up here. Sarah may bunk in here with you if she doesn't find someone to cuddle up next to," Darby teased. "I think most everyone is already here. Of course, Lucas and Billy didn't dress up..."

"Lucas is here?" Riley asked with eyebrows raised.

Darby rolled her eyes as they made their way down the stairs. "Yeah, he's the one with Missy's face permanently attached to his."

Maya laughed. "God, between the two of them, the slut rabies are probably out of control."

Riley giggled behind her palm, ignoring the twinge of regret she had about keeping her latest makeout a secret from her best friend.

"No offense, Darbs," Maya said when they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Please, that was so seventh grade. I've moved on to bigger and better things. Anywho, did you see what Missy is wearing?"

Riley froze at the edge of the large den. Missy was on Lucas's lap, wearing a black mini skirt and black bustier with black cat ears perched on her head. The couple, not surprisingly, were kissing, Lucas' hand resting on the blonde's bare skin on her lower back where her top and skirt left a gap.

"Wow," Maya muttered. "That is the textbook definition of a slutty cat costume."

Riley pinched her arm.

"Ow! Riles! What's with the small pinch?"

"Stop slut-shaming, Peaches. It's none of our business what Missy does or with who."

Maya pouted, rubbing her arm. She knew whether her brunette bestie admitted it or not that the blonde couple bothered her. Deep down, Maya knew that Riley still had some sort of feelings for Lucas, no matter how much she tried to convince even she didn't. Lucas was after all her first and only kiss. Other than Lucas, Riley had never shown any interest in any guy, content to just wait for her scar to appear.

They kissed once (that Maya knew of) in the 8th grade when Riley decided she wanted to know what it felt like. She walked right over to Lucas on the subway, sat on his lap, and planted a kiss on his kips, getting up and getting off at the next stop without a word.

Maya had been so proud of her little plant that day, and she didn't miss the stupefied look on Lucas' face after it happened. It was such a badass move that Maya didn't even mind that they got off at the wrong stop because of it.

That was years ago, but Maya knew Riley held a special place in her heart for the boy, even if she was content to ignore it. Being the best friend she was, she didn't acknowledge it either, but she was sure to glare at any and all girls wrapped around the Texan, especially Missy, the original leech.

"Okay, Riles. Let's just ignore them all together. I need a drink."

Maya wandered over to the bar that had been set up, mixing herself a drink and grabbing a wine cooler for her friend before she led them to a corner of the house away from the couple.

Just then, Riley's phone went off. She glanced down at the text message, grinning. "My Fred is here! I'm going to go out and get him. Be right back!"

Maya waved her off, taking a sip of her drink, caught up in her conversation with Sarah, who was dressed as little red riding hood, basket and all.

Riley raced to the door, squealing excitedly when she opened it and saw her blonde friend. "Evan! You made it!"

She gave him a huge hug. "I love your costume!"

Evan lifted her up, giving her a peck on the cheek. "Well, what is Daphne without Fred?" he teased. "Where's the rest of the gang?"

"Oh! Evan, you're going to love Smackle! She's the Velma of our group. Remember I told you Farkle got his mark?"

Evan nodded distractedly as the couple walked up to them, Farkle handing him a beer. "Thanks, man. Good to see you."

Farkle nodded, introducing him to Smackle. Evan was the son of a woman that his parents and Riley's parents knew in high school. He went to a private school on the upper east side, but he made sure to come visit his friends when he could.

When Darby and Sarah noticed him, they both ran up to give him a hug, talking excitedly as they led him up to the bedrooms. Evan grabbed Riley's hand pulling her along with them. Lucas zeroed in on the contact, nudging Missy off his lap as he took a long pull off his beer.

"Who's that?" he asked, trying to sound uninterested.

Missy shrugged. "The guy with Matthews? I've never seen him before."

"Hey! Bartender!" Missy called out to Charlie Gardner. "Will you make me a drink?"

Moments later, Charlie, dressed as Clark Kent, walked up to the couple, taking a seat next to them as he handed Missy her drink,

"Do you know who that cutie dressed up as Fred is?" Missy asked.

"Yeah, he and the other scoobs go way back. Their parents are friendly. I think his name is Evan. Why, Miss, you interested?" he teased.

Missy shook her head. "No, it just looks like you got some competition is all."

Lucas furrowed his eyebrows. "You have a thing for Riley, Gardner?"

Charlie bristled at his tone, adjusting the black frames he had perched on his nose. "Do you have a problem with that, Friar?"

Lucas shook his head, leaning back and putting his arm over Missy's shoulder. "Heck, no. I just don't get it is all. Matthews is way too wrapped up in destiny to waste your time on."

"I have just as much chance as anybody else to be her mate."

"Oh! I have a great idea!" Missy squealed, clapping her hands together as everyone gathered around the big sectional. "Let's play seven minutes in heaven!"

Darby sighed. "I'm not playing that."

"Well, obviously all you boring, old married couples are exempt!" Missy argued.

"That leaves me, Riley, Maya, and Sarah for the girls and Lucas, Charlie, Billy, and Evan for the guys!"

"Uh, I don't think Evan-" Riley started but stopped when he rested his hand on her arm.

"It's fine, Riles. I'll play. But maybe we should go into the kitchen and see if anyone else here wants to play."

Missy shook her head. "You want to get stuck with Back of the Class Brenda? No. The 8 of us are the only attractive single people in the house. Trust me. So, you all in?"

Sarah quickly nodded in agreement as did Billy and Charlie. Maya shrugged, trying to make it look as if she didn't care one way or the other. She had never been kissed, and she didn't really want any of those guys to be her first, but there was no way she was admitting that to the whole class. Hoping for Evan, she agreed.

No one looked to Lucas for acknowledgment, assuming based on his reputation that he would be fine with the game. All eyes turned to Riley, who was blushing and biting her lip, trying not to make eye contact with any of them.

"Come on, Riley!" Missy pressed on. "It'll be fun!"

She made eye contact with Charlie before she continued, "Look, I'll just pick names and we'll see who draws who. Go into the closet with your partner, and if you two decide you don't want to kiss, well you don't have to."

She wrote all four girls names down and folded up the pieces of paper. She went to Charlie first, shaking the names in her hand.

"Look at that! Charlie picked Riley!"

Inwardly, Riley sighed. Everyone knew Charlie had a crush on her, and Missy wasn't that great of an actress. The game was rigged. A point even further proven when Evan drew Missy's name.

"That leaves Billy with Sarah, and Lucas with... Maya!" Missy exclaimed, and that knot that had been twisting up inside Riley ever since they got there pulled itself so tight she thought she would choke.

As Missy was organizing who would go where, Riley was berating herself for not telling Maya about what had happened between her and Lucas. She was so worried about the blonde couple, she didn't even notice that both of them were focused on her. Yogi got roped into holding the timer, and before Riley had time to think, she was thrust into the front hall closet, stumbling into Charlie Gardner's chest.

* * *

"Listen, Hopalong-"

"Don't call me-"

"We both know you don't want to kiss me," Maya began, standing as far away from Lucas as she possibly could in the game closet in the basement.

"Who says I don't-"

"We both know there's only one girl you want to kiss, and it isn't the girl you were kissing earlier tonight," Maya said pointedly, reaching up to pull the chain that would turn on the light.

"I don't know what-"

"Yes, you do," Maya insisted. "I don't know why you are the way you are, but believe me, I know what a person looks like when they are in love with-"

"In love! I'm not-"

"Whatever, Ranger Rick. I'm just saying. I don't want to kiss you, and you don't want to kiss me, so let's just hang out for 6 and a half more minutes. In silence preferably."

"Would you stop-"

"Interrupting you? I would if I wanted to hear what you had to say, but so far everything you've said has been bullshit and we both know it."

Lucas clenched his fist, trying not to let the little spitfire get to him. "Okay, no bullshit. What makes you think I want Riley?"

Maya smirked in triumph. "Maybe because I never mentioned Riley by name and you knew who I was talking about. Maybe because I have watched you watch her for two years. But mostly because I saw the look in your eyes when Evan came walking through the door. It was the same look you had when you realized Riley was going into a closet with Cheese Souffle."

Lucas ran a hand down his face. "Whatever. So I think Riley's hot. I like to look at her. It doesn't mean I'm in love with her."

Maya laughed. "Like I said, I know what it looks like when you're in love with a Matthews."

Before Lucas had time to process Maya's sentence, she was on to the next thing. "You could be her soulmate you know. You haven't gotten yours yet."

Lucas laughed a self-deprecating laugh. "I won't be getting one, Hart."

Maya shook her head. "It's only been a few months. You can't possibly know that already."

"Trust me, I know. No one in my family gets them."

Maya reached out and placed a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. "My mom never got hers either, but that hasn't stopped me from hoping."

"No, you don't get it."

"Believe me, Lucas, I do, I-"

"No! No one in my family has one," Lucas exclaimed, feeling his self-control snap. "No one in my family has _ever_ gotten one. Not my parents or my grandparents or their parents or their parents. Not my aunt or my uncle. None of my cousins. No one in my family has ever gotten a damn scar! And Riley comes from a family lousy with them! Her parents were basically born with theirs. She'll get a scar. She will get hers, but I'm never going to get mine."

"Lucas, have you ever told-"

Lucas grabbed Maya by the shoulders. "No, I've never told anyone that, and you can't either. Promise me, Maya."

She smelled the whiskey on his breath and realized the only reason he had revealed such a tragic secret was because he had been drinking. "I won't ever tell, Lucas. I promise."

She leaned in and gave him a hug, and with the bad luck Harts and Friars had been known to have, that was when the door slammed open.

"Dang, Maya, you guys have been in here for damn near 20 minutes! Even Billy and Sarah came up for air before then!" Missy teased.

But Maya wasn't paying any attention to Missy, she was staring directly at Riley, and she knew her best friend long enough to know that she had just gotten a very wrong idea about what went on in this closet.

"Riles-" Maya started, but Riley waved her off with a forced laugh.

"It's a party, Maya, and I want to take a shot!"

Evan's eyes grew huge. "Riley, are you sure? You really can't handle your liquor."

But Missy had already grabbed the brunette's arm, pulling her to the bar with a drunken cackle. "Heck yes! Little miss priss wants to loosen up! Let's do some shots, Riley!'

* * *

Lucas looked at the cards in his hands, trying his damnedest to ignore the two girls who were dancing and laughing hysterically. Missy and Riley had formed the type of friendship girls can only have when they are particularly drunk, acting as though they were the closest of friends for their whole lives.

They kept hugging each other and talking excitedly over one another, even going to the bathroom together. Lucas would have found the whole situation incredibly amusing, if not for the fact the Riley had been ignoring him all night. Nothing he did seemed to get a rise out of her or her attention in any way, shape, or form.

He was comforted by the fact that Riley seemed to be icing Maya out as well, her attention being solely focused on Missy. They were now taking shots together, Evan doing his best to pour Riley the smallest amount of alcohol he could, but it didn't seem to slow the brunette down.

Lucas had been watching her out of the corner of his eye, nursing the bottle of beer in front of him. After his revelation to Maya, he decided to slow down. It wouldn't do him any good to get emotional with any more of his classmates.

Riley finally broke away from Missy, calling out that she was going to go grab her charger. Finishing off his beer, Lucas tossed his cards to Yogi, who's Jack makeup had become a smudged mess on his cheeks, and followed after Riley, ignoring the knowing smirk that Maya shot his way.

He found Riley exiting one of the bedrooms, pressing himself against her and effectively trapping her between him and the door. Fingering her hair, he murmured, "What on earth did you do to yourself?"

Riley jerked her hair out of his reach. "Do I look like Daphne or what?"

Lucas nodded, resting his cheek against the nape of her neck as he inhaled the scent of her hair. "But I prefer Riley."

"It's only temporary. It will fade in 20 washes or less."

Lucas smirked, moving her hair out of the way so he could kiss her neck. "Thank God."

Riley giggled, then remembering she was supposed to be mad at him, she pushed him off her. "Don't touch me."

"What's your problem, Matthews? I'm not good enough to kiss now?" he growled.

"Why don't you go ask Maya?" she shot back defensively.

Lucas' face softened, a broad, self-satisfied grin overtaking his features. "You're jealous."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not," Riley pouted, crossing her arms in front of her.

Lucas grabbed her forearms, bending slightly so he was at eye level with her. "Nothing happened with Maya."

"Nothing?" Riley asked, wiggling out of his grasp. "Then why were you all over each other?"

Lucas laughed, amused that he seemed to affect her just as much as she affected him. "We were having a heart to heart. Maya was attempting to comfort me."

"What could you and Maya possibly have to talk about?" Riley snapped back, not believing him for a second.

Lucas raised his eyebrows as if the answer were obvious. "You."

"Me?" Riley asked self-consciously, allowing him to come back into her space.

"You," Lucas confirmed with a nod, settling himself back at the nape of her neck, kissing his way up to her ear. "You've been driving me crazy all night. I love those boots."

Riley gave in for just a second, turning to kiss him before she remembered another blonde that he had been with. When their lips touched, the image of Missy on his lap assaulted her senses, and she pushed him away again. "What about your girlfriend?"

"Missy is not my girlfriend, Jealous."

"I'm not jealous!" Riley insisted.

"Oh, You, my friend, are Jealous McJealouster."

"I am not! I just don't want to be kissing someone else's guy. You two have been attached at the lips for the past month."

Lucas moved on to the other side of her neck, giving it the same attention. When he made his way up to her ear, he whispered, "It's okay to be jealous, Riles. I'll admit the thought of you and Gardner in a dark closet is clawing at my insides."

"I'm not-"

Before Riley could finish her sentence, Lucas interrupted her with a kiss, tasting the alcohol on her tongue. She trembled as he reached around her, stroking her back. After a few minutes, he pulled away. "Tell me, Princess, did Charlie get you this hot? Did he see you all messed up hair and swollen lipped?"

Riley shook her head vigorously. "Nothing happened."

He leaned in, removing her scarf from around her neck and letting it slide to the floor as he sucked on the skin he had just revealed.

"What about that Evan kid?" Lucas asked as he pulled away.

Riley was dazed, rapidly blinking as she tried to figure out what Lucas was talking about. "Evan? What about him?"

"Riley, don't be cute. You know what I'm asking."

Riley looked at him confused before she burst into laughter as the realization set in. "Lucas, Evan is gay."

He smiled, the sick feeling that had been nagging him ever since he first saw Riley in Evan's arms finally subsiding. "Oh, I bet Missy just loved hearing that."

Riley giggled, remembering the rant Missy went on in the bathroom about that very fact. She leaned up to kiss Lucas, and he obliged, giving her a quick peck before he pulled away.

"So, just to clarify... you haven't been kissing anyone else tonight?" Lucas asked, trying to act as if her answer didn't matter to him.

"Lucas! You're the only boy I've ever kissed," Riley responded, blushing slightly when she realized what she'd revealed.

"Ever?" A warmth Lucas didn't want to acknowledge spread over him at the thought. "Riles..."

Riley pushed him away, embarrassed. "Whatever."

"Riley..." Lucas called as she tried to brush past him.

"Don't, Lucas. It doesn't matter."

"I think it does," he gloated. "I think it means you like me, maybe, just a little bit."

"I don't like you. I can't like you," Riley insisted.

"Why? Because you're still waiting for your prince charming to show up?" Lucas mocked. "Face it, Riles. No matter what happens, you're always going to want me."

Riley pushed him away as the hallway started to spin. "I don't."

"Riley, you can lie to everyone else. You can even lie to yourself, but you can't lie to me."

He reached for her one more time, but she jerked away. "Don't touch me."

"Whatever. I don't need this," Lucas groused, leaving her standing alone. She was obviously too drunk to deal with at the moment. He was determined to go find Missy and forget this encounter ever happened, but Riley calling out his name stopped him in his tracks.

"Lucas! I don't feel so good," Riley whined, doubling over.

He turned around, taking in her pathetic form. "What's wrong?"

"My head hurts and my stomach. Why is everything so topsy, turvy?" she pouted, trying and failing to steady herself against the wall.

"Oh, sweetheart. You really can't handle your liquor, can you?"

Riley shook her head sadly as tears welled up in her eyes. "Make it stop, Lucas."

He picked her up, carrying her gently into the bedroom she had just come out of. "I'll take care of you, baby."

Lucas sat Riley at the end of the bed, pulling the headband out of hair as he stroked her long tresses. He noticed her purple drawstring bag and dug into it, producing a pair of shorts and a tank top.

"Riles, can you get changed?"

She shook her head again, fat tears rolling down her cheeks. "I can't do anything! I don't want to be drunk anymore!"

"Shh...Shh... It's alright. I've got you," Lucas murmured lovingly as he helped her settle back. "Lift up your legs. Let's at least get these boots off."

Riley snickered, remembering Lucas' admiration of her boots, as she fell back, throwing her legs up high above her. Lucas bit back a groan at the image of Riley spread out on the bed, her legs up in the air.

"Help me out here," Lucas prayed as he attempted to slip her boots off. "What the? Why aren't these coming off?"

Laughing louder, her tears subsiding, Riley shrieked. "You have to unzip them, silly!"

Lucas fumbled around, whooping in triumph when he found the zipper. He made quick work of both shoes. Grabbing her shorts, he used the fact that her legs were still in the air to slip them on, pulling them up her thighs.

"Riley, baby, can you get your shorts up all the way?"

Riley sat up, her movements erratic and sloppy as she threw off her dress in one motion. Lucas felt his heart beating in his throat at the sight of her in her purple bra and matching underwear. He swallowed loudly as she pulled her shorts up all the way. When she reached to unhook her bra, he stopped her.

"You're killing me, Riles. I'm trying hard to be a perfect gentleman, but if you take off that bra, all bets are off."

"You, Lucas Fernando Friar, are no gentleman!"

Lucas handed her the top. Riley stared down at it for a full minute before she made eye contact with him. Setting the top on the bed, she maintained the same level of intense eye contact as she reached back and unhooked her bra. Lucas spun around as fast as he could, trying to look anywhere but at her. He felt something hit is back. Leaning down to pick it up, he realized she had thrown the undergarment at him.

"Riley... Please put your shirt on."

"I don't wanna," she pouted.

"Well, drunk Riley might not want to, but sober Riley will kill me in the morning if we go any further."

Riley grumbled in protest but put the shirt on. When she signaled that she was covered, Lucas turned back around. He helped her get into bed pulling the covers up to her neck before giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Where are you going?" she asked when he started to back away from the bed.

"To get you some water. I'll be right back."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

A few minutes later he came back with some aspirin, a bottle of water, and a waste bin. Riley appeared to be asleep so he set the water and medicine down on the nightstand, putting the waste bin on the floor next to the bed. Just as he was about to back away, Riley reached out and grabbed his hand. She opened her bleary eyes to look at him.

"Stay," she whispered.

"Are you sure, Riles?"

Riley sat up, trying her best to look serious. "Please, stay, Lucas. I don't feel good, and I don't want to be alone. You said you'd take care of me."

He nodded, grabbing the pillow next to her and setting it on the floor. When she realized he was intending on sleeping down there, Riley shook her head. "Lucas, please. Stay with me."

Riley lifted up the comforter, making it clear where she was inviting him to stay. "Drunk Riley! You and I both know sober Riley isn't going to like that!"

Riley pouted, her lower lip jutting out slightly. "I don't like sober Riley. Please?"

Lucas conceded, taking off his t-shirt, toeing off his shoes, and climbing in the bed next to her. "You just remember this in the morning. Sober Riley can get mad at you when she wakes up next to me."

"I won't get mad. I promise," she whispered, kissing him.

"I thought you felt sick," Lucas whispered back, trying to pull away from her.

"I did. I don't feel so bad now. You took good care of me," she said in between kisses.

Lucas forced her to drink half of the bottle of water, offering her the pills. She kissed his shoulder. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, baby," Lucas breathed as he settled in behind her, his front to her back. He bit back a groan as she pressed herself as close as she could to him, her butt rubbing up against him. He stroked her arm, once, twice, before settling it over her.

"I like when you call me baby," Riley mumbled, her eyes closed, smiling slightly.

"I like when you let me."

"Lucas?" Riley called out after a bit of silence.

"What, Riles?" he murmured tiredly.

"If Missy isn't your girlfriend, why are you two always all over each other?"

"Truth?" he asked.

"Yes, please."

"Because I can't have the person I want to be all over."

"I don't like it," Riley admitted.

"I'm sorry, baby."

"I'm sorry, too, Lucas."

"What for?"

"That we can't be together," Riley whispered, silent tears tracking down her cheeks.

"Why can't we be together?" Lucas asked, feeling slightly guilty that he was using her drunken state to get some insight on their relationship.

"Because you're not my soulmate," Riley said sadly, sounding like she was barely holding on to consciousness.

Lucas bit his lip, trying not to cry. "But what if I could be?" he asked after a moment of silence.

Riley's only answer was her soft snores. Hugging her tighter to his chest and pushing away all the negative, confusing, conflicting, feelings inside of himself, Lucas sighed as he focused on Riley's breathing, trying to commit the night to memory. He didn't put a lot of stock in hoping, but he was hoping his hardest that this wouldn't be the only time he got to sleep next to her.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I really, sincerely, truly, want to thank everyone for their reviews! A new reader (Allie) reviewed both chapters today, and it was the push I needed to finish this one! So, Allie, the last scene is for your little Joshaya heart! Hope you like it!**

 **I want to address something another reviewer asked about. The characters are all sophomores in high school in a mythical world where they are basically married off at 16, so yeah, there's going to be some underage drinking, sexual situations, and other teenaged mischief, hence the T rating. Sorry if that bugs you, but I didn't think it was too much of a stretch. (I definitely got drunk in high school, not that I'm promoting underage drinking. Just say no kids!)**

 **Anywho, more at the bottom!**

* * *

 **November 28th**

Riley flitted around the bakery, trying to make sure everything was perfect before the guest of honor arrived. Farkle and Smackle sat on the couch, watching her run around seemingly without purpose. She would move a decoration an inch, run to another table, come right back to the same decoration, and put it right back where it started.

"Relax, Riley. Everything looks great," Farkle attempted to calm her.

"Great isn't good enough for my Peaches! I want everything to be perfect on her big day!" Riley exclaimed, rearranging the gifts on the coffee table for the third time.

"You know Maya isn't going to care about any of that stuff, Riles. She'll just be happy you all are here," Josh called from behind the counter. He had started working at the bakery whenever he could fit it into his schedule. Katy and Topanga were pretty lenient when it came to the charming young man, so he managed to work and keep up with his classes quite easily.

Riley smiled over at him. "I didn't think you were on the schedule today."

Josh rubbed the back of his neck as he responded sheepishly, "I thought Katy and Topanga could use the extra hands. They'll be pretty preoccupied with the festivities I'm sure. Uh, what's Maya's birth time again?"

Riley looked down at her phone. "We have about an hour."

She frantically attempted to put her phone back in her pocket, but her jittery, jerky movements caused her to drop her phone on the ground. Smackle calmly picked it up and set it on the coffee table.

"Maya will be here any minute! Where is everyone?" Riley shrieked.

"Bubbles! Maya said she didn't want a big party. Just us. So we didn't invite anyone else," Smackle explained for what felt like the millionth time.

Pouting, Riley moved the giant cupcake she made. "I was hoping she would change her mind and at least let me invite Evan."

"Nope, just us. Her mom and your parents will be here when it's time," Smackle confirmed.

Riley ran a hand through her hair, glancing outside to see a familiar blonde couple sitting at a table. It was one of those crazy days where it was unseasonably hot, so everyone tried to soak up as much sun as they could. She hadn't talked to Lucas much after waking up alone at Darby's, but she had noticed things had cooled off between him and Missy.

They were still very friendly, Missy would constantly be touching him and Lucas would respond with a casual arm over her shoulder, but they weren't gross. Riley couldn't remember seeing them kiss since the night of the party, not that she was watching them.

She half believed she had imagined the whole night, having never drunk that much before, but she knew she couldn't have dreamed up how good it felt to be in his arms and Lucas always had a strange look in his eyes whenever they met hers. It was as if he was waiting for her to do something, but she wasn't sure what he wanted. So she kept her distance and he kept his.

When they did happen to bump into each other, Lucas was extremely gentle with her, treating her like she was as fragile as antique glass. He didn't tease her or try to flirt with her, but he was kind. Too kind. She couldn't figure it out.

She was shaken out of her thoughts by a blur of blonde curly hair.

"My Peaches! Happy Birth-"

"Breakroom. Breakroom right now," Maya said, clutching a brown paper bag in one hand and grabbing Riley with the other as she dragged her into the back of the bakery. Maya closed and locked the door, plopping onto the couch without another word.

"What do you have there, Maya? Is everything okay?" Riley asked, coming to sit next to her, her face tight with concern.

Maya pulled out a blood red fabric wrap, handing it to Riley, who gasped when she saw it. "Is this a band, Maya Penelope Hart? Why do you have it?"

Maya swallowed, her eyes moving wildly around the room as her nerves seemed to be getting the better of her. "Because if I don't get it today, I want you to use it on me. Or if I do get it and I don't like what I see."

"But Maya... why would you want to do this?" Riley asked, desperate to understand. "It's only the first day."

Maya sighed, getting up and pacing around the room. "If I don't get it today, Josh isn't my soulmate, so I don't want to know who is. It's Boing or bust, Riles."

Riley was silent as she fingered the band in her hands. Teens who didn't believe in the markings, often wore thick fabric bands around their arms to hide the place where their scar showed up. Once they turned 18, they could legally have a permanent band placed in the area and remove their name from the online registry that helped soulmates find each other. The fabric ones were made in a way that the wearer didn't have to take it off until their 18th birthday, they could wear them in the shower and everything.

Some upperclassmen had bands on their arms, but Riley mostly ignored them. It made her heart hurt to think anyone could just give up on their beloveds like that. She had never heard Maya talk about it before today.

"But, Maya, the universe knows what it's doing. If it isn't Josh, it will be someone even more perfect for you."

Maya shook her head. "There is no one else for me. I have wanted Josh from the moment I met him, no one else. It's like my heart and soul already know who they belong to."

Riley pulled Maya back down to sit next to her. "He won't do the same, Maya. I do believe he has feelings for you, but he won't abandon destiny for you. Even if you could convince him to be with you, he would leave when he got his. He can't help himself. It's how we were raised."

Maya gulped and nodded, knowing the truth behind her friend's words. "I've wanted this moment for so long, honey. Today has already been really overwhelming. All I know is right now the only way I can deal with the possibility of Josh not being my soulmate is with a band. I have two years to decide if I want to make it permanent, but right now it's the only thing getting me through this."

Thoughts of Lucas rose up unbidden in Riley's mind. She quickly shook them off. Lately, whenever anyone talked about their mate, the blonde was on her mind. She didn't want to think about that too much, so she put her focus back on her friend. "Well, we will find out soon enough, and no matter what you decide, Maya, I've got your back, okay? Forever."

Maya glanced at her phone. "I better go see my guests. We only have 20 minutes before 11:58."

Riley shoved the band back into the bag, rolling the top up tight and hiding it under the cushions of the couch. She hoped they wouldn't need to use it.

* * *

Maya had made quick work of unwrapping the presents her friend bought her, glad to have something to do with her hands. Smackle seemed to sense the anxiety she was feeling because she kept trying to keep her calm. While she appreciated her friend going out of her comfort zone to rest a soothing hand on her shoulder, the tea did little to ease her unsettled thoughts.

Josh stood behind the counter, idly wiping down the same spot over and over again as he pretended to work. Both her mother and Topanga hovered around her, their nervous and excited energy, making her even more anxious. Cory stood off to the side, tearing up and grabbing his heart at random intervals. Meanwhile, Riley had been unable to sit still for even a second, doing everything in her power to make sure Maya had the perfect day. Farkle was the only person acting semi-normal, well normal for Farkle that is, and Maya had never been more appreciative of her friend.

"It's almost time!" Katy shrieked, glancing down at her watch as she wrung her hands together. "Baby girl, no matter what happens, just know that I love you, okay?"

Maya nodded, not looking up from the large chocolate cupcake with purple icing that Riley had placed in front of her.

"Even if it doesn't come today, it doesn't mean it won't come at all," Topanga reassured, running her hand through Maya's hair.

Maya made eye contact with Riley from across the seating area. "I know."

She stood up, walking away from the group to glance at the window. "Can you guys stop hovering? I need a little space."

She rubbed her scar spot and stared at the man who had occupied so many of her thoughts. She didn't know what she would do if he wasn't hers. Come to think of it, she didn't know what she would do if he was. She had been so focused on getting the scar, on proving her feelings to be true, the after part had only just recently became the focal point in her mind, and every scenario terrified her.

She took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as she tried to squash the panic that was growing inside her. She stood in front of the window, Josh standing at the counter, their family and friends in between them, and as the burning sensation welled up on her arm, she didn't need to look down to know what it said.

Josh's eyes widened as he felt a pain shoot into his arm. He turned his shocked gaze towards the blonde, his voice hoarse as he croaked out, "Maya?"

The group between them was silent as they all came to the realization of what was happening. Maya looked between them and Josh, the feelings inside of her overpowering her.

"I'm sorry," she cried as she turned and ran out the door.

* * *

Josh came around the counter as Riley headed toward the door, only to be stopped by both Cory and Topanga.

"Cor, she's... we're... she's _mine_ ," Josh said firmly, clutching his arm. Maya Penelope Hart was written in black script, deep and dark.

"Mom, she needs me. She's just scared. I have to find her," Riley begged, trying to get around her parents.

Topanga and Cory both firmly shook their heads.

"We need to give her some space. She'll come to us when she's ready," Topanga said, wrapping Riley in a hug. "There are some things you can't fix, sweetheart."

"She'll come back, Josh. You know she will," Cory reassured his brother.

Josh gazed out the window, searching in vain for his soulmate, before nodding in agreement with his brother. "I should probably call the parents."

Katy clapped her hands together. "And we should clean up this mess."

Everyone set about doing their tasks as Josh disappeared into the breakroom. Falling onto the couch with a sigh, he reached into his pocket.

He waited impatiently for his father to answer the phone. "Dad?"

"Josh! How's it going?" Alan asked, his happiness evident in his voice. "Your mother and I were just talking about you. Do you want to come home with us after Christmas for a few days?"

Josh shook his head even though his father couldn't see him. "No, I don't know if I can do that right now. Is mom around? I need to talk to both of you."

"Is everything alright?" Alan asked as he searched his home for his wife. Josh assured him everything was fine, he just needed to talk to both of them at the same time. "Okay, Josh, your mom is right here. I'm going to put you on speaker."

"Hi, honey!" his mom called out. "Everything okay?"

"Yes, mom. I'm okay. Cory's okay. Everything is fine. I just... I got my scar today."

"You got it? You got it! That's fantastic!" his father cheered. "Who's the lucky girl? Do we know her? Have you looked her up on the registry?"

Amy pulled away from the hug Alan had wrapped her up in as she did some mental calculations, glancing at the calendar on the wall. The date confirmed her suspicions as she asked, already knowing the answer, "It's Maya, isn't it?"

"How did you know that?" Josh asked, sounding surprised.

Amy shrugged at her husband, who looked equally surprised, taking the phone from Alan as she spoke. "I didn't _know_ know, I just speculated, but I know today is her birthday. I think Riley mentioned she was born around lunchtime."

"That's so amazing, Josh! Can we talk to her?" Alan asked, barely containing his excitement. Maya was already an honorary Matthews, and he knew how deeply she cared for his son.

"She ran away, dad. I don't know... I haven't even talked to her yet," Josh confessed, resting his head in his hands.

"Oh, dear... Everyone deals with destiny their own way. She's probably just feeling overwhelmed. I had a week to get used to the idea of your father before meeting him, and I didn't have any real expectations. Maya has had a crush on you for so long... Just give her time. I love you, Josh," Amy said as she took the phone off speaker and handed it back to her husband.

"Thanks, mom."

"Son, are you happy?" Alan asked, taking a seat on the couch, his pose unknowingly mirroring his son's.

"I don't know how to feel. She just took off," Josh admitted.

"Not many people are lucky enough to know their soulmate before receiving their mark. You and Maya not only knew each other, but there are some serious feelings already there, at least on her side."

"On mine, too, Dad," Josh confessed. "I tried _so_ hard not to. She's so young, and I didn't want to complicate the family or put her through anything like what her mother had been through. All this time, I have been pushing her away when I could've been... loving her. She knew, and I just couldn't see it. I didn't want to."

"Oh, Josh, you couldn't have known when you were 10 that the universe would see fit to pair you with your niece's best friend."

"I got to go, Dad. I can't just sit here. I have to do something."

Saying their goodbyes, both men hung up the phone. Instead of getting up, Josh sank further back into the couch, feeling an odd lump. Reaching under the cushions, he found the brown bag Maya had rushed in with earlier. Curiosity peaked, he opened it, feeling his heart clench at the contents.

A sound at the door caught his attention. Seeing his niece standing there, he held up the offending item. "What the hell is _this_ , Riley?"

Riley cringed at her uncle's tone. "Maya, she asked me. She wanted me to help her. If it wasn't you, she didn't want it, Josh."

Josh immediately deflated, tossing the band and the bag in the trash. What had he ever done to deserve such devotion? Riley immediately rushed to him, wrapping him in her arms. "She loves you, Josh. She just doesn't know quite how to do that yet."

Josh nodded against her neck. "I've been an idiot."

"You were trying to do the right thing."

"I was trying not to get hurt."

"You were trying not to hurt _her_ , Josh. We both know that. Just like we both know this will work out."

Josh sighed a heavy sigh. He was trying to keep it together for his niece, but even she could see he was struggling.

"Come on," Riley said, gesturing to the door.

"Where are we going?" Josh asked, even though he was already following her.

"Where do you think Maya will go if she was upset, happy, excited, or scared? Where does Maya go when she has big, tough, life-changing news?"

Josh grinned, feeling lighter. He may not know much, but he did know the answer. "Bay window."

"Bay window," Riley confirmed, guiding him out the door.

* * *

When Maya ran from Topanga's, she had no idea where she was going. Normally she would head straight to the bay window, but she couldn't go to the Matthew's place, not now. She raced up the steps to the sidewalk and ran smack into a firm chest. Lucas grabbed her to keep her steady.

"Lucas?" Maya asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I walked Missy to the subway, and I realized I forgot my..." Lucas shrugged, looking over her shoulder.

"She's still in the bakery," Maya responded idly rubbing her mark.

Lucas glanced down long enough to realize her arm said Matthews before the blonde girl yanked her arms out of his grasp. She untied the flannel shirt from her waist and roughly put it on.

"Are you okay?" Lucas asked, trying not to dwell on what he saw. Matthews? Surely, Riley and Maya weren't soulmates. Riley was definitely straight. Sure, the two girls had a very weird, intense, close, relationship, but he assumed she was Farkle's before and just wound up looking foolish. Still a small bit of jealousy gnawed at his gut.

"Can you get me out of here?" Maya asked, ignoring his question altogether.

Lucas shrugged, figuring if he stuck with the blonde he would get some answers. "Where do you want to go?"

With one last glance over her shoulder at the bakery, Maya responded, "Anywhere but here."

* * *

"Where the heck are we, Cowboy?" Maya asked as they entered an underground garage.

"A car garage."

Maya sent a glare toward his back as she struggled to keep up with him. "Obviously. What are we doing here?"

"Getting a car."

"Listen here, Bucky, I am not stealing a car with you. I don't know what you heard about me or my need to break shit, but I'm not-"

Lucas rolled his eyes. "Jesus, Maya, we aren't stealing a car. We are getting my truck."

He gestured to an old beat up red Ford pick up.

"You have a car?" Maya asked, sound incredulous. "I've never seen you drive it."

"I don't usually. It's a pain in the ass in the city, but we aren't going to stay in the city."

"We aren't?" Maya asked with raised eyebrows as she climbed into the passenger seat, Lucas slamming the door behind her.

When he started up the truck, loud country music began blaring from the speakers. Lucas immediately turned it down, his cheeks red with embarrassment, but the damage was done. Maya was laughing so hard she could hardly speak.

"Oh my god! Big bad Lucas Friar listens to country music!" she wheezed. "You're just an ole' Huckleberry after all, ain't ya?" she asked with a horrible southern twang.

Lucas' blush deepened, but he tipped an imaginary hat in her direction. "Whatever, Blondie. You wanted to get away, I'm getting you away, so you might want to be a little nicer to me."

"Speaking of, why are you being so nice to me, Huckleberry?"

"Us huckleberries are suckers for damsels in distress," he teased with a shrug, offering no further explanation.

Maya overtook his radio, changing the stations rapidly, listening to bits and pieces of songs, all of which she sang like she had loved them her whole life, as they drove out of the city without speaking another word.

* * *

Farkle and Smackle quietly picked up the remnants from the party, throwing away the trash and putting Maya's presents in a sack. Smackle left the sack underneath the counter for Katy to take home after the end of her shift. Since Josh left, she took over, knowing her daughter well enough to know she wasn't what Maya needed right now.

Topanga had tried to call the younger blonde several times before Cory finally took her cell phone from her, reassuring her that everything would work out as he led her out the door.

It wasn't long before the couple had been left alone in silence. A silence only broken by Smackle's laughter.

"What's so funny, my dear?" Farkle asked, quirking his eyebrow at his girlfriend.

"Apparently running away from your beloved is a normal human reaction."

Farkle chuckled lightly. "I wouldn't classify anything Maya does as normal, but everyone is entitled to their own feelings and their own reactions."

"But you've surely realized, I'm not normal," Smackle pressed on.

"No one is normal, Iz, least of all me. I like you just the way you are," Farkle assured her.

He cautiously wrapped an arm around her shoulder, feeling relieved when she leaned into him. Touching each other had become a relatively new part of their relationship, Smackle still very unsure. She was learning to trust him though, and Farkle was grateful for every bit of progress they made together.

"Besides, I would chase you anywhere, Isadora."

"I'm not running. Not anymore," Smackle said earnestly, turning in his arms to face him.

As the young soulmates gazed deeply into each other's eyes, the feelings overwhelmed Smackle and she leaned in, her lips meeting Farkle's in a gentle, soft, chaste, first kiss. It was over almost as soon as it began, but for Farkle, it was a frozen moment, a lifetime of feeling odd and alone worth it because it brought him this woman, this perfect for him woman, who was quirky and good and funny and so _damn_ smart.

He wanted to say so many things when she pulled away, but his emotions choked him and all he could do is giggle. He, Farkle Minkus, giggled, and Smackle giggled back!

"Thank you," Farkle said, simply and sincerely, grateful for so much more than his first kiss. He didn't have to say anything else though.

Smackle knew, and she felt the same way.

* * *

"Okay, Shortie, why are we here?" Lucas asked as he pulled over into a scenic overlook at a state park.

"That's a pretty good question, Huckleberry. Why are we here? Where are we?" Maya shifted around in her seat looking for a sign. "Are you going to murder me?"

Lucas shrugged indifferently. "This is where I go when I need to get out of the city. I'm from Texas. Nature soothes me. I thought it might help."

Maya rolled her eyes. "I'm sure Riley would eat this shit up with a spoon, but yeah, it does nothing for me."

"I wasn't trying to do anything for you. You wanted out. We're out. Now quit avoiding the question and tell me why."

Maya shrugged. "I got what I wanted. I'm not used that."

"Your mark?" Lucas asked, glad she was leading the conversation where he wanted it to go. "You wanted it? Who does it say?"

Lucas held his breath, his heart in his throat as Maya pulled her arm out. "Joshua Gabriel Matthews."

Internally sighing in relief, Lucas' brow furrowed in confusion. "Who is that? I know you said you loved a Matthews, but..."

"Riley's uncle. My boing."

"Ew. So you got stuck with an old guy?"

Maya laughed, feeling some of the tension inside of her release. "He's a freshman in college."

"Okay, so you love him or whatever. What's the big deal?"

"I love him. He doesn't love me," Maya said pitifully. "I don't know how to do this."

"No one does. That's kind of the point. Look, I'm not going to pretend I have any sort of advice to give-"

"That's a relief," Maya grumbled under her breath.

"But I've been told the universe knows what it's doing. I don't know what a soulmate is or what they are supposed to do for you, but happiness isn't something you should run from, Hart. If you got what you wanted, you should hold onto it with both hands for as long as you can."

Maya took a moment to study the man next to her. It unsettled Lucas that this blonde seemed to be able to read him when he didn't want her to. "Maybe you should take your own advice."

"What's that supposed to mean? My arm is clear."

"I saw you. I know you took care of Riles on Halloween. You care about her, and she obviously cares about you."

Lucas shrugged sulkily, realizing he couldn't deny it. "For how long? She may care about me now, but she won't when she gets her scar."

"And how can you be sure it won't be you?"

"I told you-"

"Yeah, yeah, you don't get a scar," Maya mocked, waving her hands around. "I thought the same, but here I am all scarred up."

"Well, I see no point in hoping for something I'm never going to get."

"Well, sometimes hoping works out, and if I've learned anything in this life, Riley is the person you bet on. If you matter to her, you matter, Huckleberry."

Lucas gestured to her arm. "If you believe that, then what are you doing sitting here with me?"

Maya pouted. "Can we not talk anymore? I just don't want to think right now."

"Want to make out?" Lucas teased.

Maya pretended to vomit as she got out of the car.

"I was just joking," Lucas said, following her. "What are we doing?"

Maya opened her arms wide, motioning around her. "This. Show me this nature you speak of. I need to be soothed."

With a nod, Lucas led her over to a nearby trail.

* * *

Riley and Josh sat at the bay window, both idly playing on their phones, both glancing anxiously out the window every few minutes.

"I can't take it anymore!" Riley screeched as she tossed her phone over to her bed. "Where the heck is Maya? I'm so bored!"

Riley jumped a mile in the air when Lucas came climbing into her window. "Calm down, Princess. I come bearing gifts."

Lucas nodded at Josh. "One soulmate."

Maya rolled her eyes as she climbed in behind him. "Get over yourself, Huckleberry. I'm sorry, Riles. I just..."

"I know, Peaches, I know," Riley said, coming and giving her a hug, her eyes drifting over to Lucas. "What's going on?"

Maya shrugged, trying to ignore Josh's hot gaze on her back. "Ranger Rick took me on a hike! I almost died!"

Josh stood, sizing up the other man, jealousy flaring hot and heavy in his gut. He held out his hand. "I'm Josh."

Lucas shook it, trying hard not to laugh. Could this guy be any more obvious? He glanced at the two girls. "Is this guy for real? Dude, she has a scar."

"Maya, can we talk?" Josh asked, cautiously, ignoring Lucas to take a step closer to the blonde.

Maya nodded solemnly, giving Lucas a pointed look.

"Oh! Riles, can we go up to the roof?" he asked, remembering the plan he and Maya came up with on the way back to the city.

"What did I tell you? Only I call her Riles!"

Lucas rolled his eyes. "I'm not listening to you, midget. _Riles_?"

"Uh, sure. You two stay here. The parents don't need to know Maya's back yet," Riley said, following Lucas out the window.

Once outside on the fire escape, Riley took the lead, guiding him up to the roof.

"So you and Maya? Hiking? That seems... unexpected," Riley said, rubbing her arms as the night air hit her. "Huckleberry?"

Rolling his eyes, Lucas shrugged off his jean jacket and handed it to her. "You know nothing happened between us. I didn't kiss her on Halloween. Why would I do something now that she has someone?"

Riley shrugged temperamentally. "Why would you go off with her for hours and hours?"

"I saw her scar, and I thought... nothing it's stupid. I was just trying to help."

Riley slipped on the jacket, resting a hand on his arm. "Tell me. I promise I won't laugh."

Lucas gave a put out sigh before giving in. "I saw it said Matthews and I thought you two..."

Despite her earlier promise, Riley giggled. "Are you just trying to pair me off with everyone of our classmates that gets their mark?"

Lucas roughly pulled his arm out of her grasp. "I told you it was stupid."

"Why would you care?" Riley asked, pressing forward.

"Now you're the one being stupid."

Riley pouted. "Well, you never said anything."

"I thought the fact that I can't keep my hands off you said enough," Lucas deadpanned.

Riley's pouted deepened as she huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "But you have kept your hands off! You haven't kissed me in almost a month!"

Lucas' face transformed as a devious smirk crossed it, his eyes lighting up knowingly. He walked over to her, hauling Riley roughly against him. "Have I been neglecting you, baby?"

Riley struggled against him, pushing at his chest. "Quit being a jerk!"

Lucas firmly kiss her lips, pulling away just enough to say, "If you wanted to kiss me, you could have just done it, Riley."

"When? In my dad's class?" Riley bit back, turning her face when he tried to kiss her again.

"Sure. In class, in the hall, at lunch, at the bakery. I always want to kiss you, _baby_ ," he teased, finally catching her mouth again as she gave in to his charm.

"Stop calling me that!" Riley giggled as he tickled her sides.

"You told me you liked it!"

"I did not!"

"I guess only Drunk Riley likes it."

"Drunk Riley is a slut," she insisted.

"No, Drunk Riley _likes_ me," Lucas corrected as he kissed her again, smiling against her lips as she finally wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Sober Riley kind of likes you, too," Riley murmured begrudgingly against his lips in between kisses, causing his smile to spread even wider across his face. "Especially when you smile."

Lucas had never smiled as big as he was smiling right then, he was sure of it. He knew he was grinning like an idiot, but seeing Riley's smile matching his own, he suddenly didn't care.

He led her to a bench again the wall, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and adjusting her legs to drape over his lap. With his free hand, he grabbed one of hers, kissing her cheek as they looked up at the sky.

"Lucas Bernard Friar! You're acting awfully goopy for a bad boy!" Riley teased, leaning into his side.

"I'm the baddest, baby," Lucas said in a low voice as he kissed around her ear, sucking on her lobe for a second before pulling away to rest his head against hers. "And that's _not_ my middle name."

* * *

When they were finally alone, Maya took a seat at the bay window, Josh doing the same, trying to keep a healthy distance from her. He didn't want her to run again.

"So..." Maya said, the silence hanging thick in the air.

"So, I guess this is it," Josh replied, waving between the two of them.

Maya shot him a dirty look. "Try not to sound _too_ disappointed, Joshua."

Josh scooted closer to her. "I'm not... Maya, I am _not_ disappointed. I guess I'm in shock or something. One minute I didn't have a soulmate, and the next, I did, and it was you... And then you were gone."

"Sorry about that. I just needed to get out. Clear my head."

"With that guy?" Josh asked incredulously, pointing out the window with this thumb.

"Don't insult me by acting jealous, Boing. I've been crushing on you for half my life and now we're permanently tied to each other. Don't be an idiot," Maya snapped.

"Well, sorry for thinking your feelings had changed when you literally ran away from me!" Josh shouted, standing up. "This is just so typical of you, Maya. You want something until you get it and then you could care less."

"You know that isn't true, Josh!" Maya insisted, standing up as well. "You _know_ how I feel about you. I just couldn't deal."

"And what happens the next time you can't deal? When I'm not this amazing, great, perfect, guy you've built up in your head? You just going to leave me?"

Maya stared at him in disbelief, her mouth opening and closing, as she tried to process his words. "You think I don't know you're not perfect? Newsflash, Josh, I'm not a little kid with a crush anymore! I know you! I've practically lived with you for over a year! Trust me, I know you can be an ass, you use all the hot water in the shower, and you're damn annoying when you don't get your way! Plus, you're always making jokes about everything!"

"Hey, pot! You're black! You are the queen of making jokes at inappropriate times!"

As they yelled at each other, they stepped closer and closer until Maya was on her tip toes in his face, both of them panting with exertion, Maya's fists clenched at her sides.

"And you drive me crazy! I'm not at all worried that you're going to disappoint me! If anyone is the disappointment, it's me!"

Josh grabbed her arms, his hand covering the scar that started it all, as he crouched down until he was at eye level with her, his nose grazing hers.

"You are _not_ a disappointment, Hart," he said fiercely before pulling her body flush against his and covering her lips with his own.

Maya was shocked at the sudden kiss, but she adapted quickly, reaching up and wrapping her arms around his neck. This was not a gentle kiss. It was hard and rough, clashing tongues and teeth as they battled for dominance. Maya's inexperience and passion balanced out in a way that Josh found intoxicating as he groaned into the kiss, clamping his arms tightly around her waist as he tried to get even closer.

Their hearts were pounding in unison, so fast and so loud it was ringing in both of their ears. Maya didn't want the kiss to stop, so when Josh tried to pull his mouth from hers, she bit his bottom lip, pressing herself so close to him he couldn't figure out where she ended and he began, pulling him back into the kiss. Josh complied easily, bringing his hands up to cup the back of her head, simultaneously guiding her and giving in to his long buried desire to run his fingers through her long locks.

Finally, breathing become an issue, so they both pulled away, but not too far as Josh rested his forehead against hers.

Still panting, he grinned mischieviously as he said, "Well, we know that part works."

* * *

 **AN: So... Good? Bad? Either way, lots of smoochies! I was going to wait for a Joshaya kiss, but I figured they'd already been waiting for nearly a decade, and I wanted to showcase the differences between the 3 couples' journeys.**

 **While this is primarily a Rucas story, I want to honor the other couples and explore some friendships I haven't in other fics yet, primarily Lucaya and Josh/Riley, but all the Lucaya stuff is just as friends! Don't worry, guys, I won't go over to the dark side.**

 **I'm super nervous about my Joshaya stuff because I haven't ever written the two of them as a real couple. I've heavily hinted at them in a couple** one shots **, but this is my first story with them actually being together.**

 **Hope you enjoyed! See you soon-ish!**


	4. Chapter 4

**An: Oh my goodness! I have never had a story with such a HUGE response before. Thank you, thank you, thank you! I'm loving the feedback, and I tried to respond to some of you, but wow, I wasn't expecting so much love.**  
 **I have a policy where if I get a review and I'm at home after I read the review, I take a minute to go to my computer and work on my story. Sometimes it's just editing or outlining. Sometimes I add a whole scene. Sometimes just a word, but I try. So when I get over 40 reviews on one chapter, the next chapter definitely gets done sooner!**  
 **Joshaya fans, you guys rock! Not only did ya'll review, you gave some long, insightful reviews! Since most of you are probably new to me as a writer, I'm going to go ahead and tell you something I tell all my readers- I only write happy endings. I repeat, I only write happy endings. It might take a while to get there, but I'm not going to pull the rug out from under you. There's enough crappiness happening in real life, I don't need it in my fics. There's no way I wouldn't make Joshaya soulmates. If I say a story is Joshaya, it'll be Joshaya. Just like I don't want to read Lucaya stories, I'm not going to trick you into reading stories that aren't Joshaya.**  
 **A lot of you picked up on some things Riley said about Josh, and I just want to remind you... RILEY said it, and I think it's more indicative of her feelings about soulmates, not necessarily how Josh feels. That conversation is in Maya's mind, but Josh has no clue.**

 **I'm rambling too much, so story!**

* * *

 **December 17th**

Riley was knee deep in a Red Planet Diaries marathon when Josh came into her room. She rolled her eyes, knowing the question before he even asked.

"No, she's not here. I haven't seen her since school got out yesterday," Riley recited tiredly. Josh had been grilling her for information on Maya for weeks now. Maya had made her promise to stay out of it, and she was doing the best she could to honor her best friend's wishes.

She didn't exactly know what had happened when Maya and Josh talked on her birthday, but Maya had made it a point to avoid her house and the bakery at all costs ever since. Whenever Riley questioned her about it, she acted as if nothing was out of the ordinary. But here Riley sat on a Saturday night, Maya-less, which was anything but ordinary.

Josh had been spending every available moment slinking around the apartment, and now that his finals were over, he had become downright unbearable.

"I'm sorry, Riles. I just don't get it. Why is she avoiding me? I tried giving her space. She ignores my texts, my calls. Every once in a while she'll send one that says 'I'm fine' but that's about it. When I bumped into her at the bakery, she got all weird and mumbled something about being late to a 'business meeting' and left before Katy even had time to finish making her coffee," Josh huffed, plopping down on the bed beside her.

Riley shrugged, having had this conversation with her uncle several times. "Maybe she has a new business venture you don't know about. Trust me, Josh. She hasn't said anything to me."

Josh sighed. "Will you do me a favor? Will you tell her I'm going out of town for a few days? Justin is driving his roommate back to Ohio and doesn't want to make the road trip by himself. I don't want her to think I abandoned her if she shows up, and I don't want her to avoid the apartment when she doesn't have to... I sent her a text, but I don't know if she's even reading them."

Riley nodded. "I'm sure she's reading your texts and listening to your voicemails, but I'll tell her tomorrow just in case. When are you leaving?"

Josh ran a hand over his face. "Now I guess...I was waiting, giving her a chance to come say bye... God, I feel like an idiot. Maya chased me around for years, and I ignored her. I guess I'm getting a taste of my own medicine, huh, Ri?"

Shaking her head urgently, Riley replied, "You know that's not why she's doing this. She just needs time."

"But that's just it. We need time. Together. We are both going through this, we're both adjusting. We should be doing it as a team," Josh said petulantly. "I just don't understand how she can go from hot to cold, just when we can finally be together."

"Why don't you stop by her house on your way to Justin's? I'm sure if she knows you're leaving she will want to say goodbye."

Josh shrugged. A few weeks ago, he was certain Maya would welcome him with open arms if he ever showed up at her doorstep, but now he wasn't so sure. After their makeout session on her birthday, they had agreed to sleep on it and give each other a little bit of space, but he assumed she had meant a day or two, not this.

"Josh, you and I both know Maya has been crazy about you ever since you guys met. That's like... 10 years of her pining for you! All of a sudden, the attention you never wanted, you're craving. Can't you see how that can be confusing for her?" Riley tried to explain.

"It's confusing for me, too! I never thought we would really wind up being soulmates or else I would have done things differently."

Riley's eyes widened in understanding. "Maybe that's the problem! Go talk to her. Tell her you had feelings for her before."

Josh shook his head, still not quite getting it. "Give me some insight here, Ri."

"No way. I love you both, but you two need to figure things out yourself. I'm not even sure I'm right. You need to talk to her."

Josh relented, giving Riley a hug before going to his room to grab his bag.

Just as Riley was about to turn her show back on, her mom walked in the door. She heaved an annoyed sigh.

"No, Mom, I don't know what's going on with Maya."

"She's not answering my calls."

"Well, honestly, it's really weird that you're always calling her," Riley teased.

Topanga shrugged. "Old habits die hard. I'm so glad Katy is more present in her life, but for a long time, we are all she had." Topanga grinned widely as she continued, "Plus she's family now."

Riley rolled her eyes. "She always _was_ family."

Both Matthews women drifted to the bay window, having a seat next to each other. "You're right. I was so excited for Maya, I haven't had the chance to ask you how you were doing in all of this."

"I'm happy for Maya. And Josh," Riley shrugged. "And I know this is all going to work out just fine. It's going to be weird calling Maya my aunt, but it's a small price to pay to see two people I love end up where they belong."

" _But..._ " Topanga pressed on.

"But... all this stuff has me so worried about my own path. What if I get my scar and it isn't what I thought it would be?"

"Oh sweetie," Topanga cooed. "It never is. You can't prepare yourself for the unknown. You might get your scar next month, you might not. You might know your soulmate, you might not. All you can do is believe in yourself, believe in love, and adapt to the changes that are headed your way."

"What do you know about it?" Riley grumbled. "You don't even _remember_ what your life was like without Dad."

"And you don't think that had its own set of challenges we had to overcome? I love your father, and walking through life with him by my side has been the greatest gift God has ever given me, but can you imagine always feeling half of a whole? Having your life laid out before you before you were even potty-trained? People envy us, and I wouldn't trade what we have for anything, but we struggled, too."

"I _know_ , Mom. It's just..." Riley trailed off, swallowing and licking her lips as she tried to articulate what she was feeling. "I look at you and dad, Auggie and Ava, and I can't help but wonder why I haven't got my scar yet."

"Maybe you haven't met him yet, sweetheart."

Riley blinked back unbidden tears, thinking about Lucas, as she whispered, "That's what I'm afraid of."

"What do you mean by that?" Topanga asked, focusing in on Riley's face. "Is there-" Topanga was interrupted in her questioning by Cory and Auggie entering the room.

"I take it Josh already left?" Cory asked.

"You just missed him. I think he was going to try to see Maya before he left."

Cory nodded. "I'm sure. He's held himself back from her ever since he moved in. The dam's burst now. He can't stay away."

"You think so?" Riley asked. Sure, she thought Josh had some affection for Maya, but she had no idea he was harboring any deep feelings all this time.

"Of course! You can't be around your soulmate and not feel drawn to them. Scar or no scar."

Auggie nodded in agreement. "When Ava's moving van pulled up, I couldn't explain why, but I had to know who was inside. Where's Aunt Maya?"

Riley rolled her eyes. "I don't know! And stop calling her that!"

"Is something wrong, Riley?" her father asked.

"Yes! I love Maya! I love Josh! But their relationship is their business! I want to help them, but Maya asked me to stay out of it, so I am. If she gets out of control, I'll pull her back. I promise, but right now, I really don't want to spend every minute of every day freaking out about their relationship! I have my own stuff to worry about!"

"Stuff? What stuff?!" Cory screeched.

"Yeah, Riley, what is going on with you?" her mother asked.

"You have no stuff!" Auggie accused, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Oh my god!" Riley shrieked, covering her face with her hands. "Can I please just watch my show in peace? Tomorrow morning we can have a heart to heart about Josh, Maya, the fact that everyone is paired off but me, whatever you guys want to, but can I just have one night where I don't hear about scars or soulmates?"

Auggie and Topanga agreed and rushed out, but Cory was more stubborn. "Riley, this isn't like you. I thought you would be excited to see Josh and Maya together. You have always been so invested in the idea of finding the one. It worries me to see you like this."

"I know, Dad, but... Did you ever wonder what your life would be like if you didn't get your scar? If you made the choice to be with mom all your own?"

"I _did_ make a choice. You'll understand when you get yours. It's not all black and white. You won't see a name and automatically be in love with that person. You still have to follow your heart and trust yourself..." Cory sat on the bay window, tapping his daughter's knee encouragingly. "Is there someone you would choose to be with if you could?"

Riley shrugged, refusing to make eye contact as she fiddled with her phone in her hands. "It doesn't matter. My birthday is in a month. I know when I get my mark all of these confusing feelings will go away. Everything will be perfect when I meet my soulmate. I'm sure of it."

Cory stood slowly, studying his daughter. "The mark isn't some magical cure, Riley. You'll still be you with your thoughts, feelings, and values, so if you have a conflict, you should try to resolve it now. Don't push it off waiting for the universe to fix it for you."

"Thanks, Dad, but honestly right now, I'm just stressing out about Maya, and the only thing I can do about that is to just let her come to me. So I'm going to just try to binge my show and relax."

Cory agreed that sounded like a good idea, giving his daughter a good night hug, and closing the door behind him on the way out.

"Finally, I'm alone!" Riley huffed, falling back on to her bed, but before she had the chance to even turn on her show, she heard a tap at her window. "You have got to be kidding me!"

She rushed over, opening the window to see Lucas perched on the other side, looking pissed off. "What are you doing here?"

* * *

Josh barrelled down the stoop, skipping the last few steps in his haste, and turned right.

"Where you headed, Boing? Justin's is the other way," Maya called from her perch on the bottom step.

Josh did an abrupt about-face, looking down in shock at the girl who had eluded him for weeks. He brushed off his surprise and did his best to turn on the charm, giving her his best smile. "Just off to see my soulmate. What are you doing here?"

Maya shrugged, looking away from him. "I didn't want to you to leave without saying bye, but I didn't want to go inside and join the circus."

Josh rolled his eyes. "Hey, you've always wanted to be a part of this family. Welcome to the crazy."

Maya stood, taking a few steps in his direction. "Matthews has been _extra_ crazy. He keeps looking at me with watery eyes and calling me his sister-daughter. It's creepy, and if Topanga strokes my hair anymore, it might fall out."

"Well, we wouldn't want that," Josh murmured, reaching out and tucking a strand behind her ear. "Any other reason you've been avoiding the apartment?"

Maya swallowed, nodding her head. "Auggie keeps calling me Aunt Maya, and Riley keeps squeezing me and acting like I've graduated high school or something. She's so proud... Even though I didn't do anything."

Cautiously, Josh grabbed her gloved hand, stroking the back of it with his thumb. "So no other reason?"

" _Well..._ " Maya started, looking down at their joined hands. "I may have gotten my first kiss and freaked out a bit."

"Jesus, Maya!" Josh exclaimed, eyes wide. "I didn't know it was your first kiss. Shit."

Maya laughed. "Would it have made a difference?"

Josh reached up with his free hand, gently cupping her cheek. He stroked her jawline with his thumb, and even though his hands were cold in the frigid air, it sent warmth all throughout Maya's body. She licked her lips, staring up into his eyes.

Josh, captivated by the twinkle in her blue eyes, took that as a sign as he tenderly placed his lips over hers. Unlike their first kiss, Maya let him take full control as he set a slow pace, gently massaging her tongue with his. He squeezed the hand he still held, pressing it against his chest so she could feel his heart racing. He smiled into the kiss as he played with the ends of her hair, releasing it to stroke down her arm. When he landed on her free hand, he took hold of that one as well, lowering their other hands and stepping forward until their bodies touched.

Maya shook her hands free, bringing them up to his neck, playing with the hair found at his nape, and freeing up Josh's to spread underneath her coat. He briefly stroked her back before cupping her hips, gently guiding her to lean into him. Maya raised up on her tiptoes, arching her neck even more in an effort to feel more of his lips on hers, to which Josh obliged, increasing the pressure but still maintaining the same torturously slow pace. Kissing her for another minute or so, he pulled back, pecking her lips once, twice, before tenderly kissing her forehead.

He pulled away but kept his hands on her side, murmuring, "I would have done something like that."

"Well, that way works, too," Maya replied, leaning her head against his chest, causing Josh to hug her.

"I don't want to leave now. Will you walk with me to Justin's?"

Maya nodded. "But only because that kiss was really nice."

"Naturally."

Josh kept his arm around her the entire walk to Justin's apartment, and Maya pretended not to notice that he usually takes the subway to his friend's. They kept the conversation light, even though Josh was dying to press the blonde about her disappearance from his life. When they reached the complex where his friend lived, he lingered at the bottom step.

"Come up with me. We can drop you off at your house on our way out of town."

"That's not on the way."

"I don't care. I don't want you to walk back by yourself, and I'll take the extra few minutes I have with you."

Maya rolled her eyes. "Quit being weird."

"I'm serious!"

"A month ago, you avoided me at all costs!"

Josh grabbed her arm, turning her to face him. "Because I wanted to be with you."

"Please!" Maya scoffed. "I don't believe you."

Josh shrugged, pressing the buzzer for Justin's apartment. "You don't have to, but it's the truth. I can't say I've known from the moment we met like you can, but I can say that this past year of seeing you every day, I have done everything I could not to act on these feelings. I don't know when it became more than friendship, but it did."

Justin buzzed them in, and Josh headed toward the elevator as Maya trailed after him.

"But you could have acted on your feelings! We could have been together all along!" Maya protested.

"At first, I thought you were still too young." Ignoring Maya's eye-roll at his statement, he pressed on, "Then I didn't want to take the chance we would get hurt. What if I gave in and then got my scar? It wouldn't have been fair to you or my soulmate."

Maya wanted to push him even further, but they were at Justin's door. Josh leaned over, kissing her temple as he knocked.

"I'm just glad everything worked out," Josh said, not noticing that Maya didn't agree.

When Justin opened the door and swooped both of them into a big hug, Maya tried to ignore the nagging doubts in her mind. Is Josh with her because he wanted to be or because he was raised to believe in the scars? Were they even really together yet?

She did her best to shrug off the negative thoughts and just enjoy their time together, but much later on after Justin dropped her off and Josh had walked her to her door, kissing her breathless one last time, when she laid in bed, she wasn't thinking about the great time they had or the bright future she had hoped for. She was thinking about scars and soulmates and what it really meant to want to be with someone. She was thinking about Josh and what might have happened if fate hadn't forced his hand.

* * *

"Where are Riley and Maya tonight?" Smackle asked Farkle when he returned from putting her coat up.

Farkle shrugged. "Riley's having a quiet night at home. I think she needs to decompress after everything that has happened recently."

Smackle furrowed her brow in confusion. "I know Riley shows the utmost concern for her friends, but has Maya getting her scar really taken that much of a toll on her?"

"You didn't know Riley before. All she has ever wanted is to find her soulmate. Now that I've found mine and Maya has hers, she's feeling the pressure."

"Oh, I just assumed Lucas was easing her troubled mind," Smackle said casually.

"What? The two of them?" Farkle's mind raced as he thought over their interactions from the past few months. He knew Lucas held a torch for Riley. He always had, and lately, he had noticed Riley's gaze lingered over the Texan more often than not, but he hadn't noticed any earth-shattering change between the two.

"My dear, they slept together on Halloween night."

"What?!" Farkle shrieked, shooting up off the couch like a rocket. "Riley slept with him!? No, she wouldn't do that. She's saving herself."

Smackle grabbed his hand, guiding him back down to the couch, chuckling at the misunderstanding. "Not like that. They rested together."

Farkle's mind worked overtime as he tried to piece together the new information. "Maybe Riley's starting to have serious feelings for him?"

Smackle's eyes widened in realization. "Maybe it's like Maya and her Boing! Riley wants Lucas to be her mate! I'm sure she's feeling a bit overwhelmed. We should keep an eye on her in the future. When is her birthday again?"

"January 19th."

"One more month."

"One more month," Farkle confirmed. "Thank you for caring about my friends."

"They're my friends now, too," Smackle insisted. "I'm so grateful the universe brought us together, but if I'm being completely honest, I'm almost just as grateful that you brought me Maya and Riley. I've never belonged to a group before."

Farkle hugged her to him, relishing in the fact that she didn't even hesitate to find comfort in his arms now. "You do belong, Iz. With all of us."

* * *

Riley let Lucas into her room before hurrying over to her door and locking it. It would be catastrophic if her father walked in and saw a boy in her room.

Over the past few weeks, Lucas Friar was no stranger to Riley's bedroom, making Maya's absence from it much easier. At school, they were pretty lowkey, keeping to their own sets of friends, but Lucas had pulled her into a closet or two, down in the hole, underneath the bleachers. Riley tried to ignore the fact that the reason he knew of all these secret makeout spots is because he had spent a lot of time making out with other girls. She tried to just focus on the fun and excitement of having someone that was just _hers._

Besides they did more than makeout. Sometimes they watched tv, sometimes they napped, but Riley's favorite by far was when they talked. Lucas was pretty tight-lipped about his home life, but he loved to talk about Texas and his life there. The night he confessed he wanted to be a vet when he grew up, revealing that he had never told anyone else, Riley knew she was in trouble.

She cared about him. Too much. Much too much for someone who was hoping to find her soulmate next month. She thought about the look on his face when he described helping a horse give birth, and she couldn't imagine not seeing that look one day. She couldn't imagine someone else could evoke such feelings in her. She tried to keep their relationship fun and upbeat because she was sure a guy like Lucas didn't need a girl like her being clingy and needy and taking things too seriously.

Usually, he came in with a rogue grin and kissed her breathless, but not tonight. Tonight he was downright pissed off and for the life of her, Riley couldn't figure out why.

"I thought you were busy tonight."

"I was."

Riley waited for him to elaborate, but he didn't. Instead, he began pacing a hole in her floor.

"Okay..." Riley said, stretching out the word as she tried to figure out her best course of action. She couldn't force Lucas to talk. No one forced Lucas Friar to do anything he didn't want to do. She also couldn't stand here and do nothing when someone she cared about was so obviously struggling. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

" _Okay..._ "

Riley grabbed Lucas by the arm. "Come sit with me," she said, gesturing to the bay window.

Lucas rolled his eyes but allowed her to guide him to the middle seat. "You know I don't believe in your "magic" bay window bullshit, Riley. I don't want to talk about it."

Riley sat down next to him, so close their thighs touched. "We don't have to talk. I just want to sit with you."

She took his hand in her lap, trying to offer comfort, but it wasn't long before Lucas stood up and started pacing around again like a caged animal.

"Seriously, Luke, I want to help. Tell me what's wrong."

He threw a glance her way before shaking his head and continuing to pace. Watching him for a moment, Riley came to a decision. Deciding to try a different tact, she stood up, blocking his path before grabbing his face and planting firm kiss on his lips. She kept her hands on his cheeks until he started kissing her back reluctantly, then she moved her hands to his chest, feeling his pounding heart beneath her palms. She tapped a slower rhythm with her fingertips, trying to calm his nerves.

She nibbled on his lower lip, pulling him out of his own head and forcing him to open his mouth and let her in. She slid her hands up around his neck, following with her lips, pulling him down as she kissed a path to his ear. She sucked on his earlobe, pressing her lips against the shell of his ear.

She continued to stroke and massage the nape of his neck and shoulders, kissing behind his ear and neck until she felt the tension release from his body. When he seemed to relax under her ministrations, she pressed her body against his, returning her attention back to his mouth and nudging him gently back until the back of his legs hit her bed. Getting the hint, he took a seat on the edge of the bed, spreading his legs to give her room between them.

He ran his hands up her back, pulling her in close and allowing her to ease his mind. She perched herself on his thigh, and he quickly grabbed her waist to steady her. Riley allowed the kiss to continue for a few more minutes, having forgotten why she had started kissing him in the first place and getting lost herself.

When she finally pulled away, she bit her lip, her chest heaving from the force of her deep breaths. Lucas thought she had never looked more beautiful, her hair falling out of her ponytail, makeup-less, and thoroughly kissed.

"You don't have to talk if you don't want to, Lucas, but I'm here for you," she said sincerely, pressing her head against his shoulder as she wrapped herself around him.

Lucas sighed, resting his head against her as he mumbled, "Missy got her scar tonight."

Despite herself, Riley scanned his arm, relieved to see that it was still unmarred.

"Okay..." Riley pulled back, slipping from his grasp to sit on the bed.

She tried to process his words. Missy, his some time girlfriend, got her scar, and he was pissed. Weren't they over? She wiped her mouth as she stalled for time. "So... What's she going to do? Who is it?"

Lucas shrugged. "She looked him up on the registry. He lives on the west coast. She and her mom are going there... I don't, she probably won't be back."

"Oh," Riley said, standing up to create some space between them. She wanted to help him, to be a good friend, but at the same time, her heart was crushed, seeing him so upset about another girl. "Well, I'm sorry."

She observed the boy sitting on her bed. He was leaned forward, elbows on his knees, staring down at his hands. He looked so lost and forlorn, she wanted to reach out to him, so she shoved down her own hurt feelings.

"If you want her... You should go after her. Fight for her," Riley insisted, turning to look out the window so he wouldn't see the tears welling up in her eyes.

"What?"

"Some people reject their mates. Obviously, you two have a connection... If she knew how you felt, she might-"

"Are you serious right now?" Lucas asked, coming to stand behind her. He reached for her arm, but she jerked out of his grasp.

"What do you want me to say, Lucas? I'm trying to be supportive, but I didn't really expect you to come over here, looking for comfort because your girlfriend is leaving you! What do you want from me? I'm trying, Luke. If you want Missy, what are you doing here?"

Lucas shook his head, clenching his fists at his sides. "I don't want to be with Missy!"

"Then what's the problem? You should be happy she got her scar!" Riley turned to face him, eyes on fire. "Are you jealous or something?"

"No!"

"Well, then explain it to me! Damn." Riley shook as the tears finally came rolling down her face. She was mad at herself for letting herself feel so strongly for him. She angrily wiped at her cheeks and eyes. "God, how could you come over here to talk about another girl?"

Lucas felt all the tension return to his body, the control snapping. "Are you fucking serious? I didn't _want_ to talk, and you _made_ me. Now you're sitting here pissed off at me, assuming you know how I feel? That's bullshit, Riles. I don't want to be Missy's soulmate. I don't want to be _anyone's_ soulmate! Excuse me for being upset that my only true friend is going to California and probably won't be back. God forbid I have feelings beyond who I want to fuck."

Riley flinched at his harsh words, feeling two inches tall. She was so worried about her own feelings and insecurities, she pushed him further away. For the longest time, she thought Missy and Lucas mainly had a physical relationship. Just recently, she had started to wonder if there was more to it, if it had become more romantic because they always seemed to come back to each other. It never occurred to her that their closeness was purely platonic.

Riley glided across the room, reaching for his hand. "She might come back."

A single tear fell down Lucas' cheek before he regained control of his emotions. "She won't... Her dad isn't very nice to her. She's been dying to leave. If this guy is at all interested in her, she'll file the paperwork to go be with him, and her mom will sign it."

Riley nodded slowly in understanding. Once you got your scar, you could legally move in with your mate's family if your parents signed off on it. A lot of couples did it. Yogi had moved in with Darby's family.

"I'm sorry she had to go through that with her dad, but I'm glad she had you."

Lucas hugged her close to him, whispering into her skin, "I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"I'm sorry I didn't listen to you. I..." Riley trailed off, unsure if she wanted to reveal more of her feelings, but unable to stop herself. She owed him an explanation. "I'm not used to feeling this way about a guy. I've never... wanted anyone else. I should have heard you, instead of letting my own crap get in the way. I know you have feelings, Lucas. I'm sorry your friend is leaving."

"Me, too," Lucas mumbled, kissing her exposed collarbone.

"I like your pajamas," he teased, laughing against her skin. She was wearing rainbow-colored shorts and a purple cami that had tiny unicorns all over it.

Riley smacked him playfully. "You want to watch Red Planet Diaries with me?"

He agreed, and after double checking that her door was locked, she guided him to her bed. Slipping off his shoes, he settled onto the middle of her bed. He rested her laptop on his thighs while Riley snuggled into his side, his arm slung over her shoulder.

They watched a few episodes, but the day had taken an emotional toll on Lucas, his eyelids growing heavy.

"If you're going to fall asleep on me, Friar, you need to set an alarm. You got to be out of here out before my parents wake up."

Lucas smiled with his eyes closed. "You asking me to sleep over, baby? I knew you couldn't get enough of me."

Riley rolled her eyes, taking her computer from him and placing it on her nightstand as they both slid into a more comfortable position, Lucas on his back with Riley resting her head on his chest.

"If you want to leave, you can," Riley responded, her own eyes closed as she made no move to get off him.

He shook his head even though she couldn't see him. "I'm where I want to be. I know I've been with other girls, but you need to know, it wasn't like this, Riley. You are the only real thing in my life. Missy... I'm really going to miss her, but we weren't like this. We... haven't kissed or anything since Halloween, but she is still my best friend. I don't know what I'm going to do when school starts."

Riley sat up, and Lucas opened his eyes to stare into hers. "I'll be your friend, Lucas. You never have to feel alone anymore."

Smiling he sat up and kissed her sweetly. "Go to sleep, Riles. I'll be out of here before sunrise."

When they settled back down, Lucas quickly drifted off into a peaceful sleep clinging to her tightly, but sleep didn't come so easy for Riley. She couldn't believe she was actually starting to dread her birthday, a day she had been looking forward to her entire life. Beyond wondering and worrying about that, she was stuck on one thing Lucas had said earlier.

 _I don't want to be anyone's soulmate!_

Not even hers?

* * *

 **AN: Ugh, I hate the first scene with the Matthews family, but I reworked it a couple times, and I finally decided to stop obsessing and leave it as is.**

 **So... Riley is starting to question everything she ever believed in. Meanwhile, Lucas is starting to really open up to her. Smarkle is just plain adorable. Josh and Maya are not quite on the same page yet, but the conversation has started!**

 **Up next- a little Christmas cuteness and the introduction of one of my favorite characters!**


	5. Christmas

**AN: Merry Christmas (if you celebrate that sort of thing)! Life has been crazy, but I'm on vacation for the next 9 days! I'm going to spend some quality time with my computer after the holidays, so hopefully, my next update will be soon-ish. Someone asked if I have a schedule, and if you didn't realize it by now, I really, really, really don't.**  
 **I try to write in the mornings when I get off work before I have to wake up the monster for school, but work has been crazy. Basketball is in full swing and that takes up most of my Saturdays (when I get most of my writing done), but they're on break until mid-January, so long story short, I'm keeping my fingers crossed for 2 updates in the next 2-3 weeks.**

 **Hopefully, you're all still here! As always, I appreciate the reviews, follows, faves, love. I try to respond to reviews, but it's sporadic at best. So if I responded before and didn't the last time you reviewed, it's because I'm scatterbrained, and if I have never responded to you, it because I'm scatterbrained.**

 **Storytime!**

* * *

 **December 24th**

Riley stood in front of the Christmas tree, decked out in black leggings with Christmas trees on them and a red over-sized sweater as she put the finishing touches on the decorations.

Things had changed a lot over the past week. Missy was very happy in California, so Riley kept her promise to Lucas, inviting him into their circle at school, much to the shock of all their classmates. They were still keeping their relationship somewhat under wraps, but Maya had walked in on them kissing in her room a time or two, now that she wasn't avoiding the Matthews apartment.

Josh had facetimed his brother before he even left the city last week, making everyone swear to chill out on pressuring Maya. With promises from the entire Matthews' clan, Josh assured his soulmate she could resume her regularly scheduled Riley time, which pleased both girls. Josh and Justin made it to and from Ohio in record time, Josh anxious to be back around Maya.

To their credit, Topanga and Cory did everything they could to act like normal, but the rest of the Matthews were another story. Everyone had come for dinner tonight, including Maya's mom, Katy. Katy, Amy, and Topanga spent the majority of the evening huddled up in the kitchen, making plans.

Maya finally had an outburst, screaming out that there would be no grandchildren if the parents didn't back off. It was enough to bring things back to normal, which Riley was extremely grateful for.

Now that her family had gone, her friends were getting together tonight for their annual Christmas movie night tradition. It used to be just the three of them, but Smackle, Josh, and Lucas were all coming over. Lucas sent her a text saying he was bringing someone, but for the life of her, Riley couldn't figure out who.

She was determined to enjoy whatever time they had left together no matter what. For the first time in her life, she was actually hoping she wouldn't get her scar on her birthday, which both excited and terrified her. She didn't want to say it out loud, but to herself, she could at least admit, she was falling for Lucas Friar. Hard.

Another intriguing development from the evening was the sparks flying between her Uncle Shawn and Maya's mom. Riley and Maya watched on with vested interest when Shawn helped her with her coat and offered to walk her to the subway. Katy agreed, and after they left, the family's attention was diverted from the newly mated couple to speculate about the potential for a new love match.

Riley could already see the cogs turning in her parents' and Maya's heads as they tried to play matchmaker. What they didn't know was she was already two steps ahead of them, having asking Shawn to meet her for coffee at the end of Katy's shift the day after Christmas. She hoped she could get Lucas onboard with interrupting her uncle/niece time with a fake emergency. Maya would be too obvious, and Farkle couldn't act to save his life, but she had a feeling Lucas would be the perfect partner in crime, especially for this particular scheme.

The idea of helping her poor, lonely, scarless, uncle find love at Christmastime left a smile on her face that wouldn't go away. She was still beaming when Farkle, Smackle, Lucas, and his friend showed up, a smile that got even larger when she realized Lucas walked over with her friends.

She skipped to the door, giving each of them a hug in turn, squeezing Lucas extra tight, before coming to stand in front of the new person before her.

"Riley, Maya, this is my best friend from Texas, Zay. He's come to stay with me for a few days," Lucas said, making the introductions with a grin. Zay turned sixteen two days ago, and to his own surprise, his mate lived in New York. Instead of bombarding her family during the busy holiday time, he decided to come stay with Lucas until plans could be made for the future.

"Riley, you won't believe it! Zay got his scar, and his beloved is Sarah!" Smackle squealed.

"Congratulations!" Riley said, giving the boy a hug. "Sarah is really great. Have you met her yet?"

Zay shook his head. "We spoke on the phone. Once I got to the city and realized Lucas knew Sarah, he gave me her number. She's excited to meet me, but not so excited for her whole family to be breathing down our necks. I'm going over there tomorrow night after her grandparents leave."

After gushing over his mark, Riley pulled him to the bay window, excitedly telling him everything she knew about Sarah, which was a lot since they had been in the same class since kindergarten. To his credit, Zay listened just as intently, asking questions and nodding along.

Lucas observed his best friend and his... girlfriend? Yeah, it felt good to call Riley his girlfriend, if only in his head. He observed the two of them closely. When Zay contacted him out of the blue for the first time in years, he was a bit unsure about how their reunion would go, and he was even more nervous about him meeting Riley. He should have known that Zay would fall under Riley's spell like everyone else did.

At the same time, seeing Riley's excitement over Zay's scar was bittersweet. He had allowed himself to start believing that he could make her so happy she wouldn't care about her soulmate, but he was starting to see the only chance he had was if she didn't get one. How could he ask her to give up a future she had been dreaming about her whole life for him?

He couldn't, Lucas decided, but that didn't mean he wouldn't enjoy their time together while it lasted. He went over to the window and sat next to her, not saying a word. Her eyes lit up as she gave Zay gift ideas to surprise Sarah with tomorrow.

"Sugar, you know it's going to be impossible to get her anything amazing. All the good places will be closed," Lucas heard Zay say as he finally tuned into the conversation.

"I've got it!" Riley said, rushing over to the tree. She studied the presents underneath before plucking a small package. Twirling around, she presented the brightly wrapped gift to her new friend. "This is the perfect gift!"

Zay quirked an eyebrow. "This says To Riley From Aunt Nebula. How do you know what it even is?"

"I have magic powers," Riley stage-whispered. "This is the perfect gift for Sarah. We just have to change the tag. Lucky for you, I have some great name tags in my possession."

"Look, Riley, there's _no way_ I'm going to give a present I've never seen to my soulmate who I have never met. Also, I don't feel right about taking your gift."

"But it's my gift to you!" Riley insisted. "If you don't believe me, we can open the present and I'll rewrap it for you, but trust me, this is exactly what Sarah needs from you. It's obviously a beautiful necklace."

Riley shook the box enticingly. "Please, take it. Maya, make him take it!"

Maya walked over, Josh trailing behind her. "If my little elf tells you to give a gift, you give it, Cowboy. She's a Christmas expert!"

Josh examined the gift. "Oh! Nebula! If you don't want to give it to your soulmate, I'll give it to mine!"

Maya grabbed the collar of his shirt pulling him into her. "You're trying to give me a re-gifted gift?!"

Releasing him, she took the box. "I mean, I'll take it, but at least re-gift behind my back next time."

Riley grabbed the box, leaving the room and returning with a fresh name tag. "There it's done. See- to Sarah from Zay."

"What about me?" Maya pouted.

"You'll just have to be happy with the two gifts I already got you," Josh teased.

"Two gifts?" Maya asked with wide eyes. "Gimme, gimme, gimme!"

She bounced on the balls of her feet as Josh rolled his eyes, grabbing her hand and taking her to his room.

"Lucas Lorenzo Friar! Tell him to take it!" Riley whined.

"That's not his-" Zay began before Lucas interrupted him with a shake of his head.

"I don't know why she does that. Just say thank you and take the gift," Lucas said, finally joining the conversation. "I trust Riley."

The girl in question beamed at him.

"Thank you and take the gift," Zay parroted, accepting the small package from her.

Riley clapped her hands. "Yay! Oh, I wish I could see the look on Sarah's face when she opens it!"

"Where are your parents?" Farkle called from his spot in the kitchen.

"They went over to Ava's. She and her mom are having a tough time."

Farkle nodded understandingly. It was a well-known fact that Ava's parents were divorcing, despite being soulmates. They had become a cautionary tale around the neighborhood, spoken about in whispers. Even soulmates could have skeletons in their closets.

"Auggie used all of his cuteness and Christmas spirit to convince Mom and Dad to even stay the night there, so Josh and I are all alone until morning," Riley expanded, trying to keep her focus on Farkle. Lucas' eyes were burning her, and she wondered if her explanation felt like an invitation to him. It sure felt like one to her.

* * *

Josh nervously flitted around his room, shoving dirty clothes in his hamper and throwing his comforter haphazardly across the bed. Maya had been in his room before, but this felt decidedly more intimate. He anxiously rubbed the back of his neck as he gazed around the room, searching for anything that made the room look too gross.

He had covertly talked to his brother and Katy this evening about Maya spending more time with him, particularly alone and in his room. Since they were soulmates, it wasn't considered improper to spend nights together, but he didn't want to be presumptuous enough to make a decision on Maya's behalf. He simply wanted to make his intentions known, out of respect for his brother's home and Katy's piece of mind. Both appreciated the gesture, and neither offered up any serious objections, especially after he reassured them that he was trying to get closer to Maya emotionally, not physically.

"Okay, so I didn't have a lot of time, and I had already bought you a gift, but it didn't feel very relationshipy, so I wanted to get you something more... I just wanted to get you more," Josh rambled nervously as he produced two neatly wrapped gifts.

Maya clapped, grabbing the smaller one first and quickly tearing into it. Inside the box was a white gold necklace with a diamond shooting star dangling from the chain. Maya had never owned something so nice, but she was sure the diamonds, while small, were very real.

"Do you like it?" Josh asked softly.

Maya nodded, never taking her eyes off the necklace as she asked him to put it on her.

"I'm glad you like it, but I wish you would've opened this one second. The other one I got you before we were soulmates, so it isn't really romantic or anything," Josh explained sheepishly.

"You got me a Christmas present _before_ my birthday? But that was like a month ago!"

Josh shrugged handing her the package. "I saw it and I thought of you."

Maya stared at the package for a long time, plopping down on his bed to run her hand over the top of it. When she finally opened it, she gasped. It was an extremely nice art set, filled with graphite and charcoal pencils and all the tools used to create with them.

"You told me you wished you could experiment with charcoal more, and I wanted to know what your mind could come up with if you had all the tools you wanted. I'm sorry if they aren't what you wanted, art isn't my forte."

"They're perfect," Maya said softly in an awed voice as she pulled out each item to examine them before carefully placing them back in the slot they belonged in. "I can't believe you remembered I said that."

Josh took a seat next to her. "I remember everything you say, Maya."

"Thank you, Josh," Maya said sincerely as she closed the art set, refusing to put it down. "I didn't get you anything."

"I didn't expect you to," Josh replied simply, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "But there is something you can do for me... Two things actually."

Maya raised her eyebrow.

"Draw me a picture."

"And?"

"Spend the night here. In my room. With me."

Maya laughed. "I'd love to, Boing, but I'm sure the rest of the Matthews would object. Also, my mom might kill you."

Josh took her hand, gently removing the art set and putting it on the ground. "I already got permission from Cory and your mom."

Maya glanced down at his arm, tracing her name with her fingers. "It's funny how one little tattoo changes everything. Matthews and Mom agreeing to co-ed sleepovers," she scoffed.

"Well, they can't really stop us, and I told them we weren't going to be doing anything," Josh replied, his eyes never straying from her fingers.

It amazed Josh how he kept finding different parts of her to be mesmerized by. Her delicate fingers with their wine-colored nails caught his attention today. He always knew Maya was beautiful, but lately, it seemed like every single inch of her was gorgeous. He grabbed them, pulling her hand up to kiss her fingertips. How did he get to be so lucky?

Maya didn't respond, studying him as he studied her hands. Her gaze wandered back to the art set. He bought that before he got his scar. That had to mean something right? He had to have cared about her a little bit without the scars influence to give her something so thoughtful. She felt a small bit of hope springing up inside her, but she quickly squashed it down. It didn't do her any good to look back now. She couldn't change what had happened, she just had to try to be happy with things the way there were.

She rested his head against his shoulder, pushing all her doubts away and forcing herself to enjoy this moment that she had been yearning for for over half her life.

* * *

Maya and Josh meandered back to the living room, taking a seat next to Riley and Lucas on the couch. Smackle and Farkle had squeezed themselves onto the chair next to the door, and Zay was sitting on the one closest to Lucas. When blankets were draped over everyone, the popcorn was popped, and drinks passed out all around, Riley put on the first movie.

When Farkle tried to explain the scientific inaccuracies of the movie, everyone shushed him, except for Smackle, who nodded along in rapt attention. Maya and Zay took turns making jokes about the flimsy premise of the love story, but Riley just rolled her eyes, wondering how two people who had found their true loves couldn't see the magic.

Riley herself was having a hard time paying attention. Maya sat next to her in the middle of the couch her legs tucked to the side, leaning into Josh who had his arm casually slung around her. Lucas was on the other side, his large frame spread out so their bodies were pressed against each other, close enough that she could feel his body heat, but not so close to arouse the suspicion of their friends.

About 10 minutes into the movie, his hand landed on her thigh, squeezing it gently under the covers. She clamped her own hand over his, stilling his movements. Lucas smirked wickedly at her and turned his hand over, entwining their fingers. He stroked his thumb over her inner wrist, causing her pulse to quicken.

She felt his eyes on her, watching her watch the movie. She was aware of every movement, every look, every breath he took. Riley tried to pull her hand away, to regain some semblance of control, but he just held on tighter, placing their joined hands in his lap. She couldn't say how the movie ended, but all too soon, Zay was standing up and announcing he was going back to the Friars.

"You're leaving?" Riley questioned Lucas, feeling a lump of disappointment settle in her throat.

He shook his head. "No, Zay has to go facetime his parents. They are in California for the holidays, so they should be just starting their holiday festivities."

"Yeah, Sugar, my mom isn't very fond of Lucas, so it looks like you're stuck with him."

Zay said his goodbyes to everyone, and Riley offered to walk him to the elevator. "I'm glad I met you, Zay."

"I'm glad I met you, too. Thank you for the gift," he said, gesturing to the box in his hand. "And thanks for taking care of Lucas. He seems... happy around you."

Riley blushed. "He tries to hide it, but he's a good person."

"A really good person," Zay confirmed.

Riley gave him a quick hug, smiling as she said, "I can tell we are going to be great friends. I hope you stick around for a while."

"Whatever Sarah wants to do, we'll do."

"You already know that? Even though you haven't met her?"

Zay shrugged as the elevator dinged. "She's my soulmate."

* * *

Riley chewed on her bottom lip, deep in thought, as they began to watch the second Christmas movie. Zay's willingness to go along with whatever his soulmate wanted left her feeling unsettled. Didn't she feel the same way just a few short months ago? What if her soulmate lived several states away? Would she be able to just pack up and leave her whole life behind?

She stole a glance at Lucas out of the corner of her eye only to realize his focus was on her and not the movie. Having been caught, he leaned over and whispered in her ear. "You're killing me, Riles."

"What?" Riley asked with a shiver at the feeling of his warm breath.

"Biting that lip, making your mouth look all swollen and sexy, when I can't do a damn thing about it." He spoke softly, but with a self-assuredness that made his voice take on a sense of determination.

Making sure no one was paying attention to them, Riley rested her hand on his thigh as she whispered, "Who says you can't?"

Lucas groaned softly. "Want to have a sleepover?"

"I can't. Maya-"

"Will be sleeping with Josh and you know it."

Looking around the room self-consciously, Riley bit her lip again, nodding. Lucas laughed in triumph. "Too bad I forgot my PJs."

Giggling, Riley blushed as she started to pull her hand away, only to be stopped by Lucas' firm hand over top of hers.

"Lucas-"

"Shhhh. Pay attention to the movie, you're missing it," Lucas teased, not releasing her hand.

* * *

After the second movie, Smackle and Farkle left, heading toward the Minkus residence, where the Smackles were spending the night. Over the past few months, their parents had become fast friends, both families extremely pleased with the match and doing whatever they could to encourage their children.

The entire walk home, both geniuses traded opinions about the inaccuracies in the two movies they watched, each teen delighted when the other discovered one they had missed.

Farkle was feeling on cloud nine when Smackle took his gloved hand in hers, trying to seem casual, as they walked hand in hand the rest of the way to his home.

The little moment wouldn't be seen as a big deal to most people, but knowing Smackle the way he did, he knew how hard it was for his soulmate to initiate contact, how much she had to trust him to be able to do that, to want to touch him. The action boost his confidence and made him all the more certain it was time to give Smackle her present, so when they reached his home, he guided her past her guest room and to his own.

"I know our parents said they didn't mind if we cohabitated, but I'm not quite ready for that, darling," Smackle said uncertainly.

"I'm not either. I just wanted to give you your Christmas present."

"Christmas isn't until tomorrow."

"So you don't want your present tonight?"

"In the words of Maya, gimme gimme!" Smackle deadpanned.

A smile spread across Farkle's features as he said, "I was hoping you'd say that."

He led Smackle to the loveseat, disappearing into the bedroom. When he returned empty-handed, Smackle furrowed her brow in confusion. He took a seat next to her, capturing both of her hands in his. The action only caused her eyebrows to deepen.

"Is everything alright? You're shaking," Smackle asked, the worry evident in her voice.

"I'm nervous."

"You never have to be nervous around me," she reassured him.

"These past few months have been the best of my life," Farkle began.

"Mine, too," Smackle cut in.

Farkle released her hands to run his own through his hair. "Please, let me say what I need to say."

Smackle nodded solemnly, pursing her lips firmly together to show him she would keep quiet.

"These past few months, getting to know you, have been the best of my life," Farkle began again, sounding a bit like he did during a debate, as if he had rehearsed this speech before. "I never realized my life was missing something until you came along. We fit together."

Smackle nodded eagerly, opening her mouth and closing it as she gestured for him to continue. She didn't want to interrupt him again.

"I know when this first started, we agreed to take it a day at a time to see if the universe was right about us," Farkle said as he reached into his pocket, pulling out a ring box.

He slid off the couch, bending down on one knee as he opened the box to reveal a solitaire ruby white gold infinity knot ring. Smackle gasped, her hand flying to her mouth as her eyes flew to meet his.

"This isn't an engagement ring. It's a promise ring. It's my way of saying, I believe our experiment is a success. I don't need further testing. I know we are meant to be together, someday, when we're ready, when we've accomplished the personal goals we've set out for ourselves, I will propose to you."

Tears welled up in Smackle's eyes as she realized for the first time her true feelings for the man in front of her.

"The ruby is your birthstone, at least that's what Riley says, because even if we didn't realize it, this all started when you were born, and we both know the infinity symbol means the potential to be infinite. The way I feel about you is forever and will continue to grow towards infinity."

He took a deep breath before continuing hesitantly, "Will you wear my ring, Isadora?"

After the longest moment of his young life, Smackle raised her eyes from the ring to meet his. "May I speak now?"

He nodded encouragingly.

"I never really wanted a soulmate. I always preferred my own company to that of my peers. Until I met you. You changed everything for me, Farkle. _You changed me_ ," Smackle's voice broke as the emotions overwhelmed her and the tears fell down her cheeks. "I don't need to test our hypothesis any further. The universe knew exactly what it was doing by bringing us together. We're a perfect match."

She held out her left hand to him. "Of course, I'll wear your ring, Farkle, and I'll make the same promise to you, to be with you and support you forever, and when the time is right, we'll take the next step together."

Despite himself, Farkle shed a few tears as well as he slid the ring on her finger. "A perfect fit," he whispered, clutching her hands.

"A perfect fit," Smackle confirmed. "I love you, Farkle."

Farkle's whole face lit up, and he could no longer hold back his tears. "I am _so_ in love with you, Isadora Smackle."

Placing both of her hands on his cheeks, she brushed away a few tears as she pulled his face to hers, their lips meeting in a sweet kiss.

* * *

After the third movie, Maya pulled Riley into the kitchen.

"Okay, Riles, our relationship is changing."

"You breaking up with me, Peaches?" Riley teased.

"No, but I'm going to do you a favor."

Riley raised her eyebrows at her blonde friend, gesturing for her to continue.

"I'm going to make the supreme sacrifice of sleeping in Boing's room, so you can sneak Romeo over there into yours."

"Sacrifice, Maya?"

She glanced at the two men, appraising Josh in his pajama pants and a ribbed tank top. "What can I say? I'm a giver."

Riley pulled Maya into a hug. "I don't want you to do anything you aren't ready for, but I won't stand in your way if you are ready. I'm okay with you spending your nights with Josh, but my bed is always open to you."

"Except for tonight," Maya insisted, pointedly gazing at Lucas.

"Except for tonight," Riley confirmed softly. "But you're wrong about one thing."

"What's that?"

"Our relationship will never change. No matter where we sleep. You'll always be my peaches."

Maya nodded. "Forever."

The blonde began to jump around, shaking her arms. "Okay, enough with the mushies. Boing, it's bedtime."

"You head on back. I'm just going to see Lucas out first."

Rolling her eyes, Maya grabbed Josh's hand. "First things first. If we're going to be soulmates, you're going to have to curb your protective uncle impulses. We're Riley's friends, not babysitters."

She pulled him to the back of the apartment, firmly shutting the door to his bedroom behind them as he complained, " _If_ we're soulmates? You're stuck with me, gorgeous."

"So..." Lucas said when they were finally alone.

"So... I guess we should head up, too," Riley said nervously, not waiting for him to follow as she headed to her room.

When he got there, she was already pulling down her bedspread.

"Do you still want me to stay?"

Riley nodded. "I don't know why I'm nervous. It's not like we haven't done this before."

"Yeah, but you're not drunk, and I'm not in crisis. This time is different."

Riley nodded again. "Yeah, it is."

"So..." Lucas said, coming over to the bed to stand in front of her as he turned her to face him. " _Do you want me to stay?_ "

"I do, Lucas. I try not to, but I always want you to stay."

He turned off the lights before pulling her down onto the bed, situating himself underneath her. When Riley rested her head on his chest, he began to stroke her hair.

"Don't try so hard," he said.

"I'm not. Not anymore."

He kissed her forehead, enjoying the stillness of the moment.

Riley giggled.

"What's so funny?" he asked, not opening his eyes.

"Zay is going to flip out when he gives Sarah that necklace."

"Why's that?"

"My Aunt Nebula has a little Etsy shop, and every year she gives me a necklace. Every year, Sarah comments on how much she loves it. One year, she even borrowed one, and I never got it back," Riley revealed.

"So you aren't a magic Christmas elf?" Lucas teased.

"Nope," Riley responded, popping the p at the end of the word. "I just know Sarah, and I know my aunt."

Lucas laughed. "You tricked Zay! I love it."

"I didn't trick him, per say. I helped him. Sarah is going to go nuts when she sees the box, let alone the necklace."

"Thank you for helping my friend, and thanks for including me in your Christmas traditions."

"From now on, you're included in all my traditions," Riley said earnestly, sitting up to look him in the eye. "I told you you weren't alone and I meant it. Please say you believe that."

Lucas stared deeply into her eyes, reading the sincerity there.

"I do, Riley. I believe you," he replied, trying his hardest to be as genuine and open as she was being.

Satisfied with his response, she settled back down into his arms, closing her eyes as she listened to his heartbeat.

"Will you be here when I wake up?" she asked sleepily.

"I better not," he replied, reaching over to his phone to set an alarm. "I don't want your parents to catch us."

Riley sighed pitifully, not thinking about what her words, she said, "If we become soulmates, no one will care what we do."

Lucas felt his heart stop at her words. She wanted him to be her soulmate? He assumed she was just passing time until her day arrived. Riley took his silence as a sign of his discomfort.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I said that," she mumbled, pulling away from him. She turned until her back was to him, but that did nothing to deter him, turning his body so he could spoon her.

"If... if we were soulmates," Lucas began uncertainly, entertaining the thought was like a knife to his gut, a dream just out of his reach. "Your father would _still_ come in here and kick me out. I have to be out before they come back."

Riley nodded, glad the darkness hid the tears in her eyes. "Wake me up when you leave?"

Lucas moved her hair off her neck, kissing her nape as he nodded, before saying, "Maybe some day we won't have to sneak around."

Hope blossom in her heart, thinking of a day when his name could be written on her arm, not realizing he was hoping for something completely different. If she wanted him to be her soulmate, maybe he could convince her that they belonged together, no matter what the universe thought.

* * *

"Riles," Lucas whispered as the sun began to rise over the horizon. He kissed her forehead, her cheeks, her eyelids. "Riley Matthews."

Somewhere along the way, she had woken up, but she kept her eyes closed, feigning sleep.

"I know you're awake," Lucas sang, kissing her lips. Her mouth twitched as she tried not to laugh.

He tickled her sides, kissing her jaw as she pressed her lips together, trying to keep up the charade. He lifted her shirt, exposing her belly to blow raspberries on her navel. After the first one, Riley couldn't hold it in any longer, opening her eyes as she laughed, looking down at his grinning face, resting on her stomach.

"Shh! I think your parents are home," Lucas urgently whispered.

"Well, I would be quiet if you'd stop tickling me!" Riley whisper-shouted back, pulling him up her body, until he was laying flush on top of her. They shared a soft, simple, kiss.

"Good morning," Lucas whispered, resting his forehead against hers.

"Good morning," Riley replied, her lips rubbing against his as she spoke.

He tried to move off her, but she brought her arms around him. "I'm going to crush you!"

Riley shook her head petulantly. "I like having you on top of me."

She blushed as she woke up fully, realizing what she had just said.

"This is definitely a better way to wake up, then just sneaking off in the night," Lucas chuckled.

The sound of cupboards opening and closing in the kitchen intruded on their private moment, causing Riley to sit up on her elbows. Lucas sat up on his knees, still straddling her waist, careful not to put his full weight one her.

"I better go," he said reluctantly.

"I don't want you to," Riley pouted. "Just stay. We can hide under the bed if they come."

Getting up, he pulled her up with him, wrapping his arms around her as he rested his head on top of hers. "As much as I would love to lock that door and forget the world, it's Christmas. I'm sure you have some picture perfect, made for tv, family bonding time that's so sweet it will rot my insides."

Looking up at him, she asked, "And what about your family?"

Lucas scoffed. "Not the kind of thing you'd want to take a picture of."

Riley pressed her forehead into his chest, looking at his arm.

"Maybe one day you could be a part of our picture. Then you wouldn't have to leave," she said as she allowed herself to envision her name written in his flesh.

Lucas kissed the top of her head. "Maybe."

She beamed at him as he pulled his shoes and coat on. He squeezed her hand, trying to escape out the window, but she held firm.

"Give me a real kiss," she whined.

Lucas laughed at her antics. "You want a real kiss? I'll give you a real kiss."

He pulled her firmly in his arms and kissed her soundly, only releasing her minutes later when Maya knocked on the door. With a final kiss on the corner of her mouth, he slipped out the door, just as the blonde entered.

Riley sighed dreamily, closing her window as she stared after the teen.

"Oh, Maya, I am in trouble."

* * *

 **AN: Christmas fluff! I have never written Smarkle so romantical, so hopefully, that was believable to y'all. I love Zay, so I had to include him, and the only reason I paired him with Sarah is because that's who he is holding hands with in Riley's fantasy during Ski Lodge. A lot of stories put him with Vanessa, but I was pretty indifferent to her.**

 **There won't be a lot of Sarah/Zay stuff, just because I already have so much going on with the other couples, but I felt like Lucas would need a friend later on.**

 **Someone complained about too much Maya stuff, and the past few chapters were Maya heavy, because she got her scar. It's a HUGE deal in this universe, so of course, everyone would be talking about it.**

 **Without giving away too much of what I'm planning, the main story is Riley and Rucas, but if you're just here for that, and you skip over the Joshaya, you might miss out on something.**

 **Anyways, I swear one of these days my ANs won't be rambling messes. Enjoy your families today, and if you're like me and the holidays are difficult, know that you aren't alone in feeling that way.**

 **See you soon!**


	6. New Year's Eve

**AN: Thanks for the reviews, follows, faves, views, and Christmas wishes! The response to this story has been nothing short of amazing. I love reading all of your theories, observations, and insights! New chapter!**

* * *

 **December 31st**

Riley did her best to hold in her giggles as Darby applied eyeliner around her eyes.

"If you don't hold still, you're going to have a black blob instead of a perfect wing tip," Darby chided her.

"When are the guys coming over?" Sarah asked, looking at the clock anxiously from her perch on a chair as Maya stood behind her with a curling wand.

"We get it you miss Zay!" Maya said, rolling her eyes.

Smackle threw some popcorn at the blonde. "Don't be so hard on her. It wasn't that long ago we all had to listen to you crooning over whether or not your dreamboat would be your soulmate."

"I wouldn't have such a hard time holding still if you all weren't insane!" Riley teased.

Darby ignored her as she answered Sarah. "Yogi and Charlie are meeting Zay and Lucas at the pizza place at 6. We ordered so much they all are going to have to carry it back."

"Speaking of dreamboat," Smackle said, ignoring Riley as well, "Will Josh be making an appearance at our little get-together?"

Maya shrugged. "I told him to go do his thing, but he kept insisting on meeting up at midnight."

Once again Darby's parents were spending the holiday at a gala in DC, but this time Darby was having a much smaller get-together. The girls had decided to have spa day beforehand, getting mani/pedis, doing facials, and now they were making themselves over.

"So, Riley, who will you be kissing at midnight- Charlie or Lucas?" Darby teased, causing Riley's eyes to snap wide open, which thankfully for her face, Darby was prepared for.

Sarah chuckled. "I know!"

"What to do you know?" Riley asked urgently. "You know nothing!"

Smackle scoffed. "Oh, please! We all know about you and Lucas. You are horrible at being inconspicuous."

"I don't know what that means, but if she means you suck at being sneaky, I agree," Maya said, as she put the finishing touches on Sarah's hair. "Your turn, Smacks."

Sarah moved over the bed as Smackle took her place on the chair.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Riley insisted, her face turning red as a smile came unbidden to her face.

"Well, that hickey sure does give you away," Darby said, gesturing to your neck.

"Plus Zay says you two were all over each other on Christmas Eve. And Lucas didn't come home that night!" Sarah needled.

"Sa- _rah_!" Riley squealed. "Don't go spreading that around!"

"I promise that won't leave this room," Sarah assured the brunette. "I just want to know what's going on."

Riley shrugged as her blush deepened. "Nothing really..." Upon everyone's incredulous looks, she continued, "I mean, we have kissed a little, but mostly we just talk. He's not at all like everyone thinks he is."

Sarah nodded. "Zay has been telling me some great Lucas stories. It sounds like he used to be a really sweet kid before he moved here."

Riley nodded eagerly, switching seats with Sarah since she was done with her makeup and hair. Feeling somewhat relieved to be able to gush about Lucas, she began to speak, "He is really sweet! Sometimes I have to remind myself he's the same person who ran through nearly every girl in the sophomore class."

Darby wouldn't meet her eyes as she riffled through her makeup bag. "Aren't you a little bit worried that you were just the next girl on his list?"

Riley shrugged, picking at an errant string on Darby's comforter. "I'm trying not to think about it."

"He seems different with you," Maya reassured, coming to sit down next her.

Smackle nodded in agreement, although she really had no idea, taking the open space on the other side of Riley. Maya had finished with her hair, so they were all waiting on Sarah.

Sarah and Darby shared a look, the kind of look that communicates so much between two best friends.

"But..." Sarah began hesitantly, "Don't you think every girl before thought the same? That they were different?"

"I'm sure Missy didn't," Maya mumbled.

Riley pinched her for saying it, knowing that Missy did hold a special, albeit platonic, place in Lucas' heart meant that she no longer felt the burning jealousy for the blonde and didn't want to hear anyone insult Lucas' friend. It helped knowing she was off in California with her soulmate, too. Definitely no competition there.

Maya rubbed the spot where Riley pinched her. "I wonder if Charlie knows about our Riley's latest romantic developments? It will make for an interesting night if he doesn't."

"Why do you say that?" Smackle asked.

Sarah and Darby exchanged looks again before simultaneously bursting into laughter.

"He only has like the biggest crush ever on Riley!" Darby spit out between laughs. "I swear he is so obvious about it, he was actually relieved he didn't get his scar!"

Riley rolled her eyes. "I keep telling him I don't care about him like that, but he seems to think my feelings might change."

"Or he thinks a certain tattoo will change them for you," Sarah cut in.

Riley rubbed her scar spot on her arm, the thought of it reading Charles Gardner, or anyone other than Lucas for that matter, making her sick to her stomach.

"There's _no way_ Charlie is my soulmate. We have never had any sort of connection whatsoever."

Maya agreed. "If Riles ended up with him, she would be sitting on her hands for the rest of her life. She needs someone who pushes her."

"Someone like Lucas?" Sarah prodded.

Riley's blush grew crimson in color and they all burst into shrieks and giggles, their conversation devolving into throwing popcorn and pillows at one another.

* * *

When the guys arrived at 6:30, Charlie was glaring at Lucas, who was pointedly ignoring him, and Maya was shocked to see Josh helping the group with their bags.

"What are you doing here so early, Boing?"

"I didn't see the point in trying to hook up later. Justin is going to some noisy frat party, and I didn't want to have to drag him away or navigate my way over here by my drunken self later."

Farkle clapped him on the back. "Plus he and his fake id came in handy when Yogi's older brother bailed on us."

Riley walked over to Lucas, helping him with the pizza boxes.

"You want to put your stuff in the room we slept in before?" she murmured quietly. Everyone knew about them, so she saw no point in hiding, but she didn't want to rub it in Charlie's face.

"You assuming we're sleeping together, Princess? I'm not easy!" Lucas teased, pretending to sound offended.

"Believe me, Friar, there's nothing easy about you, but if you don't want to share a room with me..."

"No," Lucas cut her off as he followed her out of the kitchen and away from Gardner's prying eyes. "We can share. I like sharing."

Riley laughed. "I'll keep that in mind."

After he set his bags down, he pulled her into his arms, giving her a sweet kiss.

"Hi." he murmured.

"Hi," she whispered back.

"I've missed you."

"I just saw you two days ago," Riley replied, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, but we weren't alone together. Between this Katy and Shawn scheme of yours and Zay staring into Sarah's stupid eyes, I haven't been alone with you since Christmas Eve."

Riley looked over her shoulder, glancing around the room. "We're alone now."

"So we are," Lucas grinned at her, wrapping his arms around her again as he kissed her softly.

Riley chuckled into the kiss before pulling away with a pout.

"What's wrong, Riles?" Lucas asked, trying to sound serious, but his smile gave him away.

"I spent all day with a group of girls who gushed over their Christmas pretties from their soulmates, and my boyfriend didn't get me anything."

"Your boyfriend? Who's he?"

Riley blushed, pulling away from him. "I didn't mean you were my boyfriend. I just meant that we are li- like dating or whatever. We're, uh, talking or, or-"

Lucas grabbed her arm, turning her around. "You can call me your boyfriend, Riles."

"It doesn't have to mean anything," Riley rushed to assure him. "I just-"

Lucas kissed her on the cheek. "It means _something_ , at least to me."

Riley blushed. "Me, too. So... you're my boyfriend."

"And you're my girlfriend."

Riley nodded. "So we're boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Not yet."

"We're not?"

"Not until..." Lucas whipped out a necklace from his pocket, dangling it high above her head. "You wear this."

Riley reached up and grabbed the silver locket.

"I know it's not much, but I thought-"

"Pretty," Riley whispered in awe.

"It's just a locket."

"Pretty," Riley insisted, putting the locket on. She opened it, examining the contents. "I don't get it."

Inside the locket where a picture belonged was a ripped up page from a book. She unfolded the small piece of paper and read, "Whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same."

"It's Wuthering Heights. I was reading it on the Subway the day we first met."

"You were reading Wuthering Heights? In seventh grade?" Riley asked incredulously.

Lucas shrugged. "I was trying to convince my parents to let me go back to Texas. Wuthering Heights was on the bonus summer reading list for Martino's class at my old school. I thought if I read every book on it... I don't know what I thought."

Riley snapped the locket closed. "I love it."

Lucas smiled. "That's what you said to me that day, too. You fell into my lap, and for the first time, I understood what Bronte and all those other writers were talking about."

"Then why did you stand me up for our class assignment? We were paired together, and you just never showed."

"I was scared. I'm not anymore."

"I'm not either," Riley said, fingering the locket as she leaned up to kiss him.

"Come on, Riles! You two are missing the party!" Maya called from the hallway.

Lucas turned toward the door. "See!" Lucas groaned. "We are _never_ alone!"

* * *

Charlie had spent the last hour or so of the party brooding and glaring at Riley and Lucas. When Yogi told him the two of them were becoming close, Charlie could hardly believe it, but he'd gone to the bakery and saw them skip off hand in hand, leaving an older brunette man and Maya's mom staring at each other, he figured there must be some truth to it.

At the pizzeria, he asked Lucas what his intentions were, and Lucas informed him that he and Riley were none of his concern. Charlie sighed pitifully as he heard Riley's feminine giggle, followed by a deep throaty chuckle from Lucas.

Zay rolled his eyes from his spot on the couch, Sarah firmly on his lap. He normally would mind his own business, but he owed a lot to Riley and Lucas. Lucas had been his friend for a long time, and even though they hadn't spoken in years, he quickly opened his home to him and allowed him to stay for as long as he needed to. Riley wasn't kidding when she said Sarah would love the necklace. The silver cage locket housed a piece of teal sea glass, the metal swirls surrounded it, making it a one of a kind design, and perfect for Sarah's more bohemian style.

Giving her the gift had been the perfect way to break the ice, Sarah squealed when she saw the Nebula's Necklaces design on the box and wrapped him in a warm hug before she had even seen the necklace itself. He owed Riley.

"Listen, Chuckie-"

"It's Charlie."

"Whatever. You're going to have to get over this infatuation with the Matthews girl," Zay stated, matter-of-factly, while Sarah nodded in agreement.

"Look, Isaiah."

"It's Zay."

"I've been watching Lucas go through girls for the past 5 years. Eventually, he's going to get tired of Riley, too, and I'll be there to pick up the pieces."

Charlie kept his gaze focused on the couple. Lucas was sitting on the countertop with Riley standing between his legs, casually sipping a beer. Riley held the attention of everyone in the kitchen as she told a story, moving her hands rapidly in her excitement.

"That seems a bit... manipulative," Sarah said carefully. "Besides, shouldn't Riley have a say in it?"

"She does," Charlie confirmed. "But I'm a very patient man. In a few weeks, we'll end up being soulmates, and she'll realize we belong together."

Zay rolled his eyes. "You seem awfully confident for a guy who doesn't have the girl."

" _Yet_."

Farkle came to sit next to the group. "I think Riley's finally found someone who makes her happy, and as her _friends,_ we should be happy for her."

"I _am_ happy for her," Charlie insisted. "I just think Lucas is going to hurt her."

The group focused their attention on Lucas, who was staring at Riley with a dazed grin on his face as she finished telling her story.

"I've known Lucas for a long time, and I've _never_ seen him look at anyone the way he looks at that little elf," Zay said confidently. "I think we should just let the Riley and Lucas story unfold the way it's meant to."

Smackle nodded in agreement. "I may not have known Riley or Lucas as long as the rest of you, and I'm just starting to understand this soulmate thing, but I think you can't force someone to feel something they just don't feel. Tattoo or no tattoo."

Charlie sighed, turning to Yogi and Darby who had stayed pretty silent throughout the exchange. Looking for someone to be on his side, he pointed at the two of them, saying, "But you two were friends until you got your scars."

Yogi shook his head. "I have always been in love with Darbs."

"You have?" Darby asked, promptly forgetting everyone else in the room.

"Of course I have. You've always been my best friend, the best part of my life. The tattoo didn't make me love you, it just gave me the courage to admit it."

"Aw... Yogi Bear!" Darby cooed, giving him a big hug. "I love you, too!"

"So you're saying I should give up on Riley?" Charlie asked, used to the couple's antics, he ignored their sudden bout of pda.

Yogi looked at his best friend, careful to gauge his reaction. He really didn't want to hurt him. "I'm saying, if you and Riley were meant to be, she wouldn't be over there with someone else."

Charlie sighed, finishing the rest of his drink. He took one long look at the Riley and Lucas, who were oblivious to everyone around them, before standing up. "I think I'm just going to go home."

Darby stood up, following him to the door. "Don't be like this, Charlie. Just stay."

"Yeah," Yogi said, walking over after them. "We all want you to stay."

Charlie shrugged into his coat. "No, I think it's time for me to go. If I'm going to be ready for my soulmate someday, I can't be pining for some other girl when she finally shows up."

Sarah walked over and gave him a hug. "Call us tomorrow. We can do something super fun."

Charlie nodded in agreement as he called, "Bye, everybody!"

Riley skipped over from the kitchen. "You're leaving?"

Charlie nodded, giving her an earnest look. "I think it's time, don't you?"

"Charlie."

"Happiness looks good on you, Matthews," he said, looking deep into her eyes. "You are happy, aren't you, Riley?"

She nodded solemnly. "Very much so."

"That's all I've ever wanted. I just wanted it to be with me."

Everyone had the decency to migrate over to the kitchen, leaving the two alone by the door.

"I know, Charlie, and I wish I felt the same way you do, but I just don't. I'm sorry, but that doesn't mean you have to leave."

Charlie nodded. "I know, but I'm going to anyway. Can I just ask you one question? Why Lucas?"

Riley's hands subconsciously went to her locket, she smiled softly as she said, "Our souls are the same."

* * *

Josh was annoyed. Despite himself, he had spent the last month annoyed. No matter what he did, no matter how hard he tried, Maya seemed determined to brush him off. She was receptive enough to him, allowing him to hold her, to kiss her, but she wasn't the same Maya she had been before her birthday.

She didn't jump on his back or tease him about what their children would look like. She didn't initiate kisses or touches, and none of her smiles ever reached her eyes. She had wanted to be his soulmate from the minute they met, and for some reason, it wasn't enough for her. He didn't seem to be enough for her. He thought they were headed in the right direction when she spent the night with him on Christmas Eve, but it was the only night she had spent with him.

Most every night she was at his house, but she chose to spend all her free time with Riley. He was fine with it, for the most part, because he was well aware of the special connection they shared. He never wanted to get in between that, but he wanted his soulmate to actually want to spend time with him.

Finally, he had had enough, pulling Maya upstairs to the bedroom they were going to be sharing.

"Okay, Maya, I've tried to be patient and understanding and all that crap. I really have, but come on, what's your deal?" he asked when they were alone, sounding exasperated.

"My _deal_?" she replied, putting her hand on her hip.

"Yeah, I get that this soulmate thing isn't exactly what you thought it would be, but for someone who has wanted us together for as long as you have, I'd have thought you'd at least try to be into it."

"What?"

"Seriously, I'm the only one actually trying to make this work."

"Are you joking?" Maya asked, eyebrows raised.

"No. Now tell me what's going on. For real."

"I wanted you to _want_ to be my soulmate," Maya admitted as she sat down on the bed.

Josh came and sat next to her. "Of course I wanted to be your soulmate. Why do you think I was at your birthday party?"

Maya rolled her eyes. "You say that now that we're already soulmates, but if my name wasn't written on your arm, you never would have never picked me."

"What?"

Maya looked down at her hands, refusing to make eye contact. "I bought a band. If the universe didn't think we were right for each other, I was going to abandon destiny and try to be with you anyways but you wouldn't do that for me, would you?"

"So you're mad at me because you think I wouldn't have picked you if we weren't soulmates? But we _are_ soulmates. You're mad about something that will never happen, something I can't change. I don't know what I would've done because it didn't happen. I can tell you I would have given up my soulmate to be with you, but you won't believe me."

"Because you wouldn't! Riley told me you wouldn't!"

"Oh, so you believe Riley, but you don't believe me!"

Maya stood up. "Riley has no reason to lie to me!"

"That's insane! I can't say I would give up my soulmate for you because you are my soulmate! Did it ever occur to you that the reason you felt that way, like you would give up on your tattoo, is because we are, in fact, soulmates?"

"So you think that neither one of us has a say in the matter at all? That the universe is making all the decisions all along? That our feelings aren't even ours?"

"I'm saying you think too much," Josh replied. "I'm saying everything has been great between us. It all worked out. We're together now! Why can't you be happy with what we have?"

"Because I'm not!" Maya cried. "I'm always going to wonder if you wanted me for me or because of _this!"_

She raised her arm up, gesturing to her tattoo.

"What do you want me to do about that? How can I convince you that I have had feelings for you for a long time?"

"You can't," Maya sighed, sounding defeated as she rushed out of the room.

Josh chased after her, but the slam of the bathroom door effectively ended the conversation. He punched the door jam and pleaded with Maya to open up, but she turned on the radio Darby kept in there and ignored him.

* * *

When Josh pulled Maya upstairs, the party began to break off in couples. Zay and Sarah were swaying slowly to the quiet music coming from a Bluetooth speaker as they spoke softly to one another. Darby and Yogi were cuddled up in a recliner, sharing drunken sloppy kisses, stopping frequently due to Darby's giggling. Farkle was sitting on the edge of the couch, watching TV, waiting for the ball to drop, idly stroking Smackle's hair as she lightly snored, spread out across the couch with her head in his lap.

Lucas and Riley sat at the bar, more focused on each other than anything else. Lucas took Riley's drink, finishing it off before setting the glass on the countertop.

"Come on," Lucas whispered, pulling her up to their room.

Lucas closed the door behind them, not even bothering to turn on the light, his lips seeking out hers. He kissed her soundly, his mouth firm and sure of its movements, as he walked her backward. Her legs hit the mattress, and she allowed him to lay her down. He followed suit, never breaking the kiss, ending up on top of Riley, carefully resting his weight on his forearms so as not to crush her.

He ran his fingers along her stomach, kissing her jaw, her neck, her ear. She ran her hands over his back, gripping his shirt tightly as she spread her legs, allowing his hips to settle between them. She wrapped her calves around his lower back, tangling her hands in his hair. Lucas sat up pulling away from her slightly. He slid one hand over the top of her pants to rub her bare hipbone, and with the other hand, he skipped to the middle of her pants. He found the snap of her jeans, unbuttoning them deftly.

"Lucas," Riley panted. "Slow down."

"Riles, I just want to make you feel good," he whispered, moving her top up so he could kiss her stomach.

"You do make me feel good, but I'm not ready for more than kissing," Riley moaned when his tongue swirled around her belly button. She sat up, pushing him off her gently.

"Why? Because I'm not your soulmate?" Lucas asked, getting annoyed.

"What?" Riley asked, confused. "If we become soulmates in three weeks, I'm still not going to be ready for that. I'm only a sophomore! It has nothing to do with the mark."

"I thought you wanted to be with me," Lucas sighed.

"I do! Lucas, is this all about sex?" Riley questioned, wrapping her arms around herself.

"No. I just want to know you want to be with me for the rest of our lives, no matter what happens in three weeks."

"And if I sleep with you you'll know?" Riley asked incredulously.

"No. I'm sorry. Riley, you know I would never pressure you into anything like that. I just want to know how you feel about me."

"We didn't even decide to be together until tonight!"

"Yogi and Darby are going to be together forever. Smackle is wearing that promise ring."

"Yeah, but-"

"But what?" Lucas asked, standing up. "They're soulmates? Everything is going to change when you get that mark and you know it!"

Riley buttoned her pants back up, stood up, and grabbed Lucas by the forearms. "The only thing that is going to change is that everyone is going to know what I already know."

"What's that?"

"That we're meant to be!" she shrieked desperately.

"But what if we're not? What if you don't get that scar?" Lucas shot back, just as desperate. "Why can't you promise me forever now?"

"I can. I can promise you that. Because I know we belong together."

"Damnit, you're not listening to me, Riley!" Lucas ran an aggravated hand through his hair. "Let's get banded."

"What? I can't do that Lucas."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't _want_ to! Because I'll be proud of my scar! Because I know it's going to be you!"

"But what if it's not? Why can't you believe in me?"

"And why can't you believe in _us_?" Riley cried, fists clenched at her sides, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I'm not going to get a scar, Riley. I'm just not," Lucas said, sounding defeated. "And if the only way you'll be with me is if I have one, we should just break up."

"Break up? We just got together!"

"Decide. Right now. Me or your soulmate."

"You are my soulmate, Lucas! I _know_ you are!" Riley reached for his hand, but he pulled away, walking toward the door. "Lucas, don't leave. Please."

"Riley, I'm in love with you, but I'm never going to be what you want me to be," Lucas said, extracting himself from her.

Riley stood there in shock. Lucas Friar was in love with her. He was in love with her, but he didn't think she was his soulmate. Her heart hurt so much she felt like her chest was going to explode as she watched him grab his bag and walk out the door.

"Lucas..."

"Goodbye, Riley."

"Lucas, please! I just- wait! Can't we talk about this?" Riley shouted.

"There's nothing left to say!" he called over his shoulder.

She chased after him, but he was too fast, down the stairs and out the door before she could say or do anything. She stood in the hallway, crying her eyes out, unsure of what to do. That's where she was when Josh found her.

"Hey," she mumbled with a sniffle.

"What happened to not meddling, Riley?"

"What?" Riley asked, wiping at her nose.

"Maya tells me that she will never believe I truly want her because you told her I wouldn't have picked her!"

"Oh, Josh!" Riley cried, running into his arms. "I'm so sorry!"

Josh felt his anger deflate the minute he assessed the state his niece was in.

"It's okay, Riles. We'll work it out," he murmured encouragingly as he patted her back.

"I've ruined everything!" she sobbed.

He turned her to the bathroom, pounding repeatedly on the door. "No, you haven't."

Raising his voice to be heard over the music, he called, "Maya!"

"I don't want to talk right now," Maya shouted from the other side.

"I know. It's not me. It's Riley."

Maya turned the music off. It was deadly silent on the other side of the door as the blonde tried to decide if Josh was being sincere. She cracked open the door, peeking out at them. When she saw her best friend sobbing in Josh's arms, she immediately swung the door open all the way.

"Honey!" she cooed, taking Riley from Josh.

Their eyes met over Riley's head. "Can you take us home?"

Josh nodded. "Where's Lucas?"

Riley's only answer was to sob louder. Maya gathered their things.

"Boing, obviously something happened between them. Something bad."

"Ri, I thought you guys decided to go steady tonight?" Josh asked.

"We did! He doesn't think we'll be soulmates, and I do!" she told them, her voice breaking as she wailed.

"What's going on?" Sarah asked as she walked up the stairs, Farkle following close behind. "Lucas just stomped out of here and Zay went after him."

"They got into a fight. Come on, Riles, Josh will take us home."

Sarah shook her head. "No, you guys need to stay here. We've all been drinking. Zay will bring Lucas back, and everything will be fine. You'll see. He'll apologize for being an ass, and everything will be fine."

Sarah guided the girls back to a bedroom, shutting the door before the guys could follow, leaving Farkle and Josh out in the hallway.

"So..."

"This is awkward," Josh finished for him, sliding down the wall to sit next to the door.

"Read any good books lately?" Farkle asked, sitting down next to him.

Josh sighed, putting his head in his hands. After a moment, he snapped his head back up. "Books! Farkle, you're a genius!"

"So I've been told."

"I've got to call my mom," Josh said excitedly, starting to get up when Farkle grabbed him, pulling him back down.

"You might want to wait until a more appropriate time," Farkle advised, pointing at his watch.

"Another great idea!"

"Yeah, I'm just full of them," Farkle deadpanned.

* * *

After Riley got done explaining what had happened to Maya and Sarah they both seemed to understand why Lucas was acting the way he had.

"Am I missing something?" Riley asked, having calmed down a bit.

"Well," Sarah said carefully, "I don't know the whole story, but Zay says there's a reason why Lucas is so anti-soulmates. It's not you, Riley."

Maya nodded in agreement. "Sarah, do you mind giving us the room? I have something I need to tell Riley."

"Sure. I'll call Zay and see if he's found Lucas yet," Sarah said, exiting the room.

"I probably should have told you before, but it wasn't my secret to tell. It still isn't, but I think you need to hear it."

"Hear what?"

"Riley, Lucas isn't going to get a tattoo," Maya said seriously.

"How can you possibly know that?"

"No one in his family has ever gotten one. No one."

"No one?"

"Not even the family pig," Maya said, shaking her head sadly.

"So it's not because he doesn't believe in the way we feel about each other?"

Maya shook her head.

"And he really does love me?"

Maya nodded.

Riley's face morphed into a huge smile, which quickly faded as she realized the weight of her words.

"So if I really want to be with Lucas, I have to give up on the idea of being with my soulmate? I have to turn my back on everything I was ever raised to believe?"

Maya sighed, wrapping an arm around her. "You don't have to decide anything tonight, babe."

"No, it's already too late. Lucas said now or never! But I didn't know what he meant," she whimpered. "What should I do, Maya?"

"Do you love him, Riles?"

"More than I could ever imagine..." Riley answered seriously. "How could he not be my soulmate? I thought we were meant to be..."

"Maybe you're just meant to be in a different way."

Their conversation was interrupted by the beeping of Riley's phone.

"Happy New Year, Peaches."

"Happy New Year, Honey... Look on the bright side, they say how you start the year is how you're going to end it, and I would rather end my year with you than anyone else on the planet."

"Me, too, Peaches."

* * *

Zay found Lucas a few blocks away, furiously kicking a trash can.

"Luc! Calm down!"

"Just go back to the party, Zay," Lucas said, walking away.

"I can't just leave you."

"Go back to Sarah," Lucas called over his shoulder, picking up his pace.

"I don't want to be the kind of person that ditches his friends when they need him just to spend time with my soulmate," Zay responded, falling into step with his blonde friend.

"Well, I don't need you. I don't need anyone."

Zay shook his head, laughing softly. "We both know that's not true. We both know you need _Riley_."

"But she doesn't need me. She needs her soulmate," Lucas spit out.

"Why don't you just tell her about your family? Give her the chance to choose you."

"Because she won't. She's convinced we're soulmates, and when she realizes we aren't, she's going to leave me."

"So you're leaving her first."

"I'm just trying to stop the bleeding."

"I don't get it. You two were fine a couple of hours ago. You were being all cute and lovey-dovey, making us all sick. You've been drinking. You both said things you didn't mean-"

"That's just it, Zay!" Lucas shouted, turning to face her. "I meant every word. I'm not that drunk. I'm in love with her, but it just never will be enough. She'll wind up resenting me. Even if she doesn't get her scar now, she'll get it eventually, and no matter how happy I make her, she'll always wonder. I love her too much to put her through that kind of pain."

"I think the problem is you don't want to put yourself through that kind of pain. Don't let your past get in the way of your future."

"You don't know Riley like I do. Her whole family is the complete opposite of mine. We like to pretend the scars don't exist, but they... they revolve their lives around them. Every single one of them has one, even her baby brother. Her parents got them when they were three for crying out loud!"

Zay clapped him on the back, laughing despite himself. "If Asher and Dylan could see you now, Lucas Friar in love with a girl from the most mark obsessed family on the planet!"

"I'm glad you find my pain amusing."

"I'm sorry, man. Maybe her good family mojo will balance out all your bad, and you'll get a scar after all. Maybe you just need to hold onto that belief for a few more days."

Lucas shook his head sadly. "There's nothing left to hold onto. It's over."

It was midnight. A new year. A fresh start, but Lucas' heart was heavy with the notion that he would be making that start without Riley. Both boys walked silently back to their house as the whole city celebrated around them.

* * *

 **AN: God, this chapter was so hard to write. I don't like leaving my babies in turmoil. I hope y'all don't hate me too much! (And remember, happy endings!) I hope your New Year's is better than the gang's! See you soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**When I first started this story, this is the chapter that had firmly taken shape in my mind. I knew exactly how I wanted things to go in this chapter, how each couple would get there, but as I started writing it, my nerves got the best of me.**

 **Now I'm not so sure of myself. I'm not so sure I did enough to show the motives of my guys. If you were going to ever review a chapter, review this one. Let me know what you think.**

 **As always thank you for all the love! Happy New Year! I go back to work on Tuesday, so the next update may take a long while. I made my goal to update three times during my vacation, and I am quite proud to say, I did it!**

* * *

 **January 18th**

Riley stood in front of her mirror, clad in a pink pair of Aeropostale sweatpants and a very ratty Pennbrook T-shirt that once belonged to her mother, examining herself as Maya laid on her stomach on the bed, idly flipping through a magazine.

"Do you think I'll look different in the morning, Peaches?" Riley asked, her eyes never leaving the mirror as she twisted her torso back and forth.

"I don't know. You might have a scar forever marring your body," Maya mumbled, sounding bored as she smelled a perfume sample.

Riley studied her arm with a sigh. Was it only a few short weeks ago that she convinced herself she would be seeing Lucas Friar embedded into her skin? She allowed herself to hope that they had a real future together, but he didn't seem to be interested in it anymore. She had done everything in her power to see him after that horrible New Year's party, but he had effectively cut her off.

His phone had been shut off, his inbox was full, and he seemed to have blocked her from all social media. In a final act of desperation, she messaged Missy to get his address. Showing up on the Friar's doorstep was one of the most uncomfortable things she had ever done.

Mr. Friar took one look at her, assumed she was there for Zay and slammed the door in her face, telling her the Babineaux boy no longer lived there. She knocked a couple more times but to no avail. With the help of Sarah, she managed to set up a meeting with Zay. Zay seemed sympathetic to her plight, but he promptly informed her that Lucas was unavailable and not accepting any messages.

Riley gave him a note to give him anyway. Everything she wanted to say, she only wanted to say to his face, so all the note said was- _I know. Can we talk? Your Girlfriend, Riley._

A few days later, Zay sent her text saying Lucas had nothing to say. When Christmas break was over, she showed up at school a half hour early, hanging out by his locker, but Lucas never showed. For a whole week and a half, Lucas did not make a single appearance at Abigail Adams.

Sarah took pity on her and told her he had gone with Zay to Texas to help him pack and work out the legalities of moving. Sarah's parents had refused to sign the papers that would allow Zay to move in. He had worn out his welcome with the Friar's, but Farkle had offered him a room at the Minkus residence until he figured out his next move.

From what Sarah said, Mr. Minkus had gone with the two teens to meet Zay's parents and help move things along. Riley distracted herself by focusing all of her energy on Shawn and Katy, and everything seemed to be going well on that front. Shawn was in-between jobs at the moment and with the help of her father, she had convinced him to stay in the city and work on that novel he had always been wanting to write. He was frequently found at the bakery, sipping coffee, staring at Katy, and typing away on his laptop.

Riley shook herself from her musings, turning to face Maya.

"Is it so wrong to still have hope that Lucas and I were made for each other?"

Maya shook her head. "Do you feel it in your heart that you are?"

Riley nodded, tears welling up in her eyes as she rubbed her soulspot. "I don't see how I could be truly happy with anyone else."

"Then does it really matter what you scar says?"

Riley shook her head as she ran to her door, closing it tight. When she was sure they were alone, she rushed over to her backpack, pulling out a brown paper bag. She tossed it to Maya, flopping down on the bed next to her.

"I did something, Maya!" she shrieked excitedly.

Maya opened the bag, pulling out a purple sparkly band.

"It's Lucas or bust, Peaches," Riley whispered conspiratorily.

Maya's eyes lit up, a grin overtaking her features. "Honey! How could you? You went and bought this? By yourself? Welcome to team free will!"

Riley shrugged. "I walked into the store. I wasn't sure what I was going to do until I saw that band. It just screams Riley Matthews, doesn't it?"

Maya pulled her into a hug. "That it does. I'm so proud of you for following your heart."

"I just hope I'm not too late. Lucas is _so_ mad at me."

Both girls laid back on the bed, side by side. "I don't think he's mad at you. I think he's hurt, confused, and most of all, I think he's scared."

"I'm scared, too. I don't think my parents are going to understand."

"Maybe they won't have to," Maya offered hopefully. "Did you set your alarm?"

Riley nodded. She was born at 2:50 a.m. There was no way she could stay up that late. She had begged her family members to leave her and Maya be, wanting to have some time to herself. If she didn't get her scar, she was going to need it to pluck up the courage to put the band on and show it to her parents.

"I tried to call Lucas again. Farkle said they were back."

"Good. Sarah's moping was getting to be too much for me."

"I just wish I could get a hold of Lucas. I want to talk to him before my birth time."

The girls' conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Riley shouted as she stuffed the band into the paper bag and shoved the bag under her pillow.

"Hey," Josh said, taking a tentative step inside. "I was wondering if I could steal Maya for a bit."

"If Maya wants to be stolen."

Maya looked back and forth between the two most important people in her life.

"It's Riley's night, Josh," she said firmly, folding her arms across her chest.

"I know," Josh began nervously, "But I've been working on something for weeks, and I finally finished it. I think it will... clear things up for you."

Maya made eye contact with Riley. "Go ahead, Peaches. I'm going to try to call the guys. Maybe one of them will take pity on me."

Maya nodded, giving her friend a hug as she walked out the door. Riley studied her contacts list, selected a name, and waited impatiently.

"Hey, almost birthday girl!" Farkle said as he answered the phone.

"Did they get home okay? Is Lucas with you?"

"I... Yes, to the first question. I can't answer the second," Farkle said uncertainly.

"Will you put me on speaker?"

"Sure."

"Just in case anyone else is listening," Riley said when she was sure she was on speaker. "My birth time is at 2:50 in the morning, and I'd really like to talk to you before then. My window will be unlocked."

She paused, her heart beating out of her chest as she waited for a response. Finally, Zay's voice came over her phone. "He knows, Sugar."

"Okay," Riley sighed pathetically, trying not to cry. "I'm glad you're back, Zay."

"Me, too, dollface. I'll see you at school tomorrow. Mr. Minkus is insisting I go if I want to stay here."

Riley nodded even though he couldn't see her, hanging up the phone without another word. Riley curled up in a ball on her pillow as her hands reached for the bag. Clutching it tight to her chest, she allowed the tears to fall.

* * *

Once again Maya found herself in Josh's room, watching him anxiously straighten up.

"You know you could clean _before_ you invite me in here."

"I do," he insisted. "It just always looks messy again when you walk in for some reason."

She took a seat on his bed, gesturing for him to proceed.

"You think I didn't have feelings for you before we got our scars," Josh began, starting off nervous, but gaining momentum as he continued, "And maybe I wasn't always as certain as you were, but I had feelings. From day one."

Maya rolled her eyes as she crossed her legs and pretended to study to her nails. "There's no way you-"

"I have proof," he interrupted.

"What proof?" Maya asked in disbelief her eyebrows practically at her hairline.

" _This_ ," he said, grabbing a large book off his desk and tossing it on the bed next to her.

It landed with a thud.

"Since all my brothers and sister are so much older than me, I've spent a lot of time observing people," he explained, gesturing for her to open the book to the first page. "So I started writing in journals."

Maya placed the book on her lap and opened it to the first page. It appeared to be a scrapbook, filled with pictures and lined blue paper from notebooks.

"I started with journals, but eventually, Shawn showed me how to take pictures."

He kicked a large box on the floor next to him. "I have spent the last 3 weeks tracking down all my photo albums and journals from the day we met, and I have poured over every single one. You know what I discovered?"

"What?" Maya asked, looking up from the page that described their first encounter in a sloppy fifth grade Josh's handwriting.

"My life is covered with you. I compiled all the highlights into a scrapbook," he said, gesturing to large book in her hands. "It's our story, but my whole story is open to you if you want."

He showed her the dozens of books in the box, all of which had pages torn out. "But I'll tell you one thing. You are the only girl in this book who isn't related to me mentioned more than once. You're the only girl, other than family, in here that I ever talk about in a significant way."

Maya gasped as she flipped to a random page, seeing a picture from a past Christmas. Riley and Maya were sat on the couch, Josh between them, his arm casual slung over both their shoulders. The girls were hamming it up for the camera, but Josh's focus had been on her, a dazed smile on his face.

"Did you know when I called to tell my mom about our scars, she knew you were the one? I didn't even have to tell her."

He sighed, racking his brain for all the words he wanted to say, but coming up short. "I love you, Maya."

Her eyes lasered in on his, unshed tears making them glossy.

"I love you," he repeated when he saw her attention on him. "I can't pinpoint the exact moment where I knew you were the one for me. It happened so subtly I don't know when it started because it has felt like you have been a part of me my entire life."

"Josh-" Maya started, but her voice broke. For the first time in her life, she was utterly speechless.

Josh leaned toward her, kissing her forehead. "Read what I wrote. Look at the pictures I took. Look at the moments other people captured of us, and if after all that, you're still convinced a damn tattoo decided my feelings, I will spend the rest of my life proving you wrong."

Without another word, Josh left the room, leaving her with their memories.

Maya sighed and opened the book up to the first page. "I might as well start at the beginning."

* * *

 _I finally get to stay at my brother's house all by myself for an entire week, and the entire time a cute little blonde with scabby knees kept calling me Boing and following me around! I want my brother to think I'm grown up enough to spend time with, but how can that happen if his daughter's friend is hanging all over me all the time?_

 _I love Riley and everything, but I don't know about this Maya chick. I can just tell she's going to be trouble._

* * *

 _My brother and his family are coming home for summer vacation. They'll be here for a few weeks, and I just can't believe they're bringing Maya Hart! Doesn't that girl have her own family to bug?_

 _... Cory just told me what happened to Maya's parents. If I ever see her dad on the street, I'll pop him one! How could anyone just abandon Maya like that? I guess it's okay if she spends time with us..._

* * *

 _Christmas in New York! I wonder if Maya will be there..._

 _Maya ended up staying at Cory's the entire time we did. She says she's in love with me! I'm practically a teenager, and she's 9. Riley made me promise not to hurt her, to let her down easy, but when I tried, all I could say was I'm too old for you._

 _I don't think she got the message._

* * *

 _I'm at Cory's for six weeks. So far it's been SO boring. Maya's away at some camp. I can't believe I'm actually missing the little twerp._

 _I mean, she is pretty funny, and she's always doing crazy things. I went to the park with Riley the other day, and a little girl teased her and made her cry, and all I kept thinking was Maya would never let anyone pick on Riley like this._

 _She is a really good friend to my niece, which I guess makes her a really good friend to me, too._

* * *

 _Another Christmas at Cory's. Maya jumped on my back when she saw me. I should tell her to stop, but she's the only person on the planet that makes me feel like I'm special._

 _Dad sat me down and told me that I shouldn't lead her on, but I don't know what to do. I'm not trying to make her feel the way she feels. She's a good kid. I don't want to hurt her ever._

 _It's bad enough her mom can't even be bothered to take Christmas off to spend with her. At least she has us around to take care of her. I guess it's okay to just let her have her little crush. She'll be over it eventually._

* * *

Maya found that the first years were filled with similar entries. Josh wanting his brothers to see him as a grown-up, but constantly getting stuck with her and Riley. Josh wondering about her, Josh angry at her folks for their lack of attention. Josh's family cautioning him to be careful with her feelings. Josh talked about her a lot, wondering how she was doing, if her mom remembered her birthday. It surprised her to think that back then he ever spared her a second thought, he hid it pretty well.

Things got really interesting when Maya turned 13.

* * *

 _Back at Cory's for our yearly Christmas dinner, and man, I have to say Maya Hart grew up gorgeous! I haven't seen her since this summer, and these last 5 months have been very good to her. It should be illegal for a girl that young to look like **that.**_

 _I keep trying not to look at her, trying not to think of her. I look at Riley and see this little girl playing dress up, awkward in her own skin. So how is Maya the same age as her? How does Maya seem to have a secret in her smile that I just have to know?_

 _I must be a perv. I need some serious help. No sophomore in high school is looking at seventh graders the way I'm looking at Maya Hart._

* * *

 _It's finally my sixteenth birthday! I can't believe it. My whole family came to Philly for my party. The only problem is Cory brought Maya. All weekend she has looked at me with these puppy dog eyes, and more than once I could swear she had just been crying._

 _I feel like the worst guy in the world. It's not my fault I might get my scar tomorrow. Every time she looks at me like that I feel like scum. I feel lower than scum. I've spent the last few months feeling like a perv, and now I feel like a lowlife, pervy, scum who has broken the heart of one of the most passionate people I know._

 _I hate that she's making me feel like this. Because of her and her blonde hair and her puppy dog eyes, I'm dreading the thought of my tattoo. If I get my tattoo tomorrow it's going to break her, it'll break her like her dad broke her mom, and I never want to be the person that causes her that kind of pain._

 _So... What can I do? Do I stop living my life?_

 _... I didn't get my tattoo. My parents rented out Chubby's, and instead of playing pool with my friends, I spent the majority of the night outside of the girl's bathroom, listening to Maya cry her eyes out. It killed me. When my time came and my arm stayed bare, I brushed off everyone's hugs and words of sympathy. Like a damn loser, I snuck behind my niece and listened to her give Maya the news._

 _God, what is wrong with me? How was the sound of Maya's excited screams echoing in the stall the best birthday present I've ever gotten?_

 _Shit. I'm in so much trouble. God, I'm such a perv._

* * *

For a while, the notebook pages blurred together. Josh would come to the Matthews or Maya would come to Philly, and he would try to not notice her. But Maya refused to be not noticed, she'd jump on his back or force him to entertain her and Riley.

All those times, she thought he was a reluctant participant in their mischief, he actually looked forward to spending time with them. This time period was filled with dozens of pictures of the three of them, Josh always standing a little closer to Maya than to Riley, his attention usually focused more on her than the camera.

How could she have not noticed this before? Where had these pictures been?

She hated to admit it, but when the notebook pages morphed into computer pages, she missed Josh's messy scrawl. She had finally reached his senior year, the year Amy and Allen bought him a laptop.

* * *

 _So I'm sitting on the train on the way to Cory's with my letter from NYU. I can't believe how nervous I am. This letter could decide my whole future. I'm either going to be in New York with Cory, Topanga, Riley, Auggie, and Maya... Or I'm not._

 _Almost every time I come here, I don't want to leave. I belong in this city with these people. God, I'm so nervous. Maybe I should have opened the envelope by myself. If I don't get in, I'm going to be so embarrassed. That pity look Riley will get on her face. Maya will be so disappointed._

 _... I got in! I got in! I got IN! This is one of the best days of my life. When I first showed up at my brother's, Maya acted like she could care less about my presence. She seemed so mature and put together, but the next thing I knew, she was on my back, reading my letter, and I got in!_

 _She said I'd be spending the next four years with her, but I was thinking about another time bomb- two years. In two years, she'll be sixteen. She'll get her scar, and it will be all over. She'll get whisked away to some other city with some other guy. I don't know who that guy is yet, but he'll fall for her. Who wouldn't want to be in love with Maya Hart?_

* * *

 _I hate my roommate! Oh my God! He is the WORST! I can't stand him. College is a lot harder than I thought it would be. The only bright spot is Sunday night dinners at Cory's._

 _I go over, do my laundry, spend some time with my family and Maya of course, and usually wind up sleeping on their couch. Cory and I are actually having a friendship. It feels like we're equals for the first time in my life._

 _He sat me down and told me that Maya is going through an important time in her life, that she is discovering who she is, and I need to give her the space to do that._

 _I feel like I'm walking around naked. Everyone seems to know how I feel about Maya, no matter how hard I try not to. I try to keep her at a distance, to tell myself she just has a crush on me. She'll get over it._

 _Cory and Topanga asked me to move in, and the only thing keeping me from giving into what's happening between me and Maya is that I promised no funny business under their roof. They trust me, and if I break Maya's heart, one of us won't be spending as much time in this apartment._

 _We both need this place. I can't take it from her._

* * *

 _I just saw Maya Hart naked! Ok, she had a towel wrapped around her, but she was naked underneath it. Soaking wet from the shower, rushing into Riley's room._

 _I'm in trouble._

* * *

 _I'm freaking out. I'm going to fail my European History class unless I get an 84 on the final. Cory, Topanga, Riley, and Maya all offered to help me study, but Riley is already asleep and the adults are fading fast._

 _... I can't believe Maya stayed up all night to help me study. I don't know how many different ways she came up with to memorize all the names and dates I have to know for this test. I stuck the flashcards in my pocket, and when I pulled them out on the subway, I noticed she drew all these cute pictures in the corner with words of encouragement in the corner. She must have done it while I was in the shower. It was exactly what I needed to relax before my test. How did she know?_

 _God, she's amazing._

* * *

Maya gasped in shock as she pulled those very flashcards out of an envelope he had stapled to the next page of the book. He kept these? She had been so embarrassed by the cutesy things she wrote that she had pretended to be asleep when he got out of the shower. He never said a word about it, the only reason she even knew he passed is because Topanga posted the 98 he got on his final on the fridge for most of the month of June.

That summer Josh split time between Philly and here, and even when she wasn't around, he was thinking about her. Maya had no idea how much. These pages were filled with pictures he had taken. Pictures of her- laughing, smiling, sleeping, studying. He had experimented with different ways to expose the film, different filters. Obviously, Shawn had been teaching him, and she must have been one of his favorite subjects.

She remembered him with a camera, but she had no clue he was taking that many pictures, especially of her. He made her look so beautiful, she had a hard time believing that was her.

* * *

 _Farkle turned sixteen today. We all went to his party, and I couldn't help myself. I had to dance with Maya. She looked incredible, and she kept smiling up at me with that smile that makes me feel like I'm the only guy in the world._

 _But seeing Farkle get his scar was like a dose of cold water. Everything is going to change soon. Everything is going to be different. Cory says to be patient. To wait and see. To let Maya grow up. I'm trying to do what's best for everyone, what's right, but the right thing just feels so completely wrong._

 _Two more months. Everything will change in two months._

* * *

 _This is the most nerve-wracking day of my life. I asked Katy to let me work. I need to keep moving. Keep my mind busy. If Maya gets her scar today..._

 _I don't know what I'll do. If I have to let go of the idea of me and Maya for good. I have spent the past year pushing her away for "her own good" and I don't know if I have it in me to keep doing it._

 _I promised Cory I would let this play out, but he sees Maya like a child that needs protection, not the woman she's becoming. He sees me as his immature little brother, incapable of making a decision without his approval._

 _I don't know what's going to happen, but everything is going to change today. I'll wait and see what destiny has in store for us, but if I don't like it, if some other guy is involved and he can't make her happy, I'm going to step in. Even if I have to go against my brother._

 _God, help me, I love Maya Hart._

* * *

Maya slammed the book closed, hot angry tears pouring down her face. All this time, he wanted her, and Matthews had kept them apart? Matthews convinced him to wait? All these doubts she'd been having, all the time they'd missed out on?

No more she thought, shaking her head. She opened the door and found Josh sitting across the hall, resting his head on his arms with an anxious look on his face. The moment he noticed her presence, he stood up, wiping his hands on his pants.

"So...what to do-"

Maya didn't give him a chance to say a word, launching herself into his arms. He caught her as she wrapped her legs around his waist, one hand underneath her the other tangled up in her hair.

She attacked his lips with fervor, giving him frenzied, salty kisses. He walked them into his room, kicking the door closed. He gently settled them on the bed, as she kissed every available inch of skin on his face, his neck, his ear.

When they were both breathless and panting, she pulled back and said, "I'm going to kill Cory Matthews."

Laughing, he brushed her hair behind her ear. "He just wanted to protect his other daughter. I don't blame him. Maya, I am so sorry that I've been so stupid for so long. You have to believe me, I never ever wanted to hurt you. I just want you to be happy."

Maya nodded. "I never realized anyone was against us."

"No one was against us. They just wanted me to let you grow up. I wanted to let you grow up, too. If I'm being honest, we both still have a lot of growing to do, but once I saw my name on your arm, I couldn't hold myself back any longer. Can you forgive me, that I didn't have the courage to go after what I wanted until I saw our scars? I'm not as brave as you, Maya."

He wiped the tears from Maya's eyes as she clung on to him just a little tighter. "Only if you can forgive me for not trusting you."

Josh laughed. "There's nothing to forgive. I didn't give you a reason. I just assumed you knew all along how I felt. I mean, I never even dated anyone else."

"I just thought you were waiting on your soulmate."

"I was. I was waiting for you. I love you, Maya, and I'm going to make sure you never have to question that again."

"I love you, too, Josh, but I'm going to have to kill your brother."

They both laughed. After that, not another word was spoken for a long time as both teens reveled in the fact that they were on the same page for the first time in their lives.

* * *

"You're an ass," Farkle insisted as he shut off his phone.

"I prefer the term noble," Lucas deadpanned, not looking up from the dresser where he was putting away Zay's clothes.

"There's nothing noble about making a girl as sweet as Riley cry," Zay cut in as he returned to the room, having just walked Sarah to the car.

"What will you have me do, Zay? Lie to her? Give her false hope? Let her throw away everything she has ever wanted?"

Farkle gestured to the black band on Lucas' arm. "No, but I'd rather you didn't crush her heart into a million pieces. A fucking band is a slap in the face to her."

"I'm not going to be her soulmate, Farkle."

The younger boy rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I've heard your whole family is mateless, but I'll tell you what. If any person can break the Friar curse by sheer willpower, it's Riley. If she says you guys are soulmates, you are."

Lucas turned to face his longtime friend, his eyes blazing. "Who haven't you told?"

"I didn't tell anyone! Maya did! Besides," Zay said, coming to sit next to them. "Riley knows and still wants to be your girlfriend. Maybe she wants to tell you she will get banded."

"She says that now, but one day she'll change her mind. She'll resent me and everything I made her give up. Could either of you honestly imagine your lives without your soulmates? Would you wish a life like that on anyone else?"

Zay shook his head, backing off at the thought of Sarah not being in his life.

"But we aren't you and Riley. We have never felt anything for anyone besides our mates. You two are different. What you have is special and everyone knows that."

"Go talk to her," Zay begged. "At least hear what she has to say."

"And how can you be so sure you won't get your scar?" Farkle pressed. "You want her to give up everything she has ever known about scars, but you can't give up everything you've ever known. Believe in her. Riley Matthews will never steer you wrong."

Lucas shook his head, grabbing his coat. "I'll see you both at school tomorrow."

"He's not going to go over there, is he?" Farkle asked.

"Not at all," Zay replied.

* * *

He didn't come. Riley couldn't believe it. Her alarm was going off. It was 2:30, and Lucas had never come. Maya wasn't back yet either. Whatever Josh had done must have worked because she hadn't returned. Riley smiled at the thought of her uncle and her best friend working things out.

She had twenty minutes. Twenty more minutes until she would know if Lucas was the universe's decision for her. She made her way to the bay window, staring at her arm in the glow of the pale moonlight.

"God, I know I don't talk to you enough. I don't go to church every week, and I don't come to you with my problems. I'm not as grateful as I should be. I don't thank you for all the good things you have given me. I don't ask you for help as often as I should..." Riley said shakily. "But I know Lucas is a good man. I know he is who I am supposed to be with. Please."

She sighed, grabbing her phone to check the time. She still had fifteen minutes.

"Give me a sign. Show me how I can get through to him. I love him. I tried not to. I have always done exactly what I was supposed to do. I listen to my parents, I help my friends, I do well in school, and I do good in the world. I have always been a good girl who follows the rules..."

Ten more minutes.

"But I can't do that anymore. I can't just sit back and watch my life happen around me. I want to be with Lucas. I want him, and even if it goes against everything I have always believed in, even if he doesn't want me anymore..."

"God, I love Lucas. We belong together. I know it. I feel it in my bones."

She stared at her arm as she clutched her locket whispering desperately, "Our souls are the same."

And then, a full five minutes before her birth time, she felt a shooting pain in her arm. Her heart stopped, she held her breath.

 _Lucas William Friar._

Squealing in delight, she reached for the phone. She called his number but again got no answer. Double checking that her window was unlocked, she grabbed a blanket and pillow from her bed, the band falling to the floor. She curled up on the bay window, resting her head against the glass as she searched the sidewalk below for the familiar blonde head.

"He will come now. He has to. He'll be here," she whispered excitedly to herself.

Across town, Lucas lay fast asleep, exhausted from walking around the city all night, rubbing his arm in his sleep, the black band standing out against his green bedspread. Had he been awake, he might have noticed the slight pain as he became the first Friar to ever gain his scar.

 _Riley Chloe Matthews._

Had he been awake, he might have thought to take the band off to check, but instead, he slept on, never even knowing that fate had given him exactly what he wanted.

* * *

 **AN: So... Has Josh earned back some forgiveness? Would you hate to be Cory Matthews right now? I always had this journal idea in mind for Josh, and I hope it doesn't come across as a cliche way to get Josh back in Maya's good graces. Seeing as how no one guessed it, it's got to be somewhat surprising, right?**

 **And OF COURSE Riley and Lucas are soulmates, and OF COURSE, Riley would choose love over everything, but Lucas... is an idiot. Buckle your seatbelts, kids, this story's not quite over.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh my goodness! Don't hate me. Life has been... rough, and I really can't believe I have left this story for so long. Thank you to everyone who sent me a kind review or message.**

* * *

 **January 19th**

Riley woke up with a painful crick in her neck. She looked down at her arm. It wasn't a dream. _Lucas William Friar._ Her soulmate. She grabbed her phone. No messages. It was time to get ready for school, and Lucas never showed, never called.

Her brow furrowed in confusion. Come to think of it, no one had interrupted her night at all. Her parents, Maya, not even Auggie. She became aware of the noise in the front room. Maya was mad!

She thought whatever Josh had done must have worked when Maya never returned, but by the sound of things, she must have been wrong. Throwing a hoodie on to hide her scar because she was _so_ not ready to deal with any of that, she rushed in the front room, only to be shocked by what she saw.

Josh stood in the middle of the room, his arms crossed with an amused smirk on his face. Her dad was hiding behind her mom in the kitchen, his head peeking out from behind her shoulder. Auggie and Ava were at the table, but turned around so they were facing the living room, both shoveling spoonfuls of cereal in their mouth as they watched the blonde with wide excited eyes.

And Maya. Oh, good Lord, Maya was standing on top of the coffee table, her rage focused in on Cory, not Josh.

"What did I miss?" Riley asked, addressing the whole room. "Peaches, what did the coffee table ever do to you?"

"It's not the table," Maya replied, jumping down. "It's your father who's the Benedict Adam."

"It's Arnold, Maya, Benedict Arnold," Cory corrected his voice dripped with exasperation, coming out from behind Topanga. "Do you even pay attention in my class?"

Maya turned to him with fire in her eyes. "You _really_ want to lecture me right now, brother?" she said, threateningly.

"Josh, what is she talking about?" Riley asked.

Before Josh could open his mouth, Maya stepped in. "It turns out your father has been keeping Josh and me apart all along!"

"I did not! I just told my brother in _confidence_ -" Cory shot accusing eyes to his younger brother. "That I thought he should wait until he had all the facts before he made his move!"

Maya rolled her eyes. "The fact is you didn't think I was good enough for your precious baby brother and-"

"I didn't think he was good enough for _you_!" Cory shouted.

"Hey!" Josh cried indignantly.

"Maya, you are... special," Cory began carefully. "You deserved to have the opportunity to explore who you are without being tied down by someone else. You're only sixteen. You have your whole life to be in love, but you only have a short amount of time to just be a kid."

Topanga put a comforting arm around the blonde. "Take it from me. Even though I knew Cory was my soulmate, we still took some time apart in junior high to figure out who we were as individuals. We're sorry if you feel like we got in the way, but we really did only have your best interest at heart. Both of you."

Riley slowly backed out of the room. No one seemed to even acknowledge it was her birthday. Under normal circumstances, she would be extremely upset, but today was not a normal day. She needed to talk to Lucas before she talked to anyone else. Looking at the Josh and Maya circus, she was certain she didn't want her family involved until she and Lucas could reach an understanding.

"Not so fast, Riles!" Maya shrieked, jumping on her back. "What happened last night?"

All eyes were on her as if just now realizing she was in the room.

"Happy Birthday, Sweetie!" Topanga cried, wrapping her into a hug. "Did it happen?"

Riley sputtered. "That's... Uh, Maya!"

"Ring power!" Maya shouted, tackling her into her room.

The blonde kicked the door shut, flipping the lock before anyone else had time to enter.

"It's a kid thing! We only have a short time to be kids. You understand, don't you, Cor?" She called before turning some music on her phone, making sure no one could hear them.

Riley pulled up her sleeve, revealing her mark. Maya squealed, wrapping her in a hug.

"Wait? Why am I squealing alone?"

"He never came, Peaches. Not before or after. I called him. I called Farkle. I waited by the window, and he never showed up. I don't know what to do."

"He probably fell asleep. He might not even know yet, Honey."

"You think?"

"He is probably waking up right now, glancing at his arm, and peeing his pants in excitement. I'm sure when we get to school, he'll be waiting at your locker, ready to kiss the heck out of you."

Riley rested her head on Maya's shoulder. "You sure?"

Maya stroked her hair. "Of course, I'm sure. Who wouldn't want to be Riley Matthew's soulmate? You're the best person in the world."

They sat in companionable silence for a few minutes as Riley allowed herself to be soothed by her best friend's presence. It was comforting to know that no matter what happened in her life, she would always have the girl sitting next to her.

They were interrupted by Cory pounded on the door and shouting, "Happy Birthday, Riley Chloe Matthews! Did you get your scar? Can we come in?"

"Let's get out of here. You need to talk to Lucas before you talk to anyone else," Maya whispered, tossing an outfit at Riley.

They dressed quickly and quietly, ignoring each of their family members as they took a turn at the door. Finally, Maya sent Josh a text that said, "You love me? Provide a distraction."

Within seconds came the reply, "Anything. What kind of a distraction?"

 _A distracting one._

He sent back a thumbs up and a heart emoji. Seconds later, Cory was shouting indignantly, but his shouts were clearly coming from down the hall, no longer right outside Riley's door.

"Yes!" Maya pumped her arm in success. "I knew Boing had it in him! Okay, quickly out the window before someone notices!"

Riley grabbed her backpack, adjusted her scarf, clicked the door unlocked, and dove out the window behind Maya, slamming it closed behind her.

* * *

Riley shoved her winter coat and backpack in her locker before grabbing her books for her first few classes. She slammed her locker closed, frustrated that the blonde hadn't been waiting there for her.

She had been dodging questions from the moment she got on campus, and she was worried he would hear about her squirrelly behavior and get the wrong impression, but overpowering that worry was her anger at being ignored. If Lucas had just listened to her, they might have already been together. They could have walked into school with smiles on their faces and told everyone that the universe saw what they saw, that they were perfect for each other.

She made a beeline for the next hallway over, her eyebrows raising to her hairline when she saw Lucas already at his locker.

"Hey," she said uncertainly. "Don't you think we should talk?"

Lucas didn't even spare her a glance as he hung up his bag. "I don't think we have anything left to say."

If possible, her eyebrows rose even higher. _"You don't?"_

"No," Lucas said, taking off his hoodie. "I think we both know where we stand."

Riley zeroed in on his arm, his black band in stark contrast to his tanned skin. Swallowing back tears, she murmured, "I guess we do."

Lucas closed his locker, turned towards her, and did his best to sound unaffected, "So, I guess that means we're done here."

Riley felt her heart shattering into a million pieces, but instead of wallowing in the sadness, she found her anger and held on to that, narrowing her eyes at him. "Yeah, I guess we are."

"Okay, then, so why don't you scamper off and go have your fabulously boring life and leave me in peace."

Riley shook her head at him, glaring at his band as she said vehemently, "I _hate_ you, Lucas William Friar."

With that, she did a quick about-face, spinning away from him and stomping off to her first class. If only she had looked back, she might have seen how devastated he looked as he punched his locker and headed off in the opposite direction.

* * *

By the time Riley got to her seat in her father's history class later that afternoon, most of her classmates had stopped trying to talk to her about her birthday. Between her curt responses and Maya's death stares, everyone just assumed she hadn't gotten her scar.

Riley didn't know how long she could keep up the ruse. Eventually, everyone would know that she not only had her scar, but her soulmate had rejected her. She shot another glare in the direction of Lucas' empty seat at the thought.

In typical Cory fashion, his lesson involved famous people in history who had to wait for their scars. Riley knew he meant well, knew he was trying to help, but she really just wanted to pull her hair out. When Lucas showed up ten minutes late, her hand shot in the air.

"Yes, Riley?" her father asked, eyes lit with excitement as he hoped his lesson had achieved his goal of cheering up his only daughter.

"Can I go to the nurse? I'm not feeling well."

Maya scowled at Lucas. "Yeah, all of a sudden, I'm sick to my stomach."

Cory sighed, jotting down a note for both girls. "Tell her to text me if she's going to let you go home."

"Actually, Mr. Matthews," Lucas started as he raised his hand.

"No," Cory replied, cutting him off as he turned back to the board.

Maya and Riley gathered all of their things and rushed out of the room, Maya shooting one last death glare in Lucas' direction before flouncing off with a flip of her hair.

Lucas rolled his eyes and laid his head down on the desk. He was the injured party here, not Riley, but he knew their group of friends wouldn't see it that way. Their loyalty had and always would lie with her. At this point, he wasn't even sure that Zay would stick by him.

* * *

The nurse let Riley leave school early with very little protest. It wasn't the first time a teen fled school because of their scar. Any given day she found a sophomore near tears about their soulmate, and Riley was such a good student. She was beloved by most of the staff, and even the principal hummed in sympathy when the nurse relayed the sad news that her scar mustn't have come.

Maya, on the other hand, was another story. She insisted on leaving with her friend, to which the nurse flat out refused. After a scene that caused her to get detention, Maya eventually made her way back to history class, stomping her feet the entire trip.

Class was just ending when she entered the room, but Cory asked her, Lucas, and Farkle to stay behind.

"I'm worried about Riley," he said after all his other students had left the room.

Lucas sighed, trying to sound as annoyed as possible. "So what? Princess didn't get her scar right away? The world is ending?"

Maya's eyes widened to half the size of her face. "What on earth are you talking about, Huckleberry? You know damn well-"

Mid-rant the blonde saw his band, her anger turning into urgency, "What is that? When did you put that on?"

"Does it matter?" Lucas asked. "We all know I'm not getting a scar. I just needed to prove a point to Riley."

"Lucas William Friar, you're an idiot," Maya stated with finality as she rushed out the door, calling out behind her, "Riley will be fine, Matthews. I'll make sure of it."

"Well, that was... confusing, and I'm a genius," Farkle deadpanned, staring at the spot the blonde had just vacated. Both men nodded in agreement.

* * *

Zay was leaning next to Sarah's locker, when Maya grabbed his arm, dragging him down into the hole.

"Hey, blondie! Be careful, I use that arm!" Zay shouted, pulling himself out of her grip. "Look, I get it. Lucas has hurt our sweet little Riley. I've tried to talk to him, but he just won't listen. I'm sure she will get her scar any day now and her soulmate will-"

"She got her scar last night," Maya interrupted.

"She did? Who is her soulmate? Does she know him?"

Maya threw her arms up in the air. "Yeah, she knows him. She's in love with him, too. It would be perfect if he wasn't such a moron."

"She's in love with him?" Zay shook his head in confusion. "Wait, she was two-timing my best friend with some moron?"

"Your best friend is the moron, _moron_!"

Zay seemed to grow even more confused, having trouble connecting the dots. "Lucas is the moron? Wait a second, Lucas-"

"Is Riley's soulmate!" Maya shouted. She glanced around to make sure no one overheard her, but most of the halls had cleared out by then. "But the moron has a band on!"

"He put that on yesterday. When was Sugar's birth time?"

"Early this morning," Farkle answered from where he was listening at the top of the stairs. He walked down to meet his friends as he continued, "He probably didn't even feel it."

"So you think he doesn't even know?" Maya asked with wide eyes. "But Riley saw him this morning."

"Based on how he has been acting, there's no way he knows," Zay sighed. "What am I going to do with that boy?"

"So you think she saw the band?" Farkle asked.

"And jumped to the worst possible conclusion," Maya replied hopelessly, plopping down onto the step, her chin coming to rest on her hand.

The two boys followed suit, and that is where Smackle and Sarah eventually found them.

After Farkle gave the girls a quick explanation, Smackle insisted they come up with a plan to help their friends. After all, Riley had helped each of them.

"All we have to do is tell Lucas what happened, he'll apologize to Riley, and they can live happily ever after," Sarah suggested.

"Not going to work, darling. Lucas wanted her to pick him _before_ they got all scarred up. He will never believe she really wants him for him now," Zay said gently, throwing an arm around his girlfriend.

"Oh!" Maya suddenly exclaimed as she jumped up. "She did! I can prove it! Boing or bust! Purple sparkles!"

"What are you talking about?" Farkle asked, trying to follow the blonde's logic.

"I don't have a plan," Maya said distractedly as she dialed a familiar number, "But I do best when I'm flying without a net."

"Boing," she said into the phone as she climbed the stairs, her friends trailing behind her. "Can you get something out of Riley's room for me?"

* * *

Although somewhat surprised to see his niece lying on the bed, Josh attempted not to show it as he glanced around the room, looking for the brown bag his mate assured him was in there.

"Hey, niece, happy birthday!"

"Thanks, Josh," Riley mumbled from behind her arm. She had changed into a pair of comfortable leggings and a hoodie when she got home.

Spotting the bag on the floor by the bay window, Josh took a seat before continuing, "I remember when I turned sixteen. The small part of me that wasn't already in love with Maya was really, really, really hoping I would get my scar. I was pretty disappointed, too, when I didn't get it. But it turns out the universe knew what it was doing with me, and it knows what it's doing with you, too. You'll get your scar someday."

"Oh, Josh," Riley wailed as fresh tears trailed down her cheeks. "The problem isn't that I didn't get my scar, but that I DID!"

She rolled up her sleeve to show him.

"Lucas? That's great!"

She shook her head, yanking her sleeve back down into place. "It's too late! He rejected me."

Body-wracking sobs erupted from her throat as she turned away from the window curling up into a ball. Taking advantage of her distraction, Josh grabbed the bag, shoving it into his back pocket before moving to the bed to sit behind her.

"It's never too late, not when it comes to this kind of stuff. _Lucas loves you_. He'll come around," Josh said as he rubbed soothing circles on her back. "The whole soulmate thing, it's really overwhelming. Sometimes it takes some getting used to. Look at me and Maya. We are just now finally getting on track."

"That's because you were an idiot and almost ruined everything!" Riley shouted through her tears.

"Well, Lucas is pretty dumb, too. Give him time, Riley. He'll come around."

Riley took some breaths, forcing herself to calm down before she whispered, "But what if he doesn't?"

Josh didn't have an answer, so he just continued to rub her back until his niece was all cried out, falling into a fitful sleep.

When he finally escaped her room, he dialed Maya's number. "I got the bag. You could have warned me Riley came home from school."

"Can you bring it to me? It's important."

"Sure, what is it anyway?" Josh asked as he began to open the bag. "Oh. Geez, Maya, do you two think exactly alike or something?"

"Boing or bust, my dear!" Maya squealed through the phone. "I wasn't going to settle for anyone else but you, and Riley decided the same about Huckleberry. Clearly, we both are just very intuned with the universe."

"So what's your grand plan? Show this to Lucas and hope he comes to his senses?"

Maya shrugged even though Josh couldn't see her. "I'm not exactly sure. I figure once I see him it will come to me."

Shaking his head, he grabbed his jacket as he headed out the door. "How about you let me handle this one, babe."

With that he hung up on the blonde, ignoring her protests. He had a cowboy to find.


End file.
